Tavaril
by heliasemor
Summary: En pause, non abandonnée. La forêt noire subit les assauts incessants des forces des ténèbres. La pourriture, la mort et l'horreur l'affaiblissent de jour en jour. Pourtant, malgré l'ombre et la peine, subsiste une pâle lumière venue du fond des temps.
1. Prologue

Cette fanfic est vieille, très vieille et traînait parmi d'autres dans mes cours de lycée. Je suis retombée dessus par hasard (en faisant du rangement en fait) et je me suis replongée dedans. Étant une fidèle lectrice de ce site, je me suis dit « et pourquoi pas ». Et me voilà. Évidemment, je suis obligée de la retravailler (en fait y aura pas mal de changement à cause de l'adaptation du Hobbit) mais normalement, sauf aléas perturbants, je devrais donc poster de manière relativement régulière.

En espérant que vous me suivrez un temps sur la merveilleuse Arda et que je parviendrait un temps soit peu à vous faire voyager.

Toute critique étant bonne à entendre, alors n'hésitez pas.

 **Disclamer :** Valable pour chaque chapitre. Tout l'univers de cet histoire, les personnages, les lieux, les créatures et les noms appartiennent à JJR Tolkien, ce grand homme, et par finalité à ses ayants droits. Tous sauf les créations émanant de ma petite tête pleine d'idées farfelues ^^.

;

 **Tavaril***

 **Prologue :**

.

 _Année 3001 du Troisième âge - Le 22 septembre - Rhovanion - Village de Bontemps_

.

Aerynel, dix ans, tenta de se relever complètement empêtrée dans ses jupons. Il était bien trop grand pour elle. C'était l'une des anciennes jupes de Maeriel, sa grande sœur. Et malgré ses nombreux talents, la couture n'était pas le fort de sa mère. Il restait beaucoup trop large et long pour elle. En tant que dernière née, et sa famille ne possédant que de maigres revenus, l'enfant était obligée de porter les anciennes toilettes de son aînée. Maeriel avait de la chance, elle, a pouvoir porter de nouvelles robes. Père, dés qu'il rentrait, lui en offrait de nouvelles plus belle les unes que les autres, alors qu'elle, la petite, elle n'avait le droit qu'à des petits personnages gravés dans du bois. Grommelant au vent, elle parvint à ses remettre sur pieds. Elle tenta vainement de remettre de l'ordre dans sa tenue. La sur-jupe froissée, et initialement d'un rose pâle, était couverte non seulement d'éclaboussures de boue mais aussi de multiples taches d'herbe. Mère allait encore la disputer. Et Maeriel en profiterai encore pour se moquer d'elle. C'était vraiment pas amusant d'être la dernière.

Elle reprit sa marche cette fois sans courir en tenant haut ses jupes de ses deux mains. Elle était très en retard. Elle avait dû aider les femmes du village à tresser la grande guirlande. Mais grâce à toute sa mauvaise volonté, Rosine, sa mère, l'avait finalement autorisée à partir. La fillette était particulièrement fière d'elle. Elle était parvenue à faire le pire ouvrage de tous ceux présents, et elle n'avait pas eu à se forcer. Autant porter de belles robes comme sa grande sœur l'intéressait que les travaux féminins était pour elle d'un ennui mortel. Non, elle, elle se voyait partir à l'aventure avec son père et son frère. Elle rencontrerait des Elfes et tuerait des trolls. Avec une robe comme les princesses dans les contes que mère lui lisait avant de dormir.

Elle franchit les derniers mètres qui la séparait du pommier en haut de la petite colline au dessus de leur maison. Sans lâcher le tissu qu'elle maintenait devant elle, elle fit le tour de l'arbre. Elle n'était pas là. Dame Antëliamalosa, sa belle fée n'était pas venue. Aerynel se laissa tomber sur les fesses en soupirant.

\- Ce n'est pas là manières d'une Demoiselle, Rit une voix au dessus d'elle.

Aerynel leva la tête sans dissimuler sa joie. Elle était là, assise sur une des grosses branches de l'arbre. La fillette ôta ses godillons et s'empressa de grimper sur le pommier pour la rejoindre. Elle prit place à califourchon sur la même branche.

\- Pardon, S'excusa l'enfant. Maman voulait que je les aide pour la fête.

La belle dame ne répondit pas mais sourit. Et comme à chaque fois que sa bouche s'étirait, elle semblait briller de l'intérieur. Elle était si belle. Plus belle que Maeriel ou Églantine, avec ses longs cheveux bruns où étaient tressées des petites fleurs de pommiers, et ses yeux d'un vert lumineux et ses lèvres aussi rouge que les fruits murs de l'arbre sur lequel elles étaient assises. Et sa robe était encore plus jolie que celles de sa sœur avec tout ses teintes vertes qui se mêlaient les unes aux autres. Elle leva sa main aux doigts si fins et caressa une petite branche où se trouvait une pomme pourrie. Le fruit se regonfla et reprit des couleurs. Elle le cueillit avec grâce et le lui tendit. La fillette s'en saisit. En croquant dedans, elle se réjouit de l'acidité qui remplit sa bouche. Elle les adorait ainsi, a peine mûr, et la saison bien avancée ne lui permettait plus d'en savourer. La dame le savait. Elle savait beaucoup de choses.

\- En voilà une bien belle étoile.

Aerynel pencha la tête en suivant le regard de la Dame. De sa main libre, elle se saisit du petit médaillon pour le lever.

\- C'est le cadeau de papa, pour mon anniversaire. Expliqua t-elle en mâchant. Maman me l'a donné ce matin.

\- Et voilà le mien, mon enfant.

Antëliamalosa se saisit d'une brindille sur la branche et la rompit d'un coup sec. Elle la tordit pour en faire un cercle et la porta à sa bouche. La fée souffla dessus. La fillette vit alors des dizaines de petites pousses vertes se mouvoir sur la petite branche et se tresser toute seule. Elle se mit ensuite à chanter et sous le regard impressionné de l'enfant des fleurs de pommiers envahirent le tressage. La dame la fit tourner devant ses yeux verts et satisfaite la lui mit sur la tête. Aerynel jeta le trognon de sa pomme pour frôler les douces fleurs du bout des doigts.

\- Oh merci Dame Antëlia ! S'écria la fillette.

\- Elle te plaît ?

\- Oh oui !

Antëliamalosa sourit à nouveau.

\- Alors où en étions nous ?

Aerynel ferma les yeux et réfléchit.

\- La méchante araignée a sucée la sève des arbres pendant que tout le monde faisait la fête. Répondit elle concentrée. Et tout le monde s'est retrouvé dans le noir et a pleuré. Ah oui, et l'araignée est partie avec Melior.

\- Melkor, Corrigea Antëliamalosa.

\- Et après ? Qu'est ce qu'on fait les Ainur ? Ils ont réparé les arbres ?

La dame assise à ses cotés leva son beau visage et laissa son regard flamboyant errer dans le ciel.

\- Ils ont essayés, petite étoile. Répondit elle. Mais ni les pleurs ni les chants n'y parvinrent. Et, contre toute attente, une dernière fleur et un dernier fruit leur apparurent. De Telperion, l'arbre d'argent, naquit le lune et de Laurelin, à la chaude lumière d'or, vint la soleil.

La petite fille fronça les sourcils. Elle allait demander pourquoi « le lune » et « la soleil » mais la voix stridente de sa sœur retentit au pied de l'arbre. Accrochée d'une main ferme, elle se pencha et vit Maeriel qui avait l'air encore en colère, les mains tenant ses chaussures sur les hanches.

Elle grimaça. Elle venait à peine d'arriver.

Sa grande sœur lui râlait toujours après pour un rien. Sauf quand c'était pour surveiller quand elle partait chercher des champignons avec Jon dans les bois. Là, elle était douce et tellement gentille. Elle ne revenait jamais avec ce qu'elle devait chercher mais tenait toujours entre ses doigts un beau caillou ou une plume pour la remercier.

Elle se tourna vers Antëliamalosa. Cette dernière lui offrit un nouveau sourire. Aerynel ferma les yeux quand elle lui déposa un baiser sur la joue, aussi léger qu'un courant d'air.

\- Sois forte, mon enfant. Souffla t-elle.

La fillette rouvrit les yeux et découvrit qu'elle avait disparu. Pas étonnant que tout le monde se moque d'elle si la fée faisait ça à chaque fois que quelqu'un les rejoignait.

\- Aerynel ! Je sais que tu es là ! Descend tout de suite !

En soupirant, la fillette commença à descendre. A peine eut-elle touchée le sol que Maeriel la saisit par le col de sa robe. Elle la tira sans ménagement vers la maison.

\- Tu parlais encore avec tes petits copains invisibles...Grogna l'aînée.

Aerynel, ne contrôlant que peu ses pieds, manqua de chuter. Sa sœur la lâcha et ralentit son rythme pour rester à sa hauteur.

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est encore passé ? Demanda t-elle en s'arrêtant subitement.

Elle sortit un mouchoir brodé de petites fleurs jaunes de son corsage et l'humidifia de sa salive. Maeriel tenta de nettoyer la terre séchée qui formait une croûte sur les tempes d'Aerynel qui grimaça.

\- Tu t'es encore battue, c'est ça ?

\- C'est cet idiot d'Eric. Il a dit que Valandil était mort et que papa avait une autre femme, alors je l'ai poussé. Et puis, il a dit que j'étais folle et m'a envoyé un pâté de boue dans la figure. Les autres ont rigolés et je suis partie. Et je suis tombé.

Maeriel soupira. Elle abandonna son front pour soulever le jupon couvert de taches d'herbes de la fillette. L'un de ses petits genoux portait quelques croûtes de sang. Elle se releva en souriant et lui secoua les cheveux bruns déjà bien emmêlés.

\- Rien qui ne vaille la peine d'être coupé ! Dit elle d'une voix douce. Allez viens. Il faut qu'on se dépêche. Maman t'attends pour te faire toute belle. Elle est très jolie ta couronne.

Maeriel lui prit la main et elles dévalèrent la petite colline en riant.

;

;

La fête des fleurs serait somptueuse cette année.

Le ciel était dégagé et tous pouvait admirer les montagnes à l'ouest se parer de couleurs de feu alors que le soleil disparaissait. Comme chaque année, les villageois s'étaient activés pendant deux jours. Depuis ce matin, le bois pour le bûcher sacré avait été dressé sur la grand'place. Durant la journée, les jeunes filles non mariées vêtues de longues tunique de laine blanche étaient venus y déposer les offrandes de tout Bontemps. Par dessus le bois, étaient posé dans un équilibre précaire des couronnes de fleurs, les robes des vierges et même des effigies de la Déesse en paille tressée.

Derrière la maison de la sage femme, un groupe de filles de tout âges attendaient les pieds nus dans l'eau de la petite rivière.

Parmi les plus jeunes, Aerynel commençait à s'impatienter. Maeriel, qui la surveillait du coin de l'œil, donna une légère tape sur l'épaule de sa sœur cadette qui commençait à broyer entre ses doigts la guirlande de fleurs blanches que les femmes avaient toutes tressées toute la journée. Elle lui fit signe de se calmer.

\- Tu crois que papa viendra ? Demanda la fillette les yeux rempli d'espoir.

\- Je n'en sais rien.

Maeriel releva les yeux vers la foule agitée.

Quand il rentrait à la maison après de longs mois d'absences, leur père Beleg n'avait de cesse de raconter ses aventures dans d'autres pays et ses légendes sur ces Elfes si beaux. Il avait même trouvé leur prénoms ainsi. Ce qui faisait d'ailleurs d'elles la risée dans le village. Et depuis le départ de leur frère Valandil l'année précédente avec leur père, Aerynel s'était mise en tête de rencontrer ces êtres de légendes. Elle avait même dû aller la chercher à plusieurs reprises en pleine nuit au milieu des champs ou des bois alors que sa sœur les appelaient. Mais le pire était de la récupérer alors qu'elle se battait avec les enfants de son âge qui se moquaient d'elle parce qu'elle parlait toute seule. Car sa petite sœur était spéciale selon sa mère. Et selon elle, le fait qu'elle discute avec des gens que personne ne voyait était un cadeau de la Grande Mère. Maeriel, elle, pensait juste que sa sœur avait l'esprit malade comme ce vieillard dans la cabane dans les bois.

Mais ce soir, tout était oublié.

C'était un grand événement pour toutes les deux. Aerynel fêtait ses dix printemps et elle avait désormais le droit de participer aux festivités. Quand à Maeriel, elle rejoignait enfin celles qui été désormais prête à être mariées. A partir de ce soir, les garçons de tous les villages alentours pourraient la courtiser. Et Jon pourrait enfin faire sa demande.

Les tambourins résonnèrent dés que l'étoile du Nord fût visible. Les torches s'embrasèrent les unes après les autres. Maeriel sentit son cœur battre a une vitesse inconsidérée. Elle eut l'impression qu'il tentait d'entrer dans le rythme des tambours. Des chants commencèrent à s'élever dans la foule. Elle se pencha et chercha sa mère parmi tout les gens amassés.

\- Maintenant, dit la voix d'Églantine derrière elle.

L'adolescente poussa doucement sa sœur. Aerynel et toutes les petites filles s'installèrent en cercle autour du bûcher maintenant entre elles l'immense guirlande de fleurs. Maeriel suivit celles, qui comme elle devenaient des femmes. Elles se rendirent à l'intérieur du cercle de fleurs le pas dansant en rythme avec les tambours. Et elles tournoyèrent, leurs larges jupes se gonflant et s'envolant. Elles devenaient à leurs tours les fleurs de la Grande Mère.

Maeriel ferma les yeux se laissant enivrer par la danse et pria pour que la déesse lui envoie sa grâce. Complètement absorbée par sa transe, elle ne prit pas attention au cri et à l'arrêt soudain des tambours. Ce n'est lorsqu'on la bouscula qu'elle ouvrit les yeux et hurla. Devant elle, à ses pieds s'étendait le corps secoué de soubresauts de la belle Églantine. Une flèche ornée de plumes noires ressortait de sa gorge fine.

Maeriel, complètement sous le choc, ne parvenait pas à détacher ses yeux de la robe blanche qui se teintait d'écarlate.

Quelqu'un lui saisit le bras avec une telle force qu'elle cria. Elle se retourna vers sa mère qui la pressait d'avancer. Elle tenait dans ses bras Aerynel en pleurs.

\- Maman ?! Églantine, elle est…

\- Allez vous cacher ! L'interrompit elle.

\- Où est papa ? Les Elfes vont venir, hein maman ? Geignit Aerynel entre deux sanglots.

Rosine ne répondit pas et continua a avancer la traînant avec elle. Les cris derrière eux s'intensifiaient. Maeriel voulût se retourner mais elle l'en empêcha. Elle la poussa en avant et elle manqua de tomber. A peine eut elle repris pied qu'Aerynel finissait dans ses jambes. Elle vit avec horreur qu'une flèche transperçait le dos de Rosine tombée à genoux.

\- Allez vous cacher dans la forêt, Vite ! Protège ta sœur !

Maeriel regarda sa mère se relever en tremblant et se précipiter vers une immonde créature. La bête leva une sorte d'épée. N'ayant pas le courage de voir ce qui allait arriver, elle détourna les yeux.

\- Ma couronne ! Pleura sa sœur l'une de ses mains tendue vers l'objet au sol.

Elle serra la main de la sœur qui voulait récupérer son couvre chef et se mit à courir dans le sens opposé ignorant les cris de l'enfant.

La rivière, il fallait qu'elles atteignent la rivière. Après il ne resterait que quelques mètres à franchir pour entrer dans la forêt et se cacher dans les buissons là où elle et Jon s'embrassaient.

Elle entendit les hurlements d'une femme mais ne s'arrêta pas. Elle devait sauver Aerynel. C'est tout ce qui importait. Sauver Aerynel.

Elles n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres de l'entendue d'eau. Elle cria quand une des créatures surgit devant elles. La bête grogna et les menaça de son arme souillée de sang. Elle lâcha la main d'Aerynel.

\- Cours ! Cria t-elle.

Pour la première fois, l'enfant lui obéit. La fillette s'enfuit aussi vite que ses petite jambes le lui permettaient pénétrant dans l'eau qui lui arrivait jusqu'à la poitrine.

Voyant que le monstre hésitait à poursuivre sa sœur, Maeriel se jeta sur la bête. Elle fût jetée à terre sans ménagement. Sonnée, elle tourna la tête vers le village désormais envahi par la mort et la flammes. Elle pleura quand elle comprit que plus jamais Jon ne la prendrait dans ses bras.

La créature se pencha vers elle en bavant. Elle ferma les yeux priant que la Grande Mère la protège. Elle hurla quand les griffes de la bête lui transpercèrent le ventre et la fouillèrent.

A quelques mètres à peine, dissimulée dans les buissons, Aerynel regardait les mains devant la bouche pour ne pas crier.

;

;

Aerynel courbaturée changea tout doucement de position et s'assit à même le sol. Elle ne pleura pas quand les épines du buisson lui griffèrent encore plus la peau. Le soleil s'était montré deux fois depuis que les bêtes avaient tout détruits. Elle ne les entendaient plus depuis plusieurs heures mais elle n'osait pas sortir de sa cachette. Pourtant, elle avait tellement soif que sa gorge brûlait. La rivière était si proche mais elle avait si peur.

Face à elle, elle voyait des corbeaux se partager le corps de sa grande sœur.

Elle n'osait pas aller dans la forêt. Il y avait un ruisseau pas loin, elle s'en souvenait. Mais il y avait d'autres bêtes dans les bois.

Il fallait qu'elle attende. Papa viendrait la chercher. Il venait toujours la chercher.

Elle ferma les yeux. Elle était si fatiguée.

Oui, papa viendrait la chercher avec maman et avec lui il y aurait un de ses amis Elfes aux cheveux d'or qui sauverait Maeriel. Un de ses beaux guerriers monté sur un beau cheval blanc. Peut être celui qui avait vaincu le démon de feu. Le beau Glorfindel de la Fleur d'or. Ou la belle dame vêtue de vert qui lui chantait parfois des chansons qu'elle ne comprenait pas mais qui la faisait pleurer ou rire.

Pourquoi personne ne venait ?

Elle ne pût retenir sa vessie plus longtemps. Les petites filles bien élevée ne faisait pas ça, maman serait en colère.

Elle sentit de nouvelle larmes glisser sur ses joues. Prise par l'envie de crier, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure si fort que le goût du sang envahi sa bouche.

Personne ne viendrait. Sauf peut être les grosses bêtes.

Elle était seule et allait mourir.

Un craquement la fit sursauter. Le bruit que fait le bois sec quand on lui marche dessus.

Elle se tassa contre l'arbre, tremblante.

Le bruit était juste à coté d'elle. Elle retint son souffle. Les bruits de son propre cœur résonnait si fort dans ses oreilles qu'elle se dit que les bêtes l'avait forcément entendues. Elle hurla quand une main bleuté surgit à l'intérieur du buisson et la saisit. Elle tenta de se débattre. Alors elle mordit de toute ses forces le membre qui la tenait.

Dés qu'elle sentit la poigne se desserrée, elle s'éloigna à quatre pattes mais fût aussitôt attraper. De nouvelles mains puissantes lui agrippèrent la taille. Elle fût remise sur ses deux pieds avec force. Un homme avec un étrange dessin bleu sur le front se pencha sur elle. Pas un Elfe mais un de ses sauvages de la forêt. Elle vit que deux autres hommes a moité nu et couverts de dessins bleu l'entouraient. Aerynel sentit des larmes inonder son visage. Jon disait qu'ils mangeaient les petits enfants.

\- Pas peur… Galaad... ami.

L'homme parla ensuite avec des mots qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Elle voulut reculer mais il l'en empêcha. Elle se débattit quand il la prit dans ses bras. Pendant plusieurs minutes, elle donna des coups de pieds, des coups de poings et hurla mais il ne la lâcha pas.

A bout de force, elle finit par ne plus bouger. Il marcha longtemps et son balancement régulier commençait à la bercer. Elle ferma les yeux entouré par la chaleur de l'homme.

Il la maintint encore plus fort contre lui quand elle se débattit à nouveau réveillée, et c'est toujours dans ses bras qu'ils entrèrent dans le village dans les arbres, il ne lui lâcha pas la main quand le chef du village voulut la voir. Il resta avec elle quand elle fût emmener dans un ruisseau glacial où une femme la lava. Et il la coucha dans son lit et il la prit à nouveau dans ses bras. Il lui caressa les cheveux jusqu'à ce que ses larmes cessèrent de couler.

Cette nuit là, elle comprit deux choses : la première c'est que jamais plus elle ne reverrait son père Beleg, sa mère Rosine et sa sœur Maeriel et la seconde, que les Elfes des histoires de son père n'existaient pas.

Et elle se jura qu'elle deviendrait forte pour retrouver les horribles créatures et les tuer.

;

;

A des centaines de lieux de là, en Eregion au village de Hobbiton dans la Comté, loin des horreurs, une fête d'anniversaire battait son plein dans la joie et l'allégresse. Où les enfants et les adultes dansaient au rythme de la musique et des feux d'artifices. Ou un Hobbit se préparait à disparaître pour partir une dernière fois à l'aventure.

;

;

;

Tavaril : Signifie "esprit des bois, dryade" en Quenya


	2. Gandalf le Gris

**Chapitre 1 : Gandalf le gris**

 **;**

 **;**

 **Année 3017 du troisième age - Rhovanion - Ruines de Bontemps  
**

Essylt sauta avec souplesse de la branche qui lui servait de perchoir depuis plusieurs minutes. Le seul bruit qui rompit le silence pesant fût celui spongieux de ses bottes s'enfonçant dans la terre détrempée. Elle s'accroupit dans l'amas de branches qui devait être à l'origine un buisson de baies rose, si elle en croyait son expérience, et tira son couteau de chasse de sa ceinture. Elle resta ainsi, immobile.

Pas un son. Rien. Pas même une légère brise. Il y avait bien des années que les chants des oiseaux avait déserté les alentours. En fait, plus aucun bruits de vie significatif ne se faisait entendre. Ça commençait toujours comme ça. D'abord, les insectes puis les petits mammifères et avec eux tout le reste de la chaîne alimentaire fuyait vers le nord. Puis, très rapidement elles arrivaient. Des créatures difformes, parfois surdimensionnées mais surtout dangereuses. Et avec elles suivait la pourriture. Comme une maladie, une peste qui s'étendait d'arbre en arbre. Même le sol prenait une désagréable odeur de moisi. Elle avait vu s'accomplir cette destruction plus loin au Sud avec un immense sentiment d'impuissance.

Elle caressa le tronc de l'orme. Dans une prière muette, elle le supplia de vivre et de résister.

 _Quelle idiote...Comme si un arbre pouvait avoir conscience de ton existence._ Se dit-elle.

Certaine qu'il n'y avait pas de danger immédiat, elle se releva un douceur mais garda tout de même son arme en main. La cicatrice qui lui mangeait la joue lui rappelait chaque jour qu'on ne pouvait jamais se fier aux apparences. Elle plissa les lèvres et émit deux petits sifflements courts.

Dans un bruissement de feuilles et de branches froissés, deux loups bruns surgirent et la suivirent en jappant alors qu'elle s'avançait vers la rivière. Elle se pencha et pris de l'eau qu'elle regarda s'échapper entre ses doigts. L'onde ne semblait pas empoisonnée et ne puait pas. A son claquement de langue, Cyann et Ryann sautèrent dans l'eau et s'ébrouèrent. Il faut dire que peu leur était donné de profiter ainsi d'une eau non souillée. Et ils n'étaient pas les seuls à en pâtir. Le clan avait dû quitter leur terre pour d'autres un peu plus au Nord par deux fois depuis qu'elle les avait rejoint. Nuada, le chef du clan, avait même dit qu'ils allaient finir par rejoindre les jupons du Roi des Elfes si ils continuaient ainsi. Et au vu les grimaces sur les visages des personnes qui l'avaient entendu, les Tuathas* préféraient mourir que de s'approcher des oreilles pointues.

Elle ressortit du ruisseau, les bottes pleine de vase et continua de marcher.

Comme chaque année depuis le massacre, elle se rendait sur la place du village. Galaad l'y avait toujours escorté contre l'avis de la tribu. Quand il s'agissait d'Essylt, le puissant guerrier n'hésitait pas à braver les ordres du chef. Mais pas cette fois, aujourd'hui elle serait seule avec ses loups. Le vieux chasseur avait été mordu l'année précédente par une de ses araignées géantes qui s'était approchée d'un peu trop prés du village. Et même si sa vie n'était plus en danger, il ne pouvait plus se déplacer aussi rapidement et discrètement qu'avant. Il entraînait les jeunes désormais et avait rejoint le conseil des sages, ce qui était une place très honorable.

Galaad était devenu son père puis son maître. Quand elle avait voulu apprendre à se battre, Nuada avait bien entendu refusé. Trop jeune et trop étrangère. Elle devrait se contenter de survivre et donner des enfants à la tribu. Mais Galaad lui avait cédé. Il la comprenait. Lui aussi avait perdu ceux qu'il aimait. Pendant de nombreuses années, le guerrier lui avait alors transmis tout son savoir. Et elle avait su s'en montrer digne.

A ses dix sept ans, elle s'était joint aux prétendants à la future protection du clan. Ceux qui lui avait valu des regards surpris et désapprobateurs, car peu étaient ceux qui bravaient les ordres donnés. Quand son tour était enfin venus, elle avait suivi la tradition et réclamé l'épreuve des guerriers. Nuada lui avait à peine jeté un regard mais y avait consentit muettement.

Et elle avait réussi. Sans grande difficulté, elle avait battu en combat singulier ses pairs. Elle était même parvenu à mettre à terre Julven un des trois plus grands guerriers de la tribu. Et même si les deux autres l'avaient rapidement à moitié assommée, elle avait fait ses preuves. Elle se souvenait encore du regard que lui avait porté Galaad quand la vieille Etain l'avait menée auprès du grand chêne et qu'elle lui avait apposée ses marques. Nuada lui avait alors donné son nouveau nom. Aerynel la petite villageoise, la survivante apeurée n'était plus. A sa place se tenait désormais Essylt la gardienne, celle qui ne fuyait pas et qui était forte. Celle qui se battrait pour protéger les siens, car désormais les Tuathas étaient sa famille.

Et Galaad continuerait à être fier d'elle.

Elle s'arrêta un instant de marcher afin de retrouver son chemin parmi ce qui restait des ruines. Car la Grande Mère, dans son éternelle désir de vie, avait rapidement effacé l'horreur qui s'était déroulée en ces lieux. La terre et l'herbe avaient tout recouvert. Seuls quelques pierres signalaient à la jeune femme qu'autrefois se dressait telle ou telle demeure. Elle avait bien tenté au début de retrouver sa maison et des objets de son ancienne vie mais l'incendie avait fait son office. Les seules choses qui lui restaient étaient le collier de son père offert à son dernier anniversaire, une étoile à cinq branches de métal blanc avec une belle pierre brillante, mais aussi ses souvenirs, qui malheureusement s'étiolaient d'années en années. Elle avait fini par oublier leurs visages. Elle ne se rappelait que des splendides cheveux roux de Maeriel qui s'enflammaient à chaque rayons de soleil et de l'odeur de savon à la lavande de sa mère. Quand à son père… Une vague odeur de cuir peut être…

Pour le reste, tout se mélangeait et les seules images nettes qui lui parvenaient à travers ses songes n'était que morts et hurlements. Et plus particulièrement sa grande sœur se faisant dévorer vivante.

Essylt secoua la tête pour se sortir de ses pensées désagréables.

Elle faisait ce cauchemars si souvent qu'elle n'avait pas à y penser maintenant. Pas aujourd'hui.

Elle s'agenouilla sur ce qui était la grand'place et sortit la petite poupée faite de petites branches tressées de sa besace. Elle cueillit quelques fleurs blanches. Avec douceur, elle les accrocha sur la poupée puis la déposa sur le sol.

Elle adressa quelques prières muettes à la Déesse. Une boule de douleur grimpa le long de sa gorge mais elle la ravala. Elle ne s'autoriserait à pleurer que lorsqu'elle les auraient tous vengés. Levant les yeux, elle renouvela son serment de vengeance à l'étoile du Nord.

Encore une chose que Galaad avait respecté. Les Tuathas priaient le Grand chêne et les esprits de la forêt. Et même si elle avait rejoint les quelques rares célébrations, elle n'avait jamais abandonné la Grande Mère. Elle ne le pouvait. Pas qu'elle y croyait réellement mais elle en avait besoin sans se l'expliquer.

Elle se releva, époussetant ses cuirs. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au-delà, sur la petite colline au Sud. Même dans le crépuscule, elle pouvait voir la forme décrépie de son pommier. On aurait dit la main d'un énorme monstre sortant de terre prête à s'abattre. Les Kobolds ne l'avaient pas épargnés lors de leur raid. Ils l'avaient brûlé. Et quelques années auparavant, Galaad lui avait avoué qu'ils s'en étaient même servi pour y accrocher les corps des villageois avant d'y mettre le feu. Elle s'y été rendue à deux reprises. Elle l'avait appelée. Mais personne n'était venu. Maeriel et les autres enfants avaient eu raison de se moquer d'elle à l'époque. La belle fée Antëliamalosa n'avait été que le fruit de l'imagination fertile de son esprit d'enfant.

Elle abandonna sa contemplation et rejoignit les loups.

Avant qu'elle ne se jette à l'eau pour jouer, un cri au dessus d'elle lui fit lever la tête. Elle entraperçut Bergamote dans le ciel assombrit. Le faucon l'appelait.

Le vieux fou devait s'impatienter. Ils s'amuseraient plus tard.

Elle émit un nouveau sifflement. Cyann et Ryann trottèrent jusqu'à elle et ensemble ils pénétrèrent dans les bois sombres. Essylt grimpa sur la branche d'un arbre et reprit la route. Sous elles, les loups suivaient et couvraient ses arrières.

Ils avancèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs heures sans ralentir leur rythme. Par chance, ils ne croisèrent pas la moindre malveillance. Ce ne fût que lorsque la clairière fut enfin en vu que la jeune femme s'autorisa à revenir à la terre ferme.

Rhosgobel, c'est ainsi que les Béornides nommaient cet endroit. Le lieu de résidence du magicien Radagast. Un havre de paix aux yeux de la guerrière. La première fois qu'elle avait mis les pieds ici, alors à peine reconnue par les siens, elle avait cru rêver. Elle poursuivait depuis plusieurs heures un gros lapin bien gras qui n'avait de cesse de lui échapper. Et ce lieu magique avait surgi à travers les bois souillés. Les rayons du soleil baignaient l'endroit où se dressait une étrange maison de bois de travers soutenue par un immense chêne. Et un vieux était sortit de nulle part en hurlant au meurtre. Et il lui avait donné un coup de bâton sur la tête avant de simplement l'inviter à manger des champignons. Et depuis, il ne se passait pas plus de deux mois sans qu'elle ne passe pas voir Radagast, et toute sa basse cour.

Comme elle s'y attendait, à peine s'approcha t-elle de la petite maison de bois que le silence de mort de la forêt alentour fût rompu. Les piaillements des oiseaux s'élevèrent des arbres. Des petits mouvements dans les fourrés jusque autour de ses bottes lui souhaitèrent la bienvenue. Essylt fouilla dans sa besace et en sortit deux petits gâteaux de miel. Elle les tendit aux souris et aux lapins.

\- Partagez les, leur ordonna t-elle.

Les petites créatures entreprirent de se batailler pour la distribution des miettes. Le cri strident de Bergamote qui se posa sur un pierre les rappela à l'ordre. Ils se remirent à émietter les friandises dans un silence religieux sous le regard du faucon. Les animaux qui vivaient ici étaient étonnants et Essylt soupçonnait le vieillard de leur avoir offert une plus grande intelligence comparé aux autres. Elle avait été méfiante au début mais les Béornides ne prétendaient t-ils pas que Radagast était un magicien.

Avec un sourire, elle vit que la porte était grande ouverte.

Le vieux Radagast était certes un peu étrange mais il avait quelque chose d'apaisant en lui. Elle se sentait si bien ici. Une sorte de refuge avant de répartir affronter les monstruosités qui infestaient les bois.

En prenant bien garde à n'écraser aucune queue ou patte traînante, elle entra. Comme à leur habitudes, Cyann et Ryann l'abandonnèrent dans la petite entrée et allèrent dans la grande salle pour se coucher dans un coin prés de la cheminée où brûlait toujours une livrée de bois, été comme hiver. La voix du mage résonnait dans la maison. Il semblait encore en pleine conversation.

Essylt ôta ses bottes crottées et s'avança pieds nus dans la pièce sans s'annoncer. Surprise, elle découvrit que contrairement à ce qu'elle avait crû, Radagast n'était pas parti dans un discours enflammé avec le fidèle Sébastien, son vieil hérisson, mais avec une vraie personne : un autre vieillard tout de gris vêtu. Depuis le temps qu'elle visitait le vieux sage, jamais elle n'avait vu d'autres humains a ses cotés.

\- Tu es en retard, Grogna le mage crasseux en se tournant vers elle. Comme d'habitude !

L'autre vieillard fit de même et la salua d'un mouvement de tête. Les yeux bleus s'attardèrent un instant sur la marque qui ornait le front de la Tuatha.

Essylt pris place à table dans un vieux fauteuil face à lui en le regardant avec curiosité. Même assis, il paraissait plus grand que Radagast. Là où son ami arborait cheveux emmêlés de fiente et barbe crasseuse remplie de nœuds, l'autre était entretenu, si l'on pouvait réellement l'être avec une telle longueur. La seule chose qu'ils partageaient tous deux était ce regard bleu pâle où brillait intelligence et sagesse. Un étrange et intrigant chapeau pointu du même gris que ses robes était posé à ses cotés. Ainsi qu'un bâton taillé dans un branche, comme celui de Radagast. Essylt se demanda si lui aussi était une sorte de magicien.

\- En retard ? Aucune heure n'avait été convenue, il me semble. Lança t-elle après son examen.

Le vieux sage brun grommela quelque chose dans une langage inconnu mais qui fit sourire l'autre vieux. Il déposa devant elle une assiette remplie de champignons cuits à l'odeur infect. La jeune femme la repoussa en grimaçant.

\- On a un invité, petite humaine. Ajouta -il. Alors ne soit pas… comme d'habitude. Et tiens tes…tes méchantes grosses bêtes !

Essylt leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Ils ne tentent plus de croquer le moindre de vos amis, Radagast. Soupira t-elle exaspérée. Pas depuis que vous avez tenté de leur trancher les oreilles.

Le dit invité sourit à son encontre. Elle ne lui rendit pas la pareille, méfiante.

\- Vous devez être la « satanée fille d'homme aux loups toujours en retard » j'imagine, dit le vieil homme en gris en tassant des feuille séchées dans sa pipe.

\- Je crois en effet que c'est ainsi qu'il me nomme, dans ses bons jours.

Le vieillard alluma son tabac sans la moindre flamme, à la grande stupeur d'Essylt, et une odeur épaisse envahi rapidement toute la pièce. Un parfum qui rappela à la jeune femme des souvenirs lointains de contes et de sécurité.

\- Et bien, mon ami. Voilà bien agréable compagnie. Dit le vieil homme d'une voix rocailleuse. Laissez moi me présenter, je suis Gandalf, Gandalf le gris.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, Radagast surgit devant son ami.

-Agréable compagnie ! Cria t-il. A ça non ! Toujours entrain de me râler dessus ou de manger de la viande ! De la viande, Gandalf !

Le nommé Gandalf le gris ricana dans dans sa barbe.

\- Puisqu'il en est ainsi je repars, vieille branche. Grogna Essylt. Et avec moi, le cadeau des gens de Grimbéorn.

Avec une impressionnante vitalité, le vieillard crasseux lui sauta dessus.

Surprise, elle ne se débattit pas quand il lui arracha des mains sa besace pour la vider sur la table. Énervée de voir tous ces effets ainsi répandu, Essylt se leva et bouscula le vieillard. Il revint à la charge pour s'emparer du sac de tissus qui contenait les gâteaux. La jeune femme le foudroya du regard et entreprit de tout ramasser. Elle sentait le regard de ce Gandalf sur elle. Elle était entrain de réunir toutes les petites plumes qui lui servaient en ré-empenner ses flèches et qui s'étaient éparpillées hors de leur poche quand un petit éclat attira son attention. Avant qu'elle n'est eut le temps de s'en saisir, ce dernier s'empara du petit bijou qui avait roulé vers lui. Le vieil homme fit tourner l'étoile entre ses doigts. Elle s'en saisit abruptement dés qu'il le lui tendit.

\- C'est une très belle pièce, jeune Dame. Souffla t-il dans un nuage de fumée. Une de celles qui n'ornent que certaines gens du Nord.

Essylt plissa les yeux sentant la colère s'emparer d'elle. Est ce que ce vieillard sénile sous entendait qu'elle l'avait volée ? Magicien ou pas, ami de Radagast ou non, elle ne se laisserait pas traiter injustement de voleuse.

\- C'est sur votre cou qu'elle devrait briller et non au fond d'un sac de cuir car là n'est point sa place.

La guerrière le quitta des yeux un court instant pour regarder la pierre blanche.

\- Qu'est ce que vous…

\- A table joyeuse compagnie ! La coupa Radagast les bras chargés de restes d'assiettes où reposait les sucreries au miel et qui avait vraisemblablement retrouvé sa bonne humeur.

Obéissante et affamée, Essylt rangea le bijou dans sa besace et reprit place. Elle entreprit de dévorer l'un des pains farci d'une crème épaisse sucrée sans quitter ce Gandalf des yeux. Ce qui ne passa d'ailleurs pas inaperçu puisque le vieil homme lui adressa un nouveau petit sourire en coin.

-Vous aussi vous êtes un magicien ? Finit-elle par lui demander, curieuse.

Gandalf tira à plusieurs reprises sur sa longue pipe.

\- En effet, jeune fille.

\- Je ne suis pas une jeune fille, j'ai vingt sept printemps !Grogna Essylt. Et en quoi consiste votre magie ?

Le vieillard recracha la fumée bleutée sans la quitter des yeux. Mal à l'aise, la guerrière baissa les siens.

\- Des trucs et d'autres, jeune fille.

\- Et quels genres de trucs ?

\- Arrêtes d'ennuyer Gandalf ! Intervint Radagast en les aspergeant de miettes de gâteau.

Le reste de la soirée se passa tranquillement. Gandalf fût même amusé quand ils lui racontèrent chacun leur point de vue sur leur rencontre.

Rapidement, le mage de Rhosgobel, repue, s'écroula et ronfla le visage à même la table. Comme à chaque fois, Essylt le recouvrit avec attention d'une couverture épaisse sur ses épaules. Sous les yeux de Gandalf qui ne la lâchaient pas, elle pris place ensuite auprès de ses loups. Alors qu'elle fourrageait les poils drus de Ryann, elle sentit la présence du vieil homme gris à ses cotés. Elle le devina s'installer dans la chaise taillée dans le chêne qui traversait la maison de part en part et continuer son observation.

Exaspérée, la jeune femme leva les yeux vers lui prête à en découdre mais elle fût totalement happée dans le regard bleu du vieillard. Elle eut l'impression de franchir des eaux si pures, des étendues d'eau remplies d'étoiles et d'une lumière indescriptible. Un rire féminin aussi pur que du cristal résonna dans sa tête. Elle ne put pas saisir pleinement le souvenir duquel il émanait.

\- Vous ne m'avez toujours pas donner votre nom, jeune égarée.

La voix de Gandalf la sortit de cette étrange béatitude. Elle se frotta les yeux de sa main libre. Sentant sûrement son désarroi, Cyann se leva et alla poser son museau dans son cou.

\- Je me nomme Aer...Essylt !

\- Aeressylt? En voilà un drôle de nom. Sourit le magicien.

\- Juste Essylt, soupira t-elle.

Gandalf inspira plusieurs bouffée de sa pipe, et recracha la fumée avec un soupir satisfait. La guerrière eut l'impression que les volutes prenaient vies. Un papillon se détacha battant de ses ailes vaporeuses. Elle regarda l'insecte de fumée exploser contre le tronc de l'arbre.

\- Essylt…Répéta t-il. Cela signifie « belle » dans la langue des Tuathas.

Elle fronça les sourcils et cessa le petit grattement qu'elle prodiguait au loup.

\- Pourtant vous n'en n'êtes pas une… Beaucoup moins et tellement plus.

Elle resta coite. Si il était comme son vieil ami, ses paroles seraient un peu étranges. Elle se demanda quand même comment on pouvait être beaucoup moins que quelque chose et l'être encore plus. Vraiment mystérieux ces magiciens…. Ou c'était un truc de personnes âgées. La vieille Etain était parfois aussi incompréhensible. Ou alors elle ne l'avait peut être pas compris. Elle ne parlait la langue commune que rarement et parfois certains mots lui échappaient.

Elle avait la sensation qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance, ce qui l'agaça prodigieusement. Il devait être en entrain d'utiliser une quelconque magie sur elle. Il ne pouvait entre être autrement. Mais sa curiosité était forte. Elle pourrait peut être obtenir des informations. Son ami, le mage brun, ne lui répondait jamais.

\- Qu'est ce que vous êtes comme magiciens, vous et Radagast ? Vous n'avez pas l'air très puissants… Pas comme ceux des histoires de vieille femme.

Elle crût qu'elle était allée trop loin et qu'il allait l'ignorer mais il n'en fit rien. Alors qu'elle commençait à se coucher entre ses deux loups, la voix rocailleuse résonna à nouveau.

\- De simples messagers. Parfois des conseillers.

Radagast, un conseiller… Elle en doutait, un conseiller pour qui ?

\- Et quels genre de conseils ?

\- De ceux que les gens veulent entendre. Et vous, jeune Essylt, qui êtes vous ?

Elle respira l'odeur de Cyann à plein nez et posa la tête contre le ventre chaud de l'animal, apaisée et sereine. Une partie de son esprit lui disait qu'il n'était pas normale d'être aussi confiante, et l'autre s'en moquait puisqu'elle était si bien.

\- La seule survivante d'un village du sud détruit par une horde de… (Elle releva la tête vers le vieil homme) je ne me souviens plus du mot équivalent à Kobolds*…

\- Hn. Des Orques, c'est ainsi que l'on les nomme en langue commune.

Essylt répéta le mot silencieusement à plusieurs reprises pour le mémoriser. Elle se réinstalla et laissa ses yeux observer la danse des flammes au plafond.

\- Les Tuathas m'ont recueilli et élevée il y de cela quinze ans. Continua t-elle. Comment connaissez vous mon peuple ? Nous nous cachons des autres, seuls les gens du Carrock traitent avec nous.

\- Je sais beaucoup de choses. Et j'en ai vu tout autant.

Essylt se maudit. Ne jamais faire confiance à personne ! Et surtout pas un inconnu. Et voilà qu'elle lui racontait sa vie comme si elle le connaissait depuis des années.

\- Est ce là votre magie, des papillons de fumée et votre… pouvoir de faire parler les gens ? Demanda t-elle d'une voix froide.

\- Je fais aussi des feux d'artifices, de temps en temps…

La jeune femme se remit sur ses fesses, intriguée. A coté, Ryann gémit devant l'inconstance de sa maîtresse.

\- C'est quoi un feux d'artice ?

\- Un feu d'artifice est une pluie d'étoiles dans le ciel.

\- Faites en un, ordonna t-elle plus que suspicieuse.

Une pluie d'étoiles dans le ciel, bien sur… Il était entrain de se moquer d'elle.

\- Je n'ai pas mon matériel ici.

\- Donc vous n'êtes pas un très grand magicien….

Gandalf ne répondit pas à sa provocation évidente.

\- Vous avez déjà vu des Elfes ? Demanda t-elle.

Elle entendit un petit rire du magicien.

\- Oh oui ! Mais si vous souhaitez en rencontrer, vous pourriez voyager à Imladris demeure du Seigneur Elrond. C'est là un grand Elfe et ce même parmi les siens.

\- Je ne quitterais pas ma forêt !

\- Pas aujourd'hui mais peut être dans un avenir plus clément.

Un avenir plus clément… Essylt n'y croyait pas un instant.

\- Vous devriez dormir, jeune fille. Votre harassement est visible. Ajouta Gandalf. Je veillerai sur votre sommeil et vos songes ne seront pas sombres.

A peine entendit elle son conseil qu'Essylt étouffait un bâillement. Elle n'avait dormi que quelques heures ces derniers jour et la fatigue commençait à l'assaillir. Elle voulait le questionner sur Imladris et plus particulièrement de ses habitants mais cela pouvait bien attendre le levé du jour. Elle papillonna quelques instants puis céda. Elle se recoucha entre ses loups, ferma les yeux qui lui brûlaient et sombra dans les douces ténèbres où dans les bras puissants de son père, elle buvait ses histoires remplies d'Elfes, de grands rois et de dragons.

;

;

Le lendemain matin, quand elle rouvrit les yeux, après que Sébastien est décidé de partager ses puces a quelques centimètre de son visage, elle eut la déception de découvrir que le magicien gris n'était plus là.

Sans avoir besoin de fouiller la demeure, elle en avait la certitude.

Par contre, le mage brun était toujours là entrain de dormir, à l'écoute des ronflements.

Les loups, sentant qu'elle était réveillée, se levèrent eux aussi. Le pas traînant, elle alla leur ouvrir la porte avant qu'ils n'occasionnent plus de dégâts à la porte bien branlante.

Elle retourna ensuite dans la grande salle et prit une casserole. Elle alla la remplir de l'eau de pluie que Radagast récupérait par un astucieux système de tonneau tranché en deux et la mit à chauffer dans la cheminée.

Au vu des flammes, Gandalf avait dû remettre du bois avant de les quitter. Délicate intention. Elle était certaine qu'il lui avait lancé un sort pour la faire dormir. Elle soupira. Elle aurait voulu qui lui parle de son collier qu'il avait semblé connaître et des Elfes.

Elle farfouilla dans les pots du vieux mage qui s'étalaient dans toute la maison. Reniflant chacun d'entre eux avec méfiance, elle finit par trouver celui qu'elle cherchait à coté d'un tas de scarabées séchés.

Elle versa le thé dans deux brocs relativement propres et commença à secouer son vieil ami qui grommelait.

Si elle voulait arriver à mi-chemin de la tribu avant la nuit, elle ne devrait pas traîner à partir.

;

;

;

*Tuathas : Le nom de la tribu d'Essylt. Ils sont inspirés des "Tuatha de Dannan" : un peuple de fées irlandaises. Certains prétendent que Tolkien s'en serait inspiré pour créer les Elfes. Bien entendu, dans ma fic, les Tuathas n'ont rien à voir avec les Elfes. Je les vois plus comme une tribu de celtes.

*Kobolds : Les Kobolds sont des sortes de lutins ou de nains en allemagne. Et pour ceux qui s'en souviennent ils s'agit surtout du nom donné en français aux orcs dans le film Legend (Tom cruise en armure de pièces étincelantes...). Un petit clin d'oeil. Donc pour les Tuathas, les Kobolds sont des orcs.


	3. La chute de Rhosgobel

A Darkklinne  
En espérant satisfaire ta curiosité.

 **Chapitre 2 : La chute de Rhosgobel  
**

;

;

 **8 août de l'année 3018 du T. A. - Rhovanion - Vallée de l'Anduin - Fermes fortifiées des Béornides  
**

Confortablement assise à l'abri des rayons brûlants du soleil mais pas de la chaleur étouffante, Siobhan savourait avec délectation le lait tiède que Grimbeorn venait tout juste de lui apporter. Elle étendit ses jambes douloureuses. La jeune Tuatha ne sortait que peu des limites du village de la tribu et les effets des deux jours de marche au rythme soutenu à laquelle on l'avait soumise commençaient sérieusement à se faire ressentir. Mais elle ne s'en plaindrait pas. Sortir du village et voyager avec ses amis était grisant. Et surtout lui permettait de souffler. Depuis que sa grand-mère l'avait pris en charge, elle s'était mis en tête d'en faire son apprentie. Et même si devenir la servante de Dana était quelque chose dont elle avait toujours rêvé, avoir Etain continuellement dans son dos était épuisant. Alors quand Nuada avait décidé d'envoyer son fils Kenan, Essylt et Sloan au Carrock pour échanger des marchandises, elle avait saisi l'occasion.

Oui, sans aucun regret.

Des éclats de voix lui parvinrent. Elle mis sa main valide au dessus de ses yeux et tenta de voir ce qu'il se passer un peu plus loin.

Il fallait qu'ils recommencent….

Son handicap ne lui permettant pas de participer, c'était Essylt, Kenan et Sloan qui se chargeaient de remplir les deux traîneaux que les loups bruns de son amie allaient tirer jusqu'au village. Et visiblement, Essylt et Sloan étaient encore entrain de se disputer. Déjà durant le voyage, ils avaient eu le droit à plusieurs altercations entre les deux guerriers. Kenan s'en amusait mais Siobhan ne trouvait pas très agréable de voir ses deux amis se déchirer pour des choses futiles. Tout y était passé : le nombre de kobolds lors du dernier affrontement, celui qui en avait tué le plus, le plus sanglant, le bruit des loups qui couraient dans les bois, la cuisine de Sloan…. Bien que pour la recette de brochettes de rat que leur avait préparé le Tuatha, Essylt n'avait pas eu tort.

Voyant que le ton montait entre eux et que Kenan n'avait pas l'air de vouloir intervenir, Siobhan finit par se lever très énervée. Elle franchit la distance qui les séparait avec des pas peu assurés. Cette fois ci, la dispute avait l'air d'être tournée autour de l'agencement du traîneau accroché à Cyann.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe encore ? Demanda t-elle froidement en les rejoignant.

Seul Kenan prit en compte sa présences, les deux autres Tuathas préférant continuer à s'insulter.

\- Sloan veut mettre les sacs de farine dessous les carottes et Essylt par dessus.

Siobhan ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir des yeux ronds, complètement atterrée. Puis elle réalisa, honteuse, que plusieurs gens des Béornides les regardaient dont Ragnar, le fils de Grimbeorn.

Pourquoi fallait il que ses deux idiots se montrent aussi ridicules.

\- Non mais vous avez pas fini !

Essylt et Sloan s'interrompirent immédiatement au cri de leur compagne, les visages choqués.

\- Depuis deux jours, vous nous agressez les oreilles avec vos histoires stupides ! Continua t-elle. Je n'en peux plus ! Vous êtes la honte de la tribu ! Il fallait peut être vous servir de vos têtes avant de vous lier, parce que là ça devient n'importe quoi ! Kenan, tu es le fils de Nuada, tu aurais dû intervenir au lieu de rire comme un de ses kobolds puants ! Et toi Essylt, réfléchis ! Si il pleut, la farine sera perdue !

Elle vit apparaître une rougeur impressionnante sur le visage des trois Tuathas.

Fière d'elle et du silence qu'elle était parvenu à imposer, Siobhan se retourna en les foudroyant tous une dernière fois du regard. La tête haute, elle repartit en boitant jusqu'à l'appentis où elle avait trouvé refuge quelques temps auparavant. Elle se rassit violemment sur le banc. Elle vérifia d'un coup d'œil que le chargement reprenait et, satisfaite, porta le verre de lait à la bouche.

\- J'ignorais que vous pouviez être aussi effrayante, Siobhan.

La jeune femme, surprise, avala de travers. Une toux monstrueuse la secoua alors que Ragnar se penchait vers elle, inquiet. Quand elle parvint enfin à se calmer, le goût de la bile lui avait envahi la bouche. Elle prit le morceau de tissu qui lui tendait le change-peau et ôta salive, lait et larmes de son visage brûlant.

\- Merci, Dit-elle d'une voix rendue rauque.

Une légère quinte survint. Elle avala une grande gorgée d'eau fraîche du verre qui apparût devant elle.

\- Mon fils, ce n'est pas ainsi que tu prendras femme, Rit Grimbeorn en prenant place face à elle.

\- Je suis certain, père, que Siobhan ne m'en tiendras pas rigueur.

La concernée croisa le regard interrogatif de Ragnar. Elle trouvait ses yeux d'or tellement beaux, rempli de chaleur. Depuis leur arrivée dans la matinée, elle ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard du petit fils de Béorn. L'observant à la dérobée dés qu'il lui en était possible. Et lorsque enfin il prenait la peine de tenter de discuter avec elle, il fallait qu'elle trouve le moyen de se rendre à son tour ridicule. Peut être aurait elle dû rester avec Etain finalement.

\- Bien sur que non, Rougit elle gênée. Vous m'avez juste surprise.

Sa réponse le satisfit. Ragnar prit à son tour place à coté de son père. Stupéfaite de ne pas l'avoir vu avant, elle découvrit qu'il faisait une tête de moins que ce dernier. Mais que question largeur, il le surpassait. Elle se demanda si l'ours dont il prenait la forme était aussi imposant et de quelle couleur il était.

Elle réalisa que l'héritier des Béornides était complètement absorbé par son bras gauche que toute vie avait abandonné. Mal à l'aise, elle se tourna de sorte qu'il lui soit caché. Le plus gênant fût le sourire contrit qu'il lui adressa.

La puissante voix de Grimbeorn la fit sursauter.

\- J'ai entendu dire que Nuada avait décidé de migrer à nouveau vers le Nord, est ce vrai ?

\- Le pourriture du Sud ne nous laisse pas un seul instant de répit, seigneur Grimbeorn, répondit Essylt en s'installant à côté d'elle. Et nous sommes de moins en moins nombreux chaque jour.

\- Un groupe de cinq de nos meilleurs guerriers n'a pas reparu depuis trois jours et mon père craint pour la sécurité du village, Ajouta Kenan à sa droite.

Siobhan avisa Sloan qui choisit quand à lui de rester débout contre une des poutres. Elle soupira doucement alors qu'il ne quittait Essylt des yeux. Il faudrait vraiment qu'ils aient une discussion tout deux.

\- Dites à Nuada que les Tuathas seront toujours les bienvenus parmi les nôtres. Ajouta Grimbeorn. Ce serait un honneur pour les Béornides d'accueillir un peuple tel que le vôtre. Nous vous constituerons habitations et tolérerons vos habitudes alimentaires, si vous veniez à nous.

Les quatre compagnons le remercièrent de son offre avec un grand respect, les paumes jointes pointant vers le ciel. L'alternative qu'il leur offrait était d'une grande bonté et éviterait peut être leur extinction dans les années à venir. Mais seulement si le fier Nuada acceptait, ce dont Siobhan doutait.

Ils restèrent quelques heures ainsi. Les trois guerriers Tuathas échangeant leurs récits avec ceux des change-peaux. Quand Ragnar évoqua une partie de chasse aux Fras* des montagnes, que les Béornides nommaient gobelins, Siobhan se sentit bouleversée. Elle imagina sans peine le puissant Ragnar combattant ces saletés. Et il y transpirait une telle sensualité animale que son corps s'échauffa. Sans le quitter des yeux, elle s'imagina totalement soumise à son ardeur alors qu'il la prenait entouré des cadavres de ses ennemis.

Kenan interrompit ses pensées inavouables en se levant.

Le soleil commençait à rejoindre l'Ouest. Il était temps de partir.

Déçue, Siobhan quitta le banc à son tour, un peu flageolante. Elle suivit le groupe, le pas lourd.

;

;

;

Essylt se releva après avoir embrassé et caressé chaque loup. Elle ne se faisait pas vraiment de soucis, Kenan les ayant toujours eu dans les jambes quand il partait chasser sans elle. Mais elle ressentit tout de même un pincement au cœur. Ses deux fidèles compagnons allaient lui manquer.

Elle rejoignit les trois Tuathas qui l'attendaient.

A la suggestion de Grimbeorn, elle ne les accompagnerait finalement pas sur le chemin du retour. D'après lui, Radagast était rentré. Et il était inquiet. Le magicien avait traversé la plaine de la vallée de l'Anduin sur son traîneau, s'arrêtant chez les Béornides pour que ces lapins puissent se reposer et que leur maître dévore quelques pâtisseries. Le change-peau affirmait que le vieillard était étrange.

Comme si Radagast pouvait ne pas être étrange…

Mais elle avait confiance en l'instinct de Grimbeorn, aussi, avec l'accord de Kenan, elle partirait à Rhosgobel le lendemain matin puis rejoindrait la tribu plus tard.

\- Fais attention à toi, Essylt, lui souffla Kenan en la serrant dans ses bras.

\- Toi aussi. Sourit elle.

Elle détestait ces moments. A chaque fois qu'un membre de la tribu s'éloignait des autres suffisamment loin, la coutume était de lui faire ses adieux. Au cas où. Et les nombreux disparus ne faisaient que confirmer ce geste bien glauque.

Kenan ne lui rendit pas son sourire.

\- Tu seras seule cette fois, pas même un de tes loups pour te couvrir. Alors fais très attention !

La jeune femme opina de la tête. Elle se tourna vers Sloan ne sachant pas comment agir. Le jeune homme lui n'hésita pas. Elle retint son souffle quand il déposa un baiser sur le tatouage de son front. Le baiser du mari lors du mariage…La jeune femme baissa les yeux tandis qu'il s'éloignait vers les traîneaux sans un mot. Essylt connaissait ses sentiments en son encontre et même si elle avait réalisé au cours de l'année de leur union qu'elle ne les partageait pas, il lui avait été difficile de refuser de renouveler leurs noces sachant que son époux en serait blessé. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle en souffrirait autant. Si seulement, elle avait refusé sa demande... Ils n'en seraient pas là aujourd'hui, à se battre, mais comme avant, tel un frère et une sœur.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Lui souffla Siobhan. Il finira par s'en remettre.

Essylt serra à son tour son amie dans ses bras.

\- Toi, crois moi qu'on va avoir une petite discussion sur un certain change-peau, lui chuchota t-elle à l'oreille.

Siobhan se détacha d'elle, écarlate. Amusée, Essylt lui fit un clin d'œil. Si elle croyait franchement avoir été discrète à toujours observer le fils unique de Grimbéorn, elle rêvait. Surtout qu'elle avait aussi vu ce dernier porter une certaine attention à son amie. Elle se prit à imaginer la tête d'Etain si elle apprenait que sa petite fille se faisait courtiser par un change-peau. Elle étouffa un petit rire. La pauvre, elle serait sous la surveillance constante de l'aînée de la tribu.

Ils prirent la route.

Elle décida de les accompagner jusqu'en haut de la colline proche. Essylt resta debout à les regarder jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne deviennent trop lointain. Ils n'arriveraient réellement sous le couvert des arbres que d'ici trois ou quatre heures.

 _« Pourvu qu'ils arrivent sain et saufs. »_ pensa t-elle.

Quand elle amorça son retour vers les fermes des Béornides, le soleil avait disparu. Elle se hâta, n'ayant aucune envie de rester ainsi à découvert. La vallée était infesté de gobelins dés que la nuit tombait et même si aucun ne s'aventurait prés du Carrock, elle n'avait aucune envie de se faire prendre à défaut. Elle vit en arrivant que Ragnar s'était posté sur un petit promontoire de pierres surveillant les alentours. Elle sourit en devinant qu'il avait veillé sur elle. Décidément, si Siobhan parvenait à le prendre dans ses filets, ce ne serait pas une mauvaise chose, loin de là. Quand elle arriva à sa hauteur, il sauta et atterrit à coté d'elle dans un bruit sourd. Ils marchèrent côte à côte sans échanger le moindre mot jusqu'aux fortifications. Elle l'attendit quand il referma derrière eux la lourde porte de bois gravé d'ours, bien décidée à ne pas se mêler de ses affaires.

\- Je suis étonnée que tu n'es pas encore de petits oursons, Lâcha t-elle comme si de rien n'était.

Son compagnon la regarda un court instant.

\- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

\- Comme ça, je me disais juste que tu étais largement en âge de prendre femme.

Ragnar la sonda, suspicieux. Ça allait être serré. Il était loin d'être bête le bougre. Ils reprirent leur marche. La maison de Grimbeorn était la plus éloignée des quatre fermes, ce qui lui laissait largement le temps d'ennuyer un peu son ami.

\- Sauf si bien sûr tu préfères une amitié… disons...plus virile.

A peine, eut elle fini sa phrase que l'immense change-peau la saisit violemment par les épaules et pencha la tête vers elle.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que certains de ta tribu vivent de cette manière , qu'il en ai de même pour moi !

La jeune femme ferma les yeux éclaboussée par la salive de son vis à vis. Elle leva les mains, paumes tournées vers lui, en signe de paix. Ragnar la relâcha.

\- C'est ce qui se dit parmi les tiens, que je préfère les… hommes ? Demanda t-il sans cacher son inquiétude.

\- Pourquoi cela t'inquiète t-il ? Rétorqua Essylt.

Le fils du chef des Béornides ne répondit pas et reprit sa marche sans l'attendre. La Tuatha trottina jusqu'à arriver à sa hauteur et du forcer le pas pour maintenir son allure.

\- Noooon, Fit-elle après un petit moment. Ne me dis pas que tu as des vues sur l'une des miennes ?

Ragnar grogna. Il se mit à marcher encore plus rapidement quand elle laissa échapper un petit rire.

Elle commença à donner les noms de toute les femmes de la tribu, surveillant sa réaction. Quand elle arriva à Siobhan, elle perçût une discret coup d'œil dans sa direction. Elle était si contente qu'elle eut envie de frapper dans ses mains.

Malheureusement pour elle, ils arrivèrent devant la porte ouverte de la maison du père du Change-peau. Ragnar en profita pour fuir à coté de son père surprit. Essylt, elle, se contenta de prendre place à gauche de son hôte avec douceur arborant un sourire victorieux promettant mille tourment au concerné. Elle connaissait le fils de Grimbéorn depuis une quinzaine d'années, lorsqu'à l'époque elle accompagnait Galaad chez les Béornides, et elle ne se lassait pas de l'ennuyer. Ce qu'il savait parfaitement lui rendre.

;

;

;

 **9 août de l'année 3018 du T. A. - Rhovanion - Forêt Noire  
**

Le jour était encore jeune quand elle quitta la sécurité du Carrock, sa besace pleine des gâteaux et d'un pot de miel dont raffolait le vieux mage. Son arc bandé et passé à travers l'épaule, son couteau à portée de main, elle marcha pendant plusieurs heures ne faisant pas même une halte pour déjeuner, préférant manger en marchant. L'après midi était déjà bien entamé quand elle arriva à l'orée de la forêt noire et de l'ancienne route qu'empruntaient autrefois les marchands nains et humains pour Erebor. Normalement si tout se passait bien, elle arriverait à destination avant la fin du jour.

Essylt grimpa dans l'arbre le plus proche. Elle s'agenouilla sur la plus haute des branches qu'elle pût atteindre et observa scrupuleusement les alentours. Pas de toiles. Ce qui était déjà positif. Si il y en avait eu, elle aurait rebrousser chemin pour les contourner car seule, elle n'aurait aucune chance.

Elle choisit de traverser la forêt de branches en branches comme à son habitude.

Ses loups lui manquaient maintenant qu'elle était dans la pénombre étouffante des bois. C'était la première fois depuis qu'elle les avaient trouvés qu'elle était séparé d'eux. Sept ans déjà. Kenan et elle, les avaient découvert dans le garde mangé d'une de ses horribles araignées géantes. La mère et trois louveteaux étaient déjà morts mais eux, par elle ne savait qu'elle force, avaient survécus. Comme elle. Contre l'avis de son ami, et d'une grande partie de la tribu, elle s'en était occupé, les avaient nourris et élevé. Les tout premiers de son clan. Plutôt de sa meute. Car elle doutait sincèrement de vivre assez longtemps pour prendre un nouvel un homme qui accepterait de porter sa marque et avoir des enfants. L'expérience avec Sloan ayant été un échec. Et les hommes de la tribus ne lui faisaient aucune cour. Même si son front portait la marque de la tribu de Nuada, elle resterait toujours l'étrangère. Son physique différait sensiblement de celui des Tuathas. La couleur de leur peau était d'une jolie teinte de miel alors que la sienne était blanche. La plupart avaient les yeux verts, les siens étaient bruns. Et elle était plus petite et plus trapue qu'eux. Trop différente pour les attirer.

Sauf Sloan. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle lui avait cédé. Quelle erreur.

Elle s'arrêta. Elle n'était plus très loin de Rhosgobel à présent, a peine quelques mètres à franchir. Elle apercevait même la petite maison construite autour du grand chêne.

Elle descendit de l'arbre, décidée à finir à pied.

Plus elle se rapprochait plus son instinct lui disait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle attrapa son couteau de chasse prête à s'en servir et avança sans le moindre bruit, sur ses gardes.

Pourquoi les oiseaux ne chantaient pas ? Pas une seule fois qu'elle était venu, le silence ne l'avait accueillit.

Elle pénétra dans la clairière. Grimbéorn avait raison. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Pas un seul des animaux avec lesquels vivait Radagast n'était là. Elle vit que la porte de la petite maison était entrouverte.

Elle courût jusqu'à elle et entra.

Et elle comprit pourquoi il n'y avait personne dehors. Ils semblaient être tous à l'intérieur. De la petite entrée, elle pouvaient voir que les volatiles avaient trouvé refuge dans les branches du chêne, les souris et les autres rongeurs restaient en tas de fourrures mêlées contre le mur face à elle. Il y avait même un petit renard roux assis. Tous silencieux. Tous entrain de regarder dans la même direction.

Nerveuse, Essylt s'avança.

Au milieu de la pièce, assis sur son fauteuil, se tenait Radagast. Le vieux mage tremblait le visage figé dans un masque de douleur.

La jeune femme laissa son couteau tomber au sol et courut à lui.

\- Par Dana ! Radagast !

Elle voulut le toucher pour voir si il n'était pas blesser mais se ravisa craignant de ne pas améliorer l'état du magicien. Elle secoua une main devant ses yeux grands ouverts.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire….Il faut me le dire…. Dites moi quoi faire….

Complètement paniquée, elle tenta de se remémorer tout ce qu'elle avait apprendre d'Etain. Mais rien ne lui venait. C'était comme si elle ne savait plus rien. Sa tête était vide. Elle sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle était inutile, une fois de plus.

\- Gen…

La voix d'outre tombe qui sortit de la gorge de son ami la fit sursauter.

\- Radagast ?

\- tian...neuh.

Essylt se reprit. Gentiane. De la gentiane. Il lui fallait de la gentiane.

Elle courût jusqu'à la table contre le mur où se trouvait en partie tous ses petits pots de choses séchées. Chacun d'eux portaient de fines inscriptions. Le problème était qu'elle ne savait pas lire. Pourquoi par la déesse n'avait elle pas plus écouté quand Radagast déblatérait sur ses préparations…. Quelle idiote.

Elle ferma les yeux tentant de se souvenir de l'odeur de la petite fleur bleue. Il fallait qu'elle se concentre. Elle ouvrit le premier pot et renifla. Le parfum piquant l'assaillit. Des fourmis. Elle en prit un second.

Elle continua ainsi pendant un temps qui lui parût interminable, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Elle jeta le dernier pot sur la table. Elle n'avait pas reconnu la plante dans aucun d'eux. Elle s'apprêtait à fouiller la maison de fond en comble quand elle avisa une petite souris au bord d'une des fenêtres, qui tournait sur elle même en poussant de petits cris. Elle était tellement fixée sur son objectif qu'elle ne l'avait même pas remarquer.

Elle se rapprocha de l'animal qui continuait son petit manège. Derrière elle, accroché par un fil au rebord, séchait la tête en bas un bouquet de gentiane. Elle l'arracha et retourna vivement auprès du magicien.

\- Radagast ! J'ai la gentiane ! Je fais quoi ?

Le vieil homme leva une main tremblante vers la cheminée. Elle vit qu'une petite marmite avait été mise sur le feu. Elle s'en approcha. Elle était vide. Le vieil homme avait dû mettre de l'eau la dedans et elle avait dû s'évaporer. Tentant de ne pas penser au temps que le magicien avait passé à souffrir sur son fauteuil, elle posa le bouquet de fleurs à même le sol et, sans réfléchir se saisit du récipient pour le remplir.

Le bruit de la marmite qui rebondit au sol fût couvert par son cri. Maudissant sa stupidité, Essylt serra les dents pour oublier sa propre douleur. Elle prit le premier linge qu'elle aperçut et s'empara à nouveau du récipient. Elle courût au demi-tonneau à eau de pluie et le remplit. En tentant d'éviter d'en renverser le contenu, elle se hâta de le replacer au crochet au dessus de l'âtre.

Et maintenant il fallait attendre.

Elle trempa le linge qui s'avérait être un vieux gilet de lin troué dans l'eau et rejoignit le mage. Avec autant de douceur qu'il lui était possible, elle tamponna le visage couvert de sueur de Radagast.

Dés que l'eau émit un clapotement significatif, elle le laissa pour arracher les fleurs séchées des tiges et les jeta dans l'eau. A l'aide d'une louche, elle remua l'infusion. Ignorant le temps qu'il fallait pour que la plante soit efficace, elle laissa la préparation bouillir un petit moment.

Elle finit par remplir un gobelet et dés qu'il fût un peu refroidit, le mit sous le nez du vieil homme.

\- C'est la gentiane, Radagast…

Le magicien entrouvrit les lèvres. Essylt versa le liquide encore bien chaud dans la bouche de son ami qui avalait très lentement. Il referma la bouche. Au bout d'un petit moment, ses tremblements cessèrent. Rassurée, la guerrière s'autorisa à s'asseoir. Elle posa le gobelet et tira une chaise pour prendre place prés de lui.

Même quand il ferma les yeux et s'endormit, elle resta à ses cotés pour le rafraîchir avec son pauvre tissu mouillé.

;

;

;

Ce fût la cuisante douleur de ses mains qui réveilla Essylt. Une douleur pulsante. Elle avait fini par s'assoupir dans un sommeil sans rêve sur sa chaise. Elle s'aperçût que Radagast n'était plus à coté d'elle. Maudissant sa faiblesse, elle se leva. Elle fit craquer sa nuque qui l'élançait et entreprit de mettre la main sur ce magicien , où tout du moins ce qui en restait vu le nombre de cloques. Elle se rassurait en se disant que si il avait été capable de se lever c'était qu'il devait aller mieux.

Elle finit par le trouver à l'étage dans sa petite chambre farfouillant dans un tas de papier. Il avait même remit cet horrible couvre-chef à oreilles de lapin.

\- Vous allez mieux à ce que je vois, Lança t-elle. Vous savez que vous m'avez fichu une sacrée peur !

Le vieil homme ne daigna pas relever la tête et continua ses recherches. La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel. Finalement, tout redevenait à la normale. Il lui allait falloir retourner chez Grimbéorn pour le rassurer.

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé, Radagast ? Demanda t-elle. Qu'est ce qui vous est arrivé ?

Toujours aucune réponse. Maudissant tous les magiciens bornés de ce monde, elle se décida à le rejoindre. Avant même qu'elle n'eut le temps de poser sa main sur son épaule, il se releva, sa tête rentrant en contact avec le menton d'Essylt.

\- Par Dana, Radagast ! Cria t-elle. Vous voulez m'achevez ?

Il se contenta de lui mettre un tas de feuille remplies d'écritures dans les mains avant qu'elle ne réagisse et trotta jusqu'à l'escalier branlant. Faisant fit de la soudaine douleur, la Tuatha prit les feuillets entre ses doigts et le suivit. Oui, il avait l'air parfaitement remis.

Arrivée dans la salle, elle le découvrit entrain remplir sa besace de petits pots.

\- Hé ! Protesta t-elle.

Le temps qu'elle arrive à sa hauteur, il avait aussi glissé son étrange cristal bleue dans son sac. Il se retourna vers elle pour lui arracher les papiers. Alors elle vit. Elle avait eu tort. Il n'allait pas mieux, loin de là. Sa peau avait pris la couleur des cendres. Mais le pire venaient de ses yeux. Des larmes épaisses et noires coulaient sur son visage.

\- Radagast !

Le magicien lui jeta sa besace rempli à craquer sans lui jeter un regard.

\- Tu dois partir…

Même sa voix était sifflante.

\- Radagast, vos yeux…

\- Il faut que tu partes, maintenant !

Essylt lui attrapa le bras violemment.

\- Qu'est ce qui vous arrive ? Cria t-elle. Dites moi !

\- Va voir… Gandalf. Lui saura. Oui lui saura.

\- Gandalf peut vous soigner. Et il est où Gandalf ?

Elle se souvenait très bien de l'autre magicien venu l'année précédente et qui parvenait à allumer sa pipe sans feu.

\- Va a Fondcombe. Il saura.

\- Mais c'est où ça, Fondcombe ?

\- De l'autre coté des montagnes.

Essylt se sentit désemparée. Il lui faudrait des jours pour rejoindre les montagnes. Et pour les traverser, sûrement plus encore. Et elle ne connaissait pas du tout ces terres. Elle ignorait totalement comment on pouvait passer de l'autre coté des montagnes. Vu l'état de son ami, elle ne trouverait jamais ce Gandalf à temps.

\- Mais, c'est impossible vous…

\- Ah ! L'interrompit le magicien en criant. J'ai failli oublier. Et faut pas que j'oublie… Ahh non.

Elle lui fit un sourire qui se voulait rassurant et s'approcha de lui. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il se calme. Avant qu'elle ne rouvre la bouche, il lui attrapa violemment le visage et se mit à chuchoter dans une langue incompréhensive. Elle se débattit quand il sembla entrer en transe mais elle ne parvenait pas à se libérer. Les iris de Radagast montèrent sous ses paupières.

Et sans qu'elle n'eut prévu une telle chose, il l'embrassa.

Les yeux grands ouverts sous le choc du geste de son ami, Essylt ne bougea pas.

« Il est complètement fou » pensa t-elle.

Elle tenta de parler mais il ne la relâcha pas, au contraire. Le dégoût la saisit quand il força ses lèvres. Elle se débattit à nouveau avec plus de vigueur. Alors qu'elle sentait la prise sur ses joues se desserrer, une chose glaciale et vaporeuse remplit sa bouche. Avec horreur, elle la sentit descendre le long de sa gorge.

Radagast s'écarta d'elle sans la relâcher. Essylt était terrifiée. Elle ressentait le trajet de la chose glaciale au sein de son corps.

\- Trouve Gandalf, dis lui que je… suis navré pour Curumo. Je ne savais pas.

La douleur qui la saisit fût si fulgurante qu'elle en eut le souffle coupé. Ses jambes lâchèrent. Radagast la suivit dans sa chute, les mains toujours posées sur son visage.

\- Lilotëniel. N'oublie surtout pas. Lilotëniel.

Quand des milliers d'aiguilles de douleurs lui transpercèrent le crâne, Essylt voulut hurler mais sa bouche ne répondit pas. Elle s'entendit pousser un râle affligeant. Un voile noir recouvrit ses yeux et la dernière chose qui lui parvint avant se sombrer fût la voix lointaine de Radagast.

« Pardonne moi ».

;

;

;

* Fras : Nom donné par les Tuathas pour gobelins. En "réalité" il s'agit de lutins en vendée.


	4. La traque

**Chapitre 3 : La traque**  
NB: Les lignes en italiques pendant les dialogues sont dans une langue autre que la langue commune.  
Merci à Darkklinne pour ton commentaire et ta fidélité ^^.  
Et merci aux autres, les inconnus, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir être lue.

;  
 **10 août de l'année 3018 du T. A. - Rhovanion- Rhosgobel**  
Quand Essylt revint à la conscience abandonnant des ténèbres étaient obscures sans le moindre rêve, une vive douleur lui vrillait les tempes. Comme cette fois où, avec Ragnar, elle avait vidé plusieurs bouteilles de cet alcool de miel que fabriquaient les Béornides. Mais en pire. Elle entrouvrit les yeux pour les refermer aussitôt. A sa migraine venait se rajouter l'élancement de ses mains. Comment était il possible qu'elle fût assez stupide pour attraper une marmite en fonte pratiquement chauffée à blanc….  
Radagast.  
Tout lui revint subitement. L'étrange mal du magicien, la tentative de guérison, le baiser…Et ce truc dans sa bouche... Cette fois ci, elle ouvrit grand les yeux oubliant la brûlure du soleil. Elle allait le tuer !  
Elle se releva sur les coudes. De ce qu'elle pouvait voir, elle était allongée à même le sol détrempé de la forêt, dans un tas de buissons. Avec beaucoup de difficultés, elle finit par se mettre en position assise. Elle était transie de froid et complètement trempée. Il avait dû pleuvoir. Ses muscles étaient endoloris et raides. Elle regarda ses mains. C'était pas beau à voir. A certains endroits, la peau était brune mais à d'autres heureusement moins nombreux, les chairs étaient à vif. Les plupart des petites cloques étaient percées. Elle appuya sur la plus grosse qui recouvrait son pouce gauche. Un étrange liquide transparent en sortit. Ça n'avait pas l'air infecté.  
A sa grande honte, elle mit même un certain temps pour parvenir à enfin se redresser sur ses deux pieds. Elle fit un pas en avant en se maintenant du tranchant de la main sur un tronc qui se trouvait à proximité. Même ses genoux avaient du mal à se plier. Le poids de sa besace n'aidaient pas ses mouvements. Elle ignorait ce que lui avait fait ce vieux fou mais elle allait le massacrer. Mêmes ses foutus lapins ne le reconnaîtraient pas quand elle en aurait fini avec lui. Enfin, si il était en état. Car autant qu'elle s'en souvenait, il n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien, pas bien du tout.  
Mais qu'est ce qu'elle foutait là ?  
Elle fit un nouveau pas. Un léger frisson remonta le long de sa nuque. Elle n'était pas seule. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Des dizaines de pairs d'yeux la scrutaient. Elle se tourna légèrement et vit la même scène dans son dos. Il y avait là souris, mulots et autre rongeurs. Des oiseaux allant de la simple mésange à Bergamote le faucon. Elle vit une famille de renard et au moins une vingtaine de lapins à sa gauche. Et tous étaient fixés sur une chose. Elle. Pas du tout rassurant. Cela avait même quelque chose de terrifiant.  
\- Qu'est ce vous me voulez ?! Cria t-elle légèrement paniquée.  
Aucuns d'entre eux ne bougea.  
« Comme si ils allaient te répondre » Pensa t-elle.  
Tout d'un coup un flot d'images et sons assaillirent son esprit. Complètement déstabilisée, elle tomba à genoux. Tout cessa abruptement sous les cris de crécelles du faucon. Elle posa ses mains au sol pour se stabiliser et cria sous la douleur des brûlures qu'elle mettait à mal. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle se releva en se servant de la force de ses avants bras. Il était possible qu'elle soit encore dans un songe. Elle se souvenait de cauchemars si profonds qu'elle avait eu une impression de réalité. Elle était sûrement encore assoupie chez Grimbéorn et tout ce qu'elle croyait être en train de vivre émanait de Midir , le dieu de la tromperie chez les Tuathas.  
Un puissant bruissement d'ailes l'intrigua et elle vit Bergamote se poser au sol. L'oiseau la fixait. Essylt déglutit. Depuis quand ce foutu piaf la mettait autant mal à l'aise…Sans savoir pourquoi, elle lui rendit son regard. Les étranges visions lui revinrent mais cette fois beaucoup plus clairement. Elle ferma les yeux et derrière ses paupières elle découvrit des images qui ne venaient pas d'elle. Elle voyait la forêt vu d'un point élevé et mouvant. Elle volait. C'était si grisant. Elle sentait le vent s'engouffrer dans ses plûmes. Elle était libre. Les images changèrent d'un coup. Elle ne volait plus. Toujours en hauteur, elle se vit, elle, et Radagast. Elle était allongée, inconsciente le corps secoué par des tremblements. Elle percevait la voix lointaine du mage mais pas un mot ne se détachait des autres. Il s'agissait plus la d'un murmure. Tout disparu pour une nouvelle scène, Radagast se démenait pour la tirer sur le sol de la forêt aider par des animaux. La dernière vision qui s'empara de son esprit la fit hoqueter de peur. Des Kobolds surgissaient dans la clairière. Ils envahissaient la maison et dévastaient tout. Le feu. Et Radagast encerclé par ces horribles créatures. Le magicien, couvert de sang qui se démenait alors qu'il disparaissait dans les ténèbres des bois, emporté par les Kobolds.  
Elle rouvrit les yeux et cria.  
Le souffle court, elle reporta à nouveau son attention sur le rapace. C'était comme si elle avait vu à travers ses yeux. C'était impossible. L'oiseau secouait la tête de haut en bas. Comme si... Comme si il voulait… Non, c'était impossible. Seul Radagast pouvait… Lui seul communiquait avec ses foutus bestioles et croyait qu'elles lui répondaient.  
Radagast.  
La jeune femme se remit sur pieds en grimaçant. Elle fit quelques pas peu assurés puis s'arrêta. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la direction à prendre. Réfléchir. Il fallait réfléchir. Mais la vision de Radagast blessé ne la quittait paq. Elle se retourna. Un peu effrayée, elle vit que toutes les bestioles s'étaient rapprochés dans son dos, la fixant toujours. C'était vraiment dérangeant. Et si...  
Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle allait faire une chose pareille.  
\- Où… Où...est la maison ? Grimaça t-elle.  
Avant qu'elle n'eut le temps de maudire sa bêtise, un écureuil roux s'avança vers elle. Il fit de petits bruits ressemblant à de petit couinements. Essylt se demanda si elle était entrain de devenir folle. Ou alors de rêver, mais la douleur lui affirmait que c'était impossible. Impossible… Ce mot lui revenait en tête comme une prière. Il était impossible que les visions venaient de Bergamote. Il était impossible que cet écureuil est réellement compris sa demande. Mais surtout il était impossible qu'elle est su ce que lui disait ce foutu rongeur. Car a travers ses petits cris elle avait perçu distinctement « Suis moi ». Elle repensa à cette chose qui avait empli sa bouche quand Radagast l'avait saisie. Peut être qu'il lui avait lancé un sort. Après tout, n'était il pas un magicien, et elle ignorait toute la portée réel de ses pouvoirs.  
Quand l'écureuil s'élança à sa droite, elle cessa de réfléchir et le suivit.  
Au début, elle manqua d'embrasser le sol à plusieurs reprises, les jambes tremblantes. Mais au fur et à mesure de ses pas elle sentait qu'elles reprenaient leur anciennes souplesse. Elle arriva à la clairière. Ou tout du moins ce qu'il en restait. La maison n'était plus que cendres fumantes. La réminiscence du massacre de son village la saisit de plein fouet. Secouant la tête, dans une tentative inutile de se sortir de ses pensées, elle s'avança. Il était évident qu'il y avait eu affrontement. Le corps d'un de ces dégoûtants Kobolds trônait contre un rocher. Essylt voulut se saisir de son couteau mais elle n'attrapa que du vide. Son arc et sa dague avaient du rester dans la maison. Elle marcha doucement vers la créature. Elle aperçut ce qui ressemblait à une épée courbe dans l'herbe. Elle s'en empara tentant de faire fi de sa douleur et donna un petit coup sur le corps du Kobold. Ce dernier glissa a terre comme une poupée désarticulée.  
La Tuatha repoussa toute la tristesse qui l'a saisit. Il n'était pas temps de pleurer. Pas cette fois. Elle n'irait pas se cacher et attendre qu'une bonne âme vienne à son secours. C'était à son tour, ce serait elle le sauveur.  
Elle était une guerrière, formée à traquer et à éliminer. Elle allait trouver ses créatures, les massacrer et récupérer Radagast. Et une fois qu'elle aurait sauver cet idiot farfelu, elle s'arrangerait de faire en sorte qu'il se souvienne de ne plus jamais posé ses sales pattes sur elle. Et après ils mangeraient des gâteaux au miel, comme avant.  
Se concentrer. Ne pas penser au fait qu'il était peut être déjà mort. Ne pas penser qu'elle parlait avec un rongeur. Se concentrer.  
D'abord ses mains. Si elle voulait se battre, il fallait se soigner. Elle planta le sabre dans le sol. Elle jeta un regard circulaire autour d'elle. Il lui fallait quelque chose pour se bander.  
Sa sacoche.  
Elle ôta la lanière passée en bandoulière et vida le contenu de sa besace sur le sol humide. Sous l'insistance de Siobhan, elle emmenait toujours des linges propres avec elle. Elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait et plus encore. Les petit pots que Radagast avait glissé dans ses affaires roulèrent au sol. Elle s'en saisit. En les ouvrant, elle découvrit qu'ils contenaient tout deux une pâte grisâtre à l'odeur piquante. N'ayant aucune idée de ce que cela pouvait être, elle les remis dans son sac avec tout le reste, les feuillets remplis d'écriture, le cristal bleu et ses maigres possessions, ne gardant que les bandes de tissus et le sachet que Grimbéorn lui avait donné. Elle savait qu'en plus des gâteaux il y avait glissé un pot en terre de miel pour le magicien. Elle banda difficilement ses mains en badigeonnant de miel la chair à vif. C'était plus que rudimentaire mais elle devrait s'en contenter.  
Elle se dirigea ensuite vers le cadavre. Elle le fouilla sommairement et le soulagea de ses « armes ». Un petit arc et des flèches aux plumes noires mais aussi d'un couteau taillé vraisemblablement dans de l'os. Mettant de coté le fait qu'il pouvait provenir d'un os humain, elle l'attacha à sa ceinture. Le sabre courbe le rejoignit peu après. Elle débanda l'arc pour le glisser dans la poche de cuir qui contenait les traits et l'accrocha à sa besace, à porté de main.  
Enfin prête, il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire. Trouver une piste à suivre.  
La pluie avait dû faire disparaître beaucoup de traces et elle était de loin la meilleure pisteuse de la tribu, c'était Sloan qui s'occupait de ça. Par Dana, ses loups auraient été d'une grande aide. Elle fureta prêt des frondaisons mais ne trouva rien d'apparent. Partir à l'aveugle était inenvisageable. Et retourner chez les Tuatha tout autant. Elle ignorait déjà l'avance qu'ils avaient sur elle et perdre plus de temps signifiait la mort du magicien.  
Les animaux.  
Bergamote lui avait transmis sa vue de l'enlèvement. Il pourrait lui indiquer la voie. D'ailleurs où étaient ils.  
Elle allait se rediriger vers l'endroit où elle avait repris conscience quand elle les vit. Tous à l'orée de la clairière, à moitié cachés dans les buissons. Ils avaient l'air terrifiés et elle aussi. Elle trouvait ça vraiment troublant.  
\- Aidez moi ! Ordonna t-elle. Par où sont ils partis ?  
Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'elle parlait à des rongeurs et des volatiles.  
Une seule réponse lui vint sous des vues différentes mais avec le même sujet. Les visions portaient toutes sur la même personne. Le vieillard qu'elle avait rencontré l'année précédente. Gandalf le Gris. Radagast lui avait aussi demandé de le trouver avant qu'elle ne s'évanouisse. Mais il lui était impensable de faire une telle chose. Elle ne connaissait ni cet homme ni le moyen de le trouver. Elle n'abandonnerait pas son ami, aussi pervers et dérangé soit il.  
\- Non ! Leur cria t-elle alors qu'ils continuaient à l'abreuver des mêmes images encore et encore.  
Les vues cessèrent. Et un concert de piaillements et autres cris s'éleva des fourrées. Elle n'allait quand même pas se faire dicter sa conduite par des rats !  
\- Je vais chercher Radagast ! Aidez moi !  
Aucun d'eux ne bougea n'y ne lui envoya une réponse perceptible. Elle allait faire demi-tour pour se débrouiller toute seule quand un mouvement provint d'une branche d'arbre. Un éclair roux qui sauta sur son épaule y plantant ses petites griffes.  
« Grison aider »  
\- Grison ? C'est ton nom ?  
« Grison trouver ami»  
L'écureuil descendit en marchant à la verticale sur son dos et courut à l'opposé de la clairière. Elle s'élança derrière lui.  
\- Un écureuil roux qui s'appelle Grison… Je suis sure que c 'est Radagast qui t'a nommé ainsi !  
Il n'y avait que lui pour faire un truc pareil. Son cœur se serra à la pensée de ce que devait subir le magicien. La jeune femme serra les dents. Pour l'instant, il lui fallait se contenir. Se concentrer, remonter la piste. Mais dés qu'elle le mettrait la main dessus, elle laisserait sortir toute cette rage qu'elle gardait en elle depuis si longtemps. Ils allaient amèrement regretter d'avoir croisé sa route.

 **17 août de l'année 3018 du T. A. - Rhovanion- Forêt de Grand'peur**  
Eärmir ne peut empêcher la joie d'arriver à ses lèvres et sourit.  
Sept ans.  
Cela faisait sept années qu'ils avaient été envoyés à la lisière Nord Ouest de Taur e-Ndaeledos*. Sept années à surveiller les allées et venues de ces Yrchs. Sept années à se battre dans les arbres pour protéger les leurs. Sept années loin de leur cité. Plusieurs d'entre eux avaient rejoint les cavernes de Mandos, d'autres leur avait été envoyés en renfort. Mais du groupe initial des quinze frontaliers il n'en restait que huit. Les huit meilleurs, ceux qui suivraient leur capitaine jusque dans la mort non sans avoir massacré le plus d'ennemis possible. Ils étaient tous de la même générations, ils avaient été élevés ensemble, s'étaient entraînés ensemble, avaient prêté serment ensemble. Les frères Tholgil et Tathor, la froide Arya, Ninniach qui aimait chanter aux les étoiles, Imloth, l'imposant Gelirion, Maellas le fils aîné du roi et il y avait lui, Eärmir, l'éclaireur.  
Sept années, ce n'était rien dans la vie d'un Elfe... Et bien, Earmir aurait bien voulu échanger sa place avec celui qui avait décrété ce genre d'ineptie. Parce que sept années à garder la frontière, c'était pas vraiment une promenade parmi les légendaires Mellyrn* de la Lorien.  
Les chants de sa cité, la quiétude de leur caverne et pouvoir de nouveaux admirer les Ellith*, voilà ce qu'il voulait faire. Parce que, n'en déplaise à Ninniath, sa fiancée n'était pas vraiment un modèle de la grâce des Eldar. Elle était belle, c'était indéniable, mais le fait qu'elle accorde autant d'importance à son aspect qu'un troll des montagnes ne jouait pas en sa faveur.  
L'éclaireur sourit à nouveau. Derrière lui, dans toute sa discrétion, Gelirion se targuait déjà de reprendre sa cour auprès d'une elleth* du nom de Niphredil.  
- _Dés qu'elle me verra, elle me suppliera de l'épouser._  
 _\- Il m'est avis quelle te suppliera plutôt de prendre un bain,_ Rit Tholgil. _Tu empeste l'orch à des lieux !_  
- _Tu aurais dû enterrer cette horreur,_ Grogna Arya.  
Pour le malheur de la pauvre elleth, Gelirion s'était mis en tête de lui offrir l'une de ses armes volé à un gobelins, comme prise de guerre. Leur ami avait une conception très étrange d'un cadeau à offrir à une femme.  
Le seul qui gardait son visage fermé était Maellas. Aucune joie n'émanait du prince. Earmir savait parfaitement que son ami aurait préféré passer encore un siècle à surveiller Gundabad plutôt que de retourner à leur cité. L'héritier du roi n'avait pas une relation des plus saines avec son père depuis le départ de son frère cadet quelques soixante ans plus tôt. Legolas avait toujours réussi à tempérer les deux caractères, et sa disparition n'avait fait qu'envenimer les choses entre Thranduil et son fils aîné.  
Eärmir stoppa abruptement sa progression.  
Il avait perçu quelque chose. Cela avait été rapide et lointain mais rien ne pouvait échapper à ses sens acérés. La question était de savoir si c'était le genre de chose à éliminer ou non. Il sentit ses compagnons stopper non loin derrière lui. Il se tourna vers Maellas qui venait d'atterrir sur une branche à ses cotés. L'éclaireur répondit à la question muette de son supérieur en indiquant le Sud Ouest d'un mouvement du menton. Le capitaine leva le bras sans dissimuler son sourire satisfait. Obéissants à l'ordre silencieux, le groupe d'Elfes s'élança.  
Cette fois, ce n'était pas ces maudites araignées qu'ils avaient rencontrés depuis leur départ. A la puanteur qu'ils pouvaient tous désormais percevoir, ils savaient tous à quoi ils s'attaquaient.  
Des Yrch*.  
Une nouvelle chasse débutait.  
Ils couraient sur les branches, sautant d'arbres en arbres et sans faire trembler les nombreuses toiles géantes qui recouvraient les végétaux. Sans le moindre bruit. Leur proie n'aurait aucune chance.

;

;

;

Du bout de sa botte, Essylt secoua légèrement les feuilles mortes que lui avait indiqué Grison. Un petit piquet apparu, sur lequel était noué une petite cordelette brune. Un piège. L'écureuil venait sans doute de lui sauver la vie. Sans le toucher, elle le suivit. Il montait le long d'un arbre disparaissant derrière les branches. Prenant garde à ne pas s'en approcher, elle escalada tant bien que mal l'imposant frêne. Grison, qui l'avait suivit, grimpa avec légèreté sur son épaule s'accrochant à sa peau nue avec ses petite griffes. Elle grimaça mais continua son ascension. Elle ne s'y ferait jamais. Arrivée à une hauteur suffisante, elle s'assit et passa une jambe de chaque coté de la branche. Se maintenant à la force des cuisses, elle se pencha et écarta toute les ramures qui cachaient à sa vue le piège. Surprise, elle resta immobile un instant. Si elle comprenait correctement le mécanisme, à l'instant où elle aurait pousser la cordelette du pied, l'énorme bouclier percé de lames l'aurait transpercé de part en part. La seule fois où elle avait vu une de ses choses, un Tuatha était déjà entrain d'agoniser, accroché dessus. Et il avait mis beaucoup de temps à mourir.  
Remerciant sa chance et surtout son compagnon d'infortune, Essylt recula en glissant de la branche en arrière pour finir le dos contre le tronc. Elle ressentit d'un coup toute la fatigue qu'elle accumulait depuis sa semaine de traque. Elle baissa les yeux sur ses mains toujours douloureuses. Le bandage de fortune commençait à s'imbiber de sang. L'écureuil descendit pour se poser à son tour face à elle. Il pencha la tête sur le coté.  
\- On continu, Répondit elle à sa question muette.  
Oui, il fallait continuer. Seuls les Dieux savaient dans quel état pouvait se trouver Radagast. Et une semaine entre les griffes de ces sales bestioles…. Sans compter que d'après le rongeur, elle était restée inconsciente pratiquement une journée entière. Refusant de céder à nouveau à son inquiétude, Essylt se releva. Elle profita de sa hauteur pour regarder dans la direction qu'avaient pris les créatures. Trois jours plus tôt, il lui avait fallu faire un choix : deux pistes à suivre. Elle avait opté pour le Nord en espérant ne pas avoir fait une erreur. Au loin, à travers ce qu'elle pouvait discerner entre les feuillages, elle crût identifier de grands voiles de soie blanche. Si la piste remontait jusqu'à l'un des territoires de ces horribles araignées géantes, ça allait devenir très problématique. Elle était seule. Et si elle ne voulait pas perdre de temps, la contourner n'était pas une possibilité.  
Décidée à réfléchir à la question que lorsqu'elle y serait, elle entama la descente de l'arbre, les muscles raidis par sa courte pause. Une fois au sol, elle enjamba le filin.  
Elle s'apprêtait à rejoindre le rongeur un peu plus loin quand mû par un réflexe instinctif elle plongea en avant lorsqu'un sifflement trancha le silence de la forêt. D'un rapide coup d'œil, elle vit qu'une large flèche à l'empennage noire était enfoncée dans un tronc à l'endroit où devait se trouver sa tête quelques secondes auparavant. Des Kobolds. Elle roula au sol pour se cacher derrière l'arbre, opposé à la provenance du trait.  
Elle sortit arc de la poche mais n'eut pas le temps de le bander. Elle eut à peine le temps de le lever pour parer le coup venant de sa droite. La créature grogna. Profitant de la surprise, la jeune femme donna un violent coup de pied dans l'une des chevilles de son adversaire l'envoyant au sol. Avant qu'il ne se relève, elle fût sur lui et lui trancha la gorge. Sans attendre son dû, elle reprit position derrière son tronc couverte de sang noir. Elle essuya négligemment son visage du dos de sa main et se pencha doucement. Ils étaient une bonne vingtaine à s'avancer et peut être plus si certains avaient décidés de se cacher. Ça allait vraiment être très difficile.  
Le piège !  
Elle se pencha à nouveau. Ils se rapprochaient d'elle en lui promettant de s'occuper d'elle. Si elle se débrouillait bien et rapidement, elle pourrait en avoir deux ou trois. Elle se déplaça derrière l'orme à sa gauche se rapprochant un peu plus de sa cible et attendit. Jugeant le moment opportun, elle lança le petit couteau en os à l'opposé de sa position et plongea. Par chance, les Kobolds étaient assez stupides pour que son simulacre de diversion fonctionne. Profitant des quelques secondes qui lui était octroyée, elle rampa au piquet et relâcha la corde.  
Elle roula au sol tandis qu'au dessus d'elle la mort fouettait l'air. Elle ferma les yeux priant pour que l'instrument mortel soit suffisamment élevé pour lui épargner une horrible agonie. Elle rouvrit les yeux, le souffle court. Pas de chance, un seul était tombé. Ses comparses avaient l'air très en colère. Elle eut à peine le temps de se remettre sur pieds qu'ils se jetèrent sur elle, la poursuivant en criant alors qu'elle s'enfuyait. Elle était la plus rapide en course des Tuathas et les Kobolds, contrairement à elle, étaient alourdis par leurs imposantes pièces d'armures.  
Elle sauta derrière le large tronc d'un arbre, profitant de la distance qu'elle était parvenue à mettre entre elle et ses ennemis. Les doigts tremblants et recouverts des bandages n'arrivaient pas à bander ce fichu arc.  
Elle allait jeter l'arme quand plusieurs sifflements suivis de bruits de chute la firent sursauter. Elle se pencha à nouveau. Devant ses yeux, se déroulait une scène inattendue. Des flèches pleuvaient des arbres et les Kobolds tombaient les uns après les autres. Elle essaya de discerner qui été entrain de lui sauver la vie, en vain.  
Abandonnant l'idée de se servir de cet arc, elle le remit dans la poche. Elle ignorait qui venait d'intervenir et elle n'avait aucune envie de le savoir. Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle. Il y avait trop peu de buissons dans cette partie des bois, il lui serrait difficile de disparaître à vue. Elle pouvait peut être passer par le haut. Elle se releva sans un bruit. Elle allait commencer à grimper quand elle découvrit avec stupeur que son arbre était déjà occupé. Une silhouette entièrement dissimulée sous des vêtement bruns et vert faisait chanter son arc. Pas une de ses créatures répugnantes mais un être humain.  
Complètement absorbée par son observation, elle ne vit le kobold que lorsqu'il fût elle. Elle eut juste le temps de se décaler d'un pas ce qui n'empêcha pas la lame souillée de lui mordre la hanche. Surprise, elle tomba au sol face contre terre. Elle roula sur elle même ce qui lui permit par chance d'éviter un nouveau coup d'épée. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se relever que le corps sans vie de la créature lui tombait dans les bras, se vidant de sang. Elle le repoussa en grimaçant et il roula sur le coté. Elle leva les yeux sur l'ombre face à elle. L'archer de son arbre était visiblement descendu et sa tentative de fuite désormais totalement avortée. Elle voulut se remettre sur pieds mais la flèche qu'encocha l'homme avec une vitesse stupéfiante à son encontre l'en dissuada.  
Essylt se perdue à nouveau dans la contemplation de son sauveur. Ou plutôt dans les vêtements qui le dissimulaient. Elle n'avait jamais vu une telle chose. De ses épaules jusqu'au milieu du torse le couvraient des centaines de petites feuilles de métal sombres.  
Elle prit conscience que les bruits de la bataille avaient cessés que lorsque d'autres hommes les rejoignirent. Ils échangèrent entre eux des paroles dans une langue qui lui était inconnue et rirent. Elle avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de partir et vite. Elle n'était pas stupide. La Tuatha connaissait parfaitement ce qu'elle risquait, elle, une femme coincée en pleine forêt par une dizaine d'hommes.

;

;

;

Maellas acheva l'orch* d'un rapide coup du tranchant de son épée. Il lui fit ensuite fendre l'air et le sang maudit de la créature quitta la pureté du métal. L'Elfe enjamba le corps sans vie à ses pieds et rejoignit les siens, la main toujours serrée sur la poignée de l'arme. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'une de ses horreurs étaient encore en vie. Quelle ne fût pas sa surprise de découvrir non pas un orch mais ce qui semblait être un humain. Et au vu de ce qui débordait de sa brassière de lamelles de cuir tressés, c'était une de leur femelle. Ses cheveux n'était qu'un ramassis de tresses emmêlées où il discernait plumes de toutes sortes et perles argentées. Elle portait aussi des braies faites d'empiècements du cuir grossièrement cousus entre eux et de ce qui devait être des bottes retenus aux mollets par une simple ficelle. Il n'avait jamais vu un tel accoutrement. Mais ce qui le surpris le plus étaient les étranges motifs tatoués sur ses avant bras, son front et sur l'une de ses épaules nue. Une Druath*. Pour autant qu'il le sache, il était de réputation que ces hommes avaient choisis de rejoindre l'Ombre.  
\- _C'est quoi ça?_ Grogna t-il en désignant la femelle.  
Eärmir se tourna vers lui tout en gardant la femelle toujours en joue.  
\- _Ça, mon frère, c'est une femme, à moins que mes yeux ne me trompent._  
\- _C'est une de ces Druath, tuez là !_  
Alors que Tholgil sortait l'une de ses dagues, Eärmir se mit entre elle et le guerrier. L'humaine se mit à ramper en arrière ayant visiblement compris ce qui l'attendait. Arya, derrière elle, l'arrêta d'un mouvement de pied et se baissa pour lui trancher la gorge. Surpris de l'intervention de son ami, Maellas leva la main pour lui faire comprendre d'attendre.  
\- _Eärmir ?_  
 _\- Tu la trouves à ton goût ?_ Demanda Gelirion goguenard.  
- _Regarde ce qu'elle a autour du cou._ Répondit l'éclaireur, ignorant l'intervention de l'imposant guerrier.  
Maellas obéit intrigué. Il mit la pointe de son épée sous sa gorge et la força à lever la tête. Malgré tout le sang infect qui la couvrait, il vit de quoi parlait Earmir. La menaçant toujours de sa lame, il se pencha et prit le petit bijou entre ses doigts. Le pendentif en mithril de fabrication elfique symbolisait l'étoile à cinq branches, l'emblème de l'Arnor. Il se releva et croisa le regard de la femelle. Des yeux remplis de rage et de peur mais aussi d'une détermination impressionnante.  
 _\- L'étoile des Dunedain,_ confirma t-il.  
- _Il serait mal avisé de tuer l'une des leurs_. Dit Eärmir en le rejoignant.  
Arya se pencha et grogna.  
 _\- L'une des leurs… Pas sur. Elle empeste encore plus que le cadeau de Gelirion._  
 _\- Elle la sûrement volé sur le cadavre d'un de ses hommes de l'Ouest._ Intervint Tholgil.  
Maellas le pensait aussi.  
\- Ou l'as tu eu ? Demanda le prince en langue commune.  
Comme il s'y attendait, la fille ne répondit pas.  
Ils pourraient la ramener au palais. Si ils parvenaient à la faire parler, ils en apprendraient plus sur les plans de l'Ennemi. Son père se ferait un plaisir de l'interroger. Il soupira. Elle était blessée. Elle allait les ralentir. Et la nuit allait bientôt tomber. Même pour ceux de son peuple, il n'était pas sain de rester dans les ténèbres dans cette partie des bois. L'elfe ôta son épée de son cou et la rangea dans son fourreau.  
\- Puisque tu t'en soucie autant, Eärmir, charges toi d'elle. Ordonna t-il en se détournant. Et attaches la, j'ai aucune envie de lui courir après !  
Il allait partir récupérer les flèches sur les cadavres quand finalement elle fit entendre sa voix.  
\- Laissez moi partir ! Je ne vous ai causé aucun tort !  
Maellas retourna auprès de la prisonnière. Il remarqua qu'Eärmir n'avait toujours pas pris la peine de l'attacher.  
\- Tu as pénétré le territoire des Elfes et nul ne peut traverser nos terres sans l'autorisation du roi. Lui répondit il.  
\- Des Elfes ?  
Le capitaine de l'escouade vit son regard s'agrandir de surprise.  
 _\- Attaches là !_  
Eärmir acquiesça.  
L'éclaireur se pencha sur la femme et l'aida à se relever. Elle tenta alors de s'échapper. Elle repoussa violemment l'Elfe et se mit à courir. Avant même qu'elle ne fit plusieurs mètres, Gelirion la frappa d'un coup à la tempe avec l'un de ses poings. Maellas foudroya son amis des yeux. Eärmir comprit le message car il alla s'empresser de nouer ses mains d'une courroie auquel il attacha une corde. Cette fois, le femelle, sonnée, ne fit même pas mine de ses débattre et lorsqu'ils se mirent en route après avoir repris leurs flèches sur les cadavres des yrch, Maellas se surprit à observer le désespoir qui avait envahi les yeux enragés de la femme et d'où s'échappaient désormais des larmes.

;;  
Taur e-Ndaeledos* : « La forêt de grand'peur », nom que donnèrent les Elfes à Mirkwood lors de l'avènement de Dol Guldur et son emprise sur les bois.  
*Druath : Signifie "Hommes Sauvages" en Sindarin.  
*Orch, Yrch : Orc au singulier et au pluriel.  
*Elleth, Ellith : Femme Elfe au singulier et au pluriel.  
* Mellyrn : Mallorn au pluriel, les arbres de la Lorien


	5. Les Elfes de la Forêt Noire

Ce chapitre a été grandement modifié. Changement de point de vue pour une certaine scène et ajout d'une autre. Du coup il est plus long que les autres mais aucune coupure ne me satisfaisait.  
Vos commentaires quel qu'ils soient sont les bienvenus afin de pouvoir m'améliorer ou m'orienter dans mon écriture.  
Et encore merci à Darkklinne pour son soutien.

;  
 **Chapitre 4 : Les Elfes de la forêt**  
NB: Les lignes en italiques pendant les dialogues sont dans une langue autre que la langue commune.

.  
 **17 août de l'année 3018 du T. A. - Rhovanion- Forêt de Grand'peur**

;  
La nuit avait enlevé le peu de lumière qui se frayait un chemin dans les branches tortueuses du bois. L'Elfe brun qui fermait la marche du convoi donna un ordre et tous les siens s'arrêtèrent. Essylt fût jetée sans ménagement au sol, au pied d'une vieille souche. Elle n'eut même pas le courage de protester. Elle était complètement harassée, envahie par une grande affliction. Des pensées plus morbides les unes que les autres l'assaillaient avec le seul même point central : Radagast. Elle s'était imaginé de mille façons différentes le sort qui l'avait peut être saisi. Une vision d'horreur avec quelques variations écarlates mais qui avait toute pour même thème la souffrance et la mort.  
Elle était vraiment inutile. Elle avait trouvé le moyen de tomber dans une embuscade de Kobolds*, qui n'était pas connus pour leur grande intelligence, et avait fini par se faire attraper par des Elfes sans même s'être battue. Si il l'apprenait, Galaad aurait honte d'elle, et Nuada, lui, se contenterai sûrement de confirmer qu'elle n'avait rien d'une Tuatha.  
Ses ravisseurs commencèrent à installer un simulacre de campement autour d'elle.  
Ils étaient tellement beaux. Quand leur chef avait annoncé qu'ils étaient des Elfes, elle n'y avait pas vraiment cru. Mais quand ils s'étaient mis en marche et qu'ils avaient ôtés les capuches qui dissimulaient leurs visage, elle avait dû se rendre à l'évidence. Ces créatures n'avaient rien de légendaires. Tout chez eux n'était que grâce et finesse. De la pointe de leurs oreilles à leur démarche, tout était une ode à la beauté. Elle n'aurait su dire le temps qu'elle avait mis à admirer les cheveux blonds de la seule femme du groupe et dans lequel l'or semblait rayonner de l'intérieur de chaque brins sur sa tête. Elle en avait été tellement hypnotisée qu'elle n'avait pas pris attention au sol et avait buté sur une racine. Par chance, l'Elfe aux cheveux cuivré qui marchait à ses cotés, celui là même qui l'avait attaché, l'avait retenue par le haut du bras lui évitant d'embrasser l'humus. A sa grande surprise, il s'était même enquit de son état pendant que ses compagnons riaient de sa maladresse. Et ils avaient marchés ainsi pendant des heures et des heures. Toujours maintenue par l'Elfe roux, elle avait tenté d'argumenter sa libération, en vain. Leur chef, hautain, les avaient rejoint à l'arrière de la file. Et après avoir échangé quelques mots avec son subalterne il s'était chargé d'elle et s'était permit de lui donner une poussée dans le dos à chaque fois qu'il estimait qu'elle n'avançait pas assez vite.  
Deux d'entre eux se postèrent pour observer les alentours tandis que les autres prirent place autour d'un petit feu. Ignorant leurs voix mélodieuses qui se mêlaient pour chanter, la jeune femme se perdit dans la contemplation des flammes. Le foyer devait diffuser de la chaleur mais elle en était trop loin pour en ressentir ses bienfaits. Sa blessure à la hanche la lançait de plus en plus, auquel venait s'ajouter les démangeaisons de ses mains serrées par une épaisse bande de cuir reliée à une corde de tissage fin qu'ils avaient pris la peine d'attacher à une branche au dessus d'elle.  
Et elle avait faim.  
Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil aux oreilles pointues qui mangeaient des espèces de petites galettes de couleur diverses. Ils en avaient vraiment rien à faire d'elle… En même temps, si les Tuathas avaient attrapés l'un des leurs, en aurait il été différemment… Ils n'auraient sans doute même pas pris la peine de s'encombrer ainsi.  
Elle tentait de mieux s'installer quand apparu devant elle une main fine qui tenait une large feuille où des petites galettes étaient disposées. Elle leva les yeux vers l'Elfe, interrogative. Il s'agissait encore du roux.  
\- Prenez, cela vous nourrira. Lui dit il.  
\- Qu'est ce que c'est ?  
\- Des pâtes de fruits.  
Essylt leva ses mains nouées et en saisit une du bout des doigts. C'était une bien étrange chose. Molle et même temps sèche, de la même couleur que les algues que l'on apercevait au fond des ruisseaux encore purs. Elle la porta à sa bouche. Dés que l'étrange pâte de fruit entra en contact avec son palais, elle sût qu'elle n'avait jamais rien mangé d'aussi bon même si ça collait aux dents. Sucrée et acidulée, elle discerna le goût des petites prunes verte qu'elle dévorait chez les Béornides. Des mirabelles.  
\- Merci, souffla t-elle à l'Elfe.  
\- Vous devriez vous reposer, nous repartirons dans quelques heures, lui conseilla l'Elfe en déposant le plat de pâte de fruits sur ses cuisses.  
Essylt le suivit du regard tandis qu'il reprenait place parmi les siens et dévora les sucreries. Puis, étonnamment rassasiée malgré la petite quantité de nourriture, elle reprit son observation des flammes se laissant hypnotiser par la danse auquel se mêlait les voix enchanteresses de ses gardiens.

;

;

;

Eärmir revint s'asseoir à droite de Maellas. Arya, Thongil et Ninniath fredonnaient un lai sur VertBois. L'éclaireur se laissa emporter par les douces paroles porteuses d'un passé qu'il n'avait connu où un Elfe tombait sous le charme d'une étoile de Gilthoniel*. La voix de son supérieur l'interrompit dans son songe éveillé où devant ses yeux, l'Elfe ensorcelé dansait pour le joyau de la nuit.  
\- _C'est une Druath*. Ne te lie pas à elle. Le Roi la fera sûrement exécuter après l'avoir interrogée._  
L'Elfe roux se tourna vers lui.  
\- _Je n'ai vu aucune noirceur en elle. Et tu en connais beaucoup des serviteurs de Morgoth qui disent merci ?_  
Le prince lui tendit la petite gourde remplit de vin sucré. Eärmir la prit en souriant. Il la secoua doucement. Il n'en restait que peu. Maellas lui jeta un regard amusé. Sept ans auparavant, suite à la décision du roi de les envoyer à la frontière, le prince et son ami avaient été emprunter quelques dizaines de bouteilles dans la réserve de Thranduil. Et les soirées de surveillance au Nord Ouest si lugubres et froides s'étaient teintées d'un peu de chaleur.  
 _\- Je croyais que nous avions tout bu ?_  
Eärmir renifla le goulot. Il poussa un soupir satisfait.  
\- _J'ai eu la présence d'esprit d'en mettre de coté pour le retour._  
- _Ah Maellas… La voix de la raison… Que ne serais je devenu sans ton esprit ?_  
\- _L'échanson du roi, sûrement,_ Répondit Maellas, amusé. _Ivre à force de goûter à chaque breuvage !_  
L'Elfe roux laissa sortir un rire. Ninniath le jeta un coup d'œil amusé sans pour autant cesser son chant.  
 _\- Et pour finir comme ces pauvres Galion et Elros, tellement ivres qu'ils ont laissé s'échapper une bande de nains._ Acheva Maellas. _Et tu les rejoindrais pour les aider à nettoyer les salles d'aisance du palais…._  
Eärmir cessa de rire. La mésaventure de ces deux pauvres idiots avait marqué les esprits. Et Elros était l'un de ses cousins du coté de sa mère, il se souvenu parfaitement de la honte qui avait suivie chaque membre de sa famille pendant quelques années.  
 _\- Je me préfère mille fois mort à tes cotés qu'à rincer des pots de chambres que leurs contenu soit royal ou non. Même si cela me permettrait de mener une vie douce et odorante !_  
Eärmir avala une gorgée du doux breuvage et le tendit à Gelirion, somnolant à ses cotés.  
 _\- Admets que toi aussi tu as senti qu'elle n'était pas une de ses mortels empli de malfaisances._  
Maellas soupira, exaspéré que son compagnon revienne encore sur la Druath.  
 _\- Vraiment ?_  
 _\- Elle est encore en vie…_  
 _\- Peut être plus pour très longtemps,_ Rétorqua Maellas.  
 _\- Elle est blessée, l'informa l'éclaireur. On devrait peut…_  
 _\- Pourquoi apporter des soins à un condamné ?!_  
Eärmir ne releva pas, sentant que son ami commençait à s'énerver. Il coula un discret regard vers la prisonnière. Elle avait terminé de manger les pâtes de fruits et regardait le feu les paupières mi-closes. Il lui semblait évident qu'elle ressemblait plus à une fillette perdue aux yeux sombre remplie d'une grande fierté qu'à une servante du Seigneur Noir. Mais il pouvait toujours se tromper. Sauron avait bien berné Celebrimbor sous une forme agréable et il n'avait aucune envie de subir une destinée similaire sur Endor. Mais les Golodhrim* étaient un peu différents des autres Elfes et jamais un Laegel* de Taur e-Ndaeledos* ne se serait laissé duper.  
Maellas se leva. Il rejoignit Imloth pour prendre sa place et permettre au frontalier de profiter à son tour de la chaleur du feu.  
A peine deux heures après, il donna le signal du départ. Eärmir, comme il en avait désormais pris l'habitude, s'occupa de la Druath et la remit doucement sur pied légèrement surprit qu'elle n'oppose pas plus de résistance. Et dés que le feu fût recouvert et toute trace de leur passage effacée, ils reprirent la route. Le rythme était plus soutenue, pressés qu'ils étaient de revoir les leurs.  
Et c'est avec une grande joie qu'ils virent apparaître les portes de leur cité alors que la soleil brillait au zénith.

;

;

;

Ils finirent par quitter la protection de la forêt pour déboucher devant un pont taillé dans la roche et qui surmontait le vide d'où émanait le son d'une chute d'eau. Au bout du chemin, apparaissait une façade ouvragée d'arbres qui venaient encadrer une large porte ouverte et gardée. La cité cachée des Elfes du Nord de Grand'peur. Lorsqu'ils s'engagèrent sur le pont, la guerrière se pencha légèrement. Sous leur pieds, un large torrent puissant dévalait depuis la montagne pour disparaître derrière une brume de gouttelettes d'eau caractéristique d'une cascade.  
Plus ils s'approchaient de l'entrée béante, plus Essylt ralentissait son pas. Elle avait la désagréable impression qu'elle ne reverrait plus la lumière du soleil avant longtemps. L'Elfe derrière elle la poussa, la forçant à avancer.  
Les gardes de la porte, contrairement à ceux qui l'avait emportée, étaient vêtu d'une armure dorée, le visage dissimulés sous un fin maillage de métal et la tête protégée par des casques ridicules imitant une feuille. Ce qui était moins risible, ils le tenaient en main : de longues et brillantes lances.  
L'Elfe brun se saisit d'elle. Il parla à ses compagnons qui partirent s'enfoncer dans la caverne hormis le roux qui tenait ses effets. Ainsi encadrée, Essylt fût menée à travers la demeure des Elfes. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que ses yeux voyaient. Là où aurait du se trouver ténèbres, se profilaient de multiples passages illuminés par les rayons du soleil qui perçait par des fentes au plafond mais aussi par d'innombrables lampes qui semblaient flotter dans l'air. Ils la firent passer par de nombreux voies étroites et sinueuses qui s'entrecroisaient sur des îlots de roches richement décorées de colonnes et de végétations. Il y avait aussi là des escaliers ou autres ponts taillés à même de large et épaisses racines.  
Les habitants qu'ils croisèrent ne la regardèrent qu'avec un mépris évident auquel elle fit fasse avec le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait : la tête haute.  
Ils finirent par grimper une pente qui les mena à une salle ouverte sur l'immensité des lieux seulement séparée du vide par de gigantesque colonnes. A l'opposé de leur arrivée, au bout du sol gravé, se trouvait un court escalier menant à un fauteuil. Un trône au cœur d'un enchevêtrement des bois de cerfs géants au vu de leur taille. L'Elfe qui y était négligemment assis était d'une beauté encore plus grande que ceux qu'elle avait eu le privilège de rencontrer jusqu'à maintenant. Son visage glacial était d'une finesse sans pareille mais n'en demeurait pas moins masculin, et ses yeux aux éclats de glace venaient compéter l'œuvre devant elle. Sur ses longs cheveux d'or, qui tombaient jusqu'à l'assise, était posé une couronne faite de branchages où se mêlaient feuilles vertes et fleurs. Richement vêtu de pourpre et d'argent, il se dégageait de l'être éthéré une puissance et une prestance telles qu'Essylt se sentit contrainte de baisser les yeux. Il tenait dans l'une de ses mains un sceptre de bois sculpté.  
Ses deux la forcèrent à s'agenouiller d'une pression douloureuse sur les épaules et entamèrent une conversation avec celui qui devait être leur roi. Il porta soudainement son attention sur elle la transperçant de ses opales bleues. Il quitta son trône avec grâce. Il descendit vers elle avec un dégoût évident et non dissimulé. Il porta même l'humiliation jusqu'à se dissimuler la moitié du visage derrière la manche de son manteau écarlate.  
\- Que faisiez vous sur mes terres, Druath ? Demanda t-il d'une voix claire mais sans la moindre émotion.  
Essylt déglutit. Elle ne le sentait vraiment pas.  
\- Je ne savais pas, mon Seigneur. Répondit elle. Je pourchassais un groupe de kob… d'orcs et par chance vos gens m'ont secourus.  
Toujours brosser les seigneurs dans le bon sens du poil, ce que lui avait appris son expérience auprès de Nuada. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que le roi des Elfes y serait sensible.  
\- N'y étiez vous pas associée, en réalité ? Ne portiez vous pas leurs armes ?  
\- J'étais désarmée et il me fallait me défendre.  
L'Elfe qui la maintenait à genoux parla de nouveau et le roi se saisit de son collier qu'il lui tendit. Elle le vit le lever entre ses doigts fins et le faire jouer dans la lumière. La jeune femme se demanda ce qu'ils avaient tous avec son bijou.  
\- Comment êtes vous entrée en possession d'un tel joyau ?  
\- Il s'agit de mon héritage, Avoua t-elle.  
Le roi la rejoignit en à peine deux pas et lui souleva le menton pour regarder le tatouage qui ornait son front.  
\- Vous ne ressemblez pas à l'un de ses maudits, Dit il en la relâchant. Et pourtant vous portez leurs couleurs !  
L'Elfe roux apparût dans son champs de vision et vida sa sacoche sur l'une des tables qui n'était pas envahie de nourriture. Le roi des Elfe farfouilla dans le tas. Il parcourût rapidement les écrits de Radagast puis s'intéressa au cristal bleu qu'il saisit à pleine main.  
\- Je connais cette gemme, et il ne s'agit pas là d'un héritage ! Dit il d'une voix menaçante qui la fit frissonner. Elle n'a rien à faire entre les mains d'une servante du seigneur noir !  
Avec horreur, Essylt vit le roi porter sa main à la poignée de l'épée accroché à sa taille.  
\- Je ne sers aucun seigneur!Cria t-elle. Cette pierre n'est pas à moi mais à mon ami, enlevé par les orcs que je pourchassais !  
\- Vraiment… Pourtant, l'on m'a assuré que nul autre que vous n'a été trouvé…  
\- Vous le connaissez peut être, c'est un magicien ! Il se nomme Radagast !  
Le roi la sonda à nouveau du regard. Il échangea ensuite des paroles avec les deux Elfes qui l'avait menée. Un autre elfe qu'elle n'avait pas encore vu, apparu. Celui qui la maintenait la releva sans ménagement et la lança au nouveau venu.  
\- Aidez le, je vous en supplie ! Lança t-elle alors qu'on l'emportait avec force.  
Il l'empêcha de se retourner en lui tordant le bras et l'emmena à travers d'autres passages. Ils descendirent plus profondément dans les cavernes. Là, d'autres elfes la fouillèrent sommairement et elle fût détachée. Un autre Elfe blond l'emmena dans une pièce sombre où elle fût jetée. La porte derrière elle se referma dans un son métallique qui se répercuta contre les murs de pierre.

;

;

;

 **21 août de l'année 3018 du T. A. - Rhovanion- Palais de Thranduil**

;  
Eärmir regarda avec le cœur triste la petite humaine qui regagnait les geôles traînée par Ethuil, l'un des gardiens. Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, il s'était pris d'affection pour cette fille d'Homme. Cette femme mortelle lui faisait grande pitié. A chaque interrogatoire, elle paraissait s'étioler de plus en plus. D'après les gardes de la prison, elle refusait de se nourrir depuis la veille. Elle avait l'air de ne pas comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Les seuls qu'ils avaient pu obtenir jusqu'à maintenant était son nom, son âge et qu'elle venait du Sud des monts de la terreur. Elle affirmait que les siens, les Tuathas, n'étaient en aucun cas au service de Dol Guldur et qu'ils luttaient aux aussi contre le mal grandissant. Une autre chose qui avait son importance, elle connaissait Aiwendil.  
Le roi, qui avait exigé leurs présence à lui et Maellas, se servit un verre un peu brusquement. Il allait être encore d'une humeur massacrante et son fils en ferait, une fois de plus, les frais. Il adressa une très légère prière aux Valars espérant que l'héritier et son royal père ne se disputeraient pas à nouveau. La dernière altercations leur avaient tout de même fait mettre sept années à revenir ici.  
 _\- Maellas, tu vas envoyer ton groupe à Rhosgobel,_ Ordonna Thranduil après un long moment.  
 _\- Quand devons nous partir ?_ Demanda le concerné.  
Le fils d'Oropher se tourna vers son fils avec un sourire en coin.  
 _\- Afin d'éviter tout retard, tu resteras ici._  
Eärmir déglutit se préparant physiquement à ce qui aller suivre. Quatre jours à peine qu'ils étaient revenus… Le père et le fils allaient avoir sa peau. Un jour où l'autre, il ne s'en remettrait plus. Le Prince serra la mâchoire.  
 _\- Toi et Eärmir veillerez au confort de l'humaine._ Continua t-il d'une voix froide. _Assurez vous qu'elle se nourrisse et qu'elle reprenne des forces. Si il s'avère qu'elle est vraiment ce qu'elle prétends être, elle nous sera plus utile vivante pour de futur alliances avec ces Tuathas du Sud._  
Maellas et l'éclaireur acquiescèrent. Ils saluèrent leur souverain d'une révérence et commencèrent à partir.  
 _\- Et arranges toi pour qu'elle se lave où elle va finir par empester toute ma cité !_ Ajouta le souverain.  
L'éclaireur emboîta le pas de son capitaine. Et il se dit que finalement les retrouvailles entre le père et le fils s'étaient plutôt bien passées même si les épaules tendues de son ami promettaient de durs moments à partager. Mais il était content. Cette Essylt, il en était convaincu, ne présentait pas de danger pour eux. Et les lumières lointaine de l'Ouest, n'ignorant sûrement rien de leur grande peine, l'avaient sûrement mise sur leur chemin non sans raison. Si son peuple se trouvait de nouveaux alliés provisoires, la forêt pourrait un jour retrouver son éclat d'an temps.

;

;

;

Essylt repoussa le petit plateau du bout du pied. L'Elfe qui lui apportait à manger depuis quatre jours ne lui adressa pas même un regard. Il reprit la nourriture, claqua la porte et partit. Elle attendit qu'il s'éloigne puis changea de position pour se coller aux barreaux qu'elle avait quitté à son entente. Même si cette race se déplaçait sans pratiquement le moindre bruit, elle pouvait maintenant dire qui venait dans sa direction. Si c'était un garde, le livreur de repas, celui qui l'emmenait la soigner, se laver et se soulager ou l'autre, celui qui venait l'interroger. Ils avaient tous une manière bien à eux de faire bouger les clefs. Et il avait aussi une autre présence, mais elle n'allait pas jusqu'à sa cellule. Seulement une ombre qui l'observait sans s'approcher. Elle l'avait perçu le deuxième soir. Et l'ombre revenait toujours à la même heure. Juste avant que le jour ne se lève.  
Elle leva la tête pour admirer les rayons du soleil qui passaient par une immense fente au dessus. Regarder la journée se dérouler ainsi était la seule chose qui la maintenait hors de la folie.  
Et dire qu'enfant elle voulait tellement rencontrer ces Elfes. Elle avait été exaucée, cela faisait quatre jours qu'elle en voyait, derrière sa cage.  
Et elle n'était pas la seule.  
Elle ignorait où ils l'avaient enfermé mais elle l'entendait geindre. Des propos incohérents teintés soit de haine soit de douleur. Quelqu'un qui avait perdu la raison. C'est sûrement ainsi qu'elle finirait. Et Radagast était sûrement déjà mort ou entrain de subir les pires sévices.  
\- Vous devriez vous nourrir.  
Elle sursauta et plongea dans l'ombre. A la porte se tenait un elfe. Un de ceux qui l'avait attrapé. Celui aux beaux cheveux cuivré, qui avait tenté d'être gentil avant qu'on l'enferme dans sa cage.  
\- Combien de temps croyez vous tenir ainsi ?  
Elle ne répondit pas. Il soupira puis s'adressa à une autre personne dans sa langue si jolie. Comment d'aussi belles personnes pouvaient être aussi mauvaises ? Elle entendit le tintement des clefs. Le garde qui faisait sa ronde.  
\- Nous allons passer un accord, vous voulez ?  
L'Elfe roux prit le trousseau de clefs qu'on lui tendait et ouvrit la porte. Essylt se prostra un peu plus dans la pénombre quand il entra. Il hésita un instant avant de s'asseoir sur le banc de bois qui lui servait de couche.  
\- Notre roi a décidé d'envoyer certains des nôtres à Rhosgobel, là ou réside Aiwendil, celui que vous nommez Radagast. Expliqua t-il. Si il s'avère que vous nous avez dit la vérité, vous serez libérée et nous traquerons les orcs. Par contre, si vous nous avez menti, vous passerez le reste de votre existence dans cette geôle jusqu'à votre exécution.  
Essylt garda le silence. Elle avait enfin une chance de sortir sauf si il s'agissait là d'un moyen torve de la torturer plus encore. Mais pour Radagast, d'autres heures passaient… Et le temps qu'ils fassent l'aller-retour...  
\- Étant dans le doute de votre culpabilité, notre roi a tout de même décidé d'alléger votre peine. Continua l'Elfe.  
Il attrapa plusieurs objets que lui tendait son compagnon toujours hors de vue. Il les posa sur le banc à coté de lui.  
\- Il y a là une couverture, un oreiller, de quoi vous couvrir et ceci.  
Il leva sa main. Essylt vit se balancer au bout de sa chaîne son bijoux. Elle avait envie de le prendre mais ne savait pas si l'Elfe se moquait ou non d'elle. Semblant percevoir son trouble, il se leva et le lui tendit. Elle ne put s'empêcher de le saisir avec brusquerie.  
\- Autre chose, si vous acceptez de vous nourrir convenablement, l'on viendra vous chercher pour profiter de la lumière du soleil qui vous manque tant. Vous serez attachée mais vous pourrez sentir l'air agréable d'une fin d'après midi.  
Il se dirigea vers la porte de sa cellule.  
\- Merci, Articula t-elle difficilement la gorge sèche.  
L'Elfe répondit par un hochement de tête et d'un mouvement gracieux déposa un nouveau plateau au sol. Il referma la porte derrière lui.  
\- Attendez, l'apostropha t-elle en se relevant légèrement. Comment vous vous appelez ?  
\- Eärmir.  
\- Merci Eärmir.  
Elle discerna son sourire à travers les barreaux de sa cage et le regarda disparaître. Essylt s'empressa de raccrocher son collier. Elle s'approcha du plateau. Cette fois, au lieu du pain sans goût se trouvait des fruits et une sorte de gâteau à l'odeur alléchante. Désirant plus que tout sortir même si il ne s'agissait que de quelques minutes et très affamée, la Tuatha prit le gâteau tiède et croqua dedans. C'était bon. A l'intérieur de la pâte croustillante se trouvaient de drôles de feuilles verte recouvertes de crème salée. L'étrange gâteau dans la main, elle alla voir ce que lui avait apporté l'Elfe. Sur l'oreiller et la couverture était disposé une autre étoffe brodée. Elle secoua le tissu pâle et doux de sa main libre. Une sorte de robe courte. Si ils croyaient qu'elle allait porter un truc pareil.

;

;

;

 **22 août de l'année 3018 du T. A. - Rhovanion- Terres de Thranduil**

;  
Une journée après, dans une petite clairière qui était à moins d'une centaine de pas du pont qui menait à la caverne des Elfes, Essylt observait les nuages qui défilaient à grande vitesse. Elle soupira avec force ce qui lui valu un regard noir de son geôlier. Les cinq gardiens avaient abandonnés leurs ordres inutiles à l'encontre de la pauvre créature qui refusait de descendre d'un arbre depuis un bon moment. Et visiblement, aucun d'entre eux ne souhaitait aller le chercher. Et bien sur, tirer sur la corde qui le maintenait en laisse était hors de question afin de lui éviter toute souffrance… Par contre, elle, on s'en moquait. Elle ne sentait plus le bout de ses doigts. Elle les remua sans remarquer de grande différence. Pour sa première promenade à l'air, elle s'était attendue à mieux. En plus il commençait à se faire frais à cause d'une petite brise. Elle avait finalement bien fait de passer la tunique douce qu'Eärmir lui avait donné. En cinq jours, son corps s'était habitué à l'absence de vent.  
Foutus Elfes.  
Et tant que ceux que leur saleté de roi aux andouillers avait envoyé ne seraient pas rentrés de Rhosgobel, elle serait contrainte de jouer les gentilles petites prisonnières. Gentille mais pas trop, car elle avait bien compris que ce Roi la trouvait désormais plus intéressante vivante que morte. Pour l'instant. Manger de bonnes choses et voir le ciel lui avait redonné de l'aplomb. Et là, elle commençait vraiment à en avoir marre de rester debout à attendre que cet écervelé que les Elfes nommaient Gollum se décide enfin à descendre. En plus d'avoir les mains engourdis, elle avait mal aux jambes.  
\- Vous voulez que j'aille le chercher ? Demanda t-elle à l'unisson tout en sachant que c'était totalement inutile.  
Et comme elle s'y était attendue, personne ne lui répondit. Elle n'eut pas d'autre retour qu'une certaine animosité à son endroit très perceptible émanant des Elfes. Elle avait aussi compris une chose, ils détestaient les Tuathas. Les deux peuples partageaient au moins quelque chose.  
Elle soupira à nouveau.  
\- Je peux m'asseoir ?  
L'elfe qui tenait la corde qui liait ses mains la scruta un instant puis l'ignora à nouveau.  
« Sale enfoiré » Pensa t-elle.  
Elle détestait cet Elfe, avec ses beaux cheveux châtains brillants, ses charmantes oreilles pointues qu'elle rêvait de lui trancher et sa glaciale belle gueule où aucune émotions ne se lisait. C'était celui qui dirigeait la troupe qui l'avait attrapée. Elle avait cru que le gentil Eärmir s'occuperait d'elle et n'avait pu retenir une légère grimace en découvrant celui qui en était chargé.  
\- J'ai vraiment mal aux pieds, si je reste encore ainsi je vais finir par prendre racine, Tenta t-elle à nouveau.  
\- Si ça peut nous épargner de vos plaintes, je suis prêt à voir une telle chose.  
Elle ne détestait pas cet Elfe, elle le haïssait. Toujours à la regarder de haut, plus encore que ses semblables. Comme si elle n'était qu'une de ses fientes qui coulaient continuellement sur la tête de Radagast. Penser à son ami attisa sa colère.  
\- Vous aviez l'air plutôt haut placé quand on s'est rencontré, lança t-elle. Qu'avez vous fait pour vous retrouver à promener des prisonniers ?  
Les Elfes autour de l'arbre s'était tus.  
Avec une agréable satisfaction, elle le vit froncer ses larges sourcils sombres. Très légèrement. Vraiment très légèrement, mais elle comprit qu'elle avait fait mouche. Ce qu'elle s'empressa de partager avec un de ses grands sourire. L'Elfe brun fini par se déplacer, la tirant sans ménagement dans son giron. D'un geste franc, il donna un violent coup dans la corde. Emportée par la force du geste, Essylt courut jusqu'à l'arbre couché sur la terre. Elle se redressa et s'assit foudroyant son garde du regard. Qu'il ignora dans toute sa splendeur. Saleté d'oreilles pointues.  
Comme si de rien n'était, ils reprirent leur conversation dans leur jolie langue incompréhensible.  
La soirée allait être longue, très longue.  
Alors qu'elle se perdait à nouveau dans la contemplation de Gollum qui chantait et dansait dans les branches, un grattement au dessus d'elle attira son attention. Elle leva les yeux et découvrit Grison accroché à une branche. Elle était si heureuse que son malheureux compagnon l'ai retrouvée. Un espoir se distilla en elle. Elle sourit. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit que son geôlier avait lui aussi regardé. Tout mouvement et toute parole serait perçues. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que cette race ne comprennent pas eux aussi les bestioles. Pour ce qu'elle en savait, cela n'aurait rien d'étonnant. Si parfaits...  
« Femelle sur deux pattes faire attention » Couina l'écureuil.  
Elle sentit la vision venir. Fermant les yeux, elle se laissa emporter par l'esprit du rongeur. Elle courait, sautait et se pendait dans les branches. Elle pouvait sentir un fumet qui la faisait saliver. Des petites baies rouges. Un merisier non souillé. Elle s'élança. Tout d'un coup, une autre odeur se superposa aux alléchants fruits. Une odeur de mort qui la terrifiait. Elle enfonça ses petites griffes dans la branche et regarda sous l'arbre.  
« Des Kobolds » réalisa t-elle en rouvrant les yeux dans un sursaut. En quantité. Ils étaient déjà là, prêt à les massacrer. Deux groupes. Pourquoi deux groupes ? Pourquoi attaquer les Elfes, au bord de leur cité. C'était suicidaire.  
Elle regarda l'Elfe hautain mais il n'avait pas réagit.  
Que devait elle faire ? Prévenir les Elfes et continuer à croupir dans l'une de leur cage ? Ou tenter de profiter de la situation pour fuir ? C'était risqué, elle ne pourrait pas se défendre attachée ainsi….  
Les Kobolds décidèrent pour elle. Des bruits évidents de lutte mais lointains leur parvinrent. Les elfes se tendirent et bandèrent rapidement leur arc.  
Une diversion. Voilà pourquoi il y avait deux groupes. Ils cherchaient quelque chose ou quelqu'un.  
Dés qu'elle entendit un craquement dans son dos, elle plongea au sol instinctivement se couchant contre le tronc. Son geôlier la regarda avec surprise et son regard s'agrandit. Il lâcha la corde pour éviter une flèche. Il cria des ordres à ses compagnons qui se mirent entre l'arbre de Gollum et leurs ennemis. Ainsi, les Elfes pensaient que les Kobolds en voulaient à la pauvre créature décharnée.  
Des grognements se rapprochèrent suivis de peu par leurs propriétaires qui surgirent par dessus Essylt. La Tuatha attendit plusieurs minutes avant d'agir, faisant la morte. Elle se servit tant bien que mal de ses doigts pour ramener la corde libre à elle. Estimant que les adversaires étaient suffisamment occupé, elle se releva.  
Slalomant entre les combattants qui ne lui prêtaient aucune attention, elle courut jusqu'aux abords de la clairière. Malheureusement sa fuite ne passa pas inaperçue comme elle l'espérait. Un des Kobold surgit devant elle l'arme au point. Elle parvint à l'esquiver au dernier moment, son épée sifflant au dessus de sa tempe. Profitant que la créature monstrueuse reprenait son équilibre, elle lui sauta sur le dos et passa ses poignets liés autour du cou. Se servant de son poids, elle serra aussi fort qu'elle le put. Pendant un moment qui lui paru une éternité, la bête puante se débattit la griffant de ses ongles poisseux mais elle tint bon. Elle tomba au sol avec lui dans un bruit sourd. Avant qu'il ne reprenne ses esprits, elle se détacha de lui et lui arracha une sorte de couteau qui pendait à sa taille. Elle trancha la gorge de son adversaire s'aspergeant de sang noir.  
La Tuatha recula tout en tranchant les liens qui l'enserrait. Un grognement la fit sursauter. En tournant la tête, elle découvrit un gobelin immense dont l'arme allait s'abattre sur elle. Le coup ne vint pas. Un Elfe sortit de nulle part et trancha le bras de la créature avant de l'éventrer. Elle voulut à nouveau courir mais le guerrier aux oreilles pointues lui attrapa le poignet. Elle reconnu l'un des gardes de Gollum. Il la mit dans son dos et para un coup que lui assena l'un des quatre gobelins qui les encerclaient. Un autre Elfe vint les rejoindre et l'aida faisant danser son arc comme une arme. C'était le chef au cheveux bruns. Il jeta un regard aux mains détachés et armés d'Essylt avant de se mettre entre elle et leurs ennemis. Les yeux de la jeune femme se posèrent sur l'épée qui oscillait sur la cuisse devant elle.  
La bataille était serrée. Autour d'eux s'amoncelaient les corps de leurs assaillants mais aussi celui des Elfes. Essylt était complètement perdue. Elle allait se faire tuer avec les oreilles pointues si elle restait ici. Du coin l'œil, elle vit deux orcs qui s'avançaient rapidement vers eux. Ses deux gardes ne les avaient visiblement pas vu. Elle lança le petit couteau vers l'un d'eux qui s'enfonça dans l'œil du kobold. Elle plongea la main vers l'Elfe et saisit la poignée de l'épée. Avant que son propriétaire ne réagisse, elle la sortit du fourreau et s'élança sur le gobelin. Surprise de la légèreté de l'arme, elle para sans difficulté le coup de la vilaine créature et lui enfonça la lame de métal blanc à travers le corps.  
L'épée toujours en main, elle se retourna vers le combat. Contre toute vraisemblance au vu de leur nombre, les Elfes étaient entrain de gagner. Elle croisa un instant le regard du propriétaire de l'épée.  
Sans attendre qu'il lui vienne en tête de la saisir à nouveau, elle détala dans la forêt. Elle courut aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, grimpant la pente assez abrupte qui menait au versant Ouest de la caverne des Elfes. Ses pieds s'enfonçaient dans la terre humide. Les Elfes n'auraient aucune difficultés à suivre sa piste. Elle vit que les arbres commençaient a laisser place à des buissons épineux et des rochers. Un sifflement à coté de son oreille précéda la flèche qui rebondie sur une large pierre grise à quelques centimètres de sa tête. L'empennage orange était celui des Elfes.  
Elle sentit un regain de vitalité l'assaillir et escalada plus vite les gros rochers qui étaient apparus. Une vive douleur au mollet la fit crier. Un des Elfe lui avait tiré dessus. Arrachant son regard du trait qui lui traversait le bas de sa jambe, elle reprit sa course en boitant. Malgré la douleur, elle redoubla de vitesse en entendant ses poursuivants derrière elle. Elle parcourut encore quelques mètres avant de s'arrêter brutalement. Devant ne s'étendait que le vide. Elle s'approcha du bord du promontoire. L'eau était vraiment loin. Si elle sautait, son corps se briserait sur les rochers qu'elle discernait en contre bas. Elle s'était piégée toute seule.  
\- Attendez. Fit une voix masculine derrière elle.  
Essylt se retourna et leva l'épée en direction de l'Elfe brun a qui elle appartenait. Ce dernier la menaçait d'une flèche encochée. La jeune femme fit un pas tremblant en arrière. L'Elfe abaissa son arc en douceur et tendit sa main libre vers elle. Elle serra les dents. Il était hors de question qu'il l'attrape à nouveau. Elle n'avait aucune confiance en eux et en leur promesse de libération.  
\- Aucun mal ne vous sera fait, Affirma t-il d'une voix douce.  
La Tuatha plongea son regard dans le sien. Aucune émotion ne transparaissait de ses yeux bleu pâle. Rien. Il voulut profiter de leur échange visuel pour s'avancer vers elle mais la jeune femme ne fût pas dupe. Elle releva l'épée des deux mains prête à frapper. D'autres Elfes apparurent derrière leur chef.  
\- Vous ne survivrez pas à une telle chute, venez.  
« Saute ! »  
Le cri d'un rapace résonna dans le ciel. Essylt crût halluciner quand elle vit l'immense oiseau qui volait vers eux. Et elle était certaine de ne pas avoir mangé l'un des champignons que Radagast affectionnait tant. Peut être qu'ils en avaient mis dans sa nourriture… Elle fût rassurée quand certains des Elfes regardèrent aussi mais leur chef, lui, ne la lâchait pas des yeux.  
« Saute ! »  
Et si il voulait juste l'emmener quelque part pour la manger. Faire confiance à un volatile géant… Après tout n'avait elle pas suivit un écureuil.  
\- Vraiment? Sourit elle défiante à l'encontre de celui qui lui faisait face.  
Avec une vitesse impressionnante, l'Elfe brun lâchât son arc, plongeant sa main sur elle pour la saisir au col et tenta de la ceinturer. Elle le repoussa en le frappant au visage avec la garde de l'épée, et profitant de sa confusion, se retourna et plongea. Elle entendit l'Elfe crier derrière elle tandis qu'une immense ombre les recouvrait.  
Elle ferma les yeux.  
Sa chute fût stoppée avec une telle brusquerie qu'elle en eut le souffle coupé. Elle eut tout de même la présence d'esprit de s'accrocher aux immenses serres qui l'enserrait pour ne pas glisser. Elle n'arrivait pas à le croire, un aigle géant. Éclatant de rire, elle se pencha légèrement quand l'oiseau surdimensionné remonta en piqué vers la falaise et salua avec provocation les Elfes aux visages ahuris. Parler et comprendre les animaux avait tout de même un certain avantage.  
\- Merci mon ami, cria t-elle à l'encontre de son sauveur.  
« Landroval » Répondit l'oiseau majestueux.  
\- Merci, Landroval*.  
« Grimbeorn a trouvé Radagast »  
L'immense rapace s'élança dans le ciel en direction de Sud Ouest. Vers le Carrock.

;

;

;

Taur e-Ndaeledos* : « La forêt de grand'peur », nom que donnèrent les Elfes à Mirkwood lors de l'avènement de Dol Guldur et son emprise sur les bois.  
Golodhrim* : « les Noldors » en Sindarin. Celebrimbor était l'un d'eux. (cf : Le silmarillon : les anneaux de pouvoirs)  
Laegel* : « Elfe Vert » en sindarin.  
Kobolds* : Les orcs version Tuatha  
Landroval * : Frère de Gwaihir, les grands aigles des monts Brumeux. Descendant de Thorondor (cf : Le silmarillon : le sauvetage de Maedhros)


	6. Soins et décisions

.  
Merci à mes soutiens : Darkklinne et julifanfic  
Et bonne lecture à tous. 400 "views" sur Tavaril... je sais parfaitement que ce chiffre ne signifie pas grand chose, techniquement parlant, mais il fait tout de même un peu chaud au cœur.  
Je ne suis pas totalement satisfaite de ce chapitre, mais j'ai eu beau le tourner et le retourner dans tous les sens, j'ai pas réussir à faire mieux.  
 _NB: Les lignes en italiques pendant les dialogues sont dans une langue autre que la langue commune._

 **Chapitre 5 : Soins et décisions**

 **24 août de l'année 3018 du T. A. - Rhovanion- Terres des Béornides**

 **;**

A l'Ouest du territoire des Béornides, au pied des premières pierres marquant la fin de la vallée de l'Anduin, le grand fleuve, s'élevait le Carrock. Il avait été façonné bien des années auparavant par Béorn et était un lieu de rencontre entre ses gens et ceux de leur race encore cachés dans les montagnes. Il s'agissait d'un immense rocher qui montait vers le ciel avec un escalier qui l'enserrait en spirale jusqu'à un large mais effilé promontoire. C'est tout en haut de ce sommet, au bord du vide, qu'Essylt, guerrière libre de la tribu des Tuathas de forêt noire, héritière des techniques ancestrales de chasse des gens de son peuple et depuis quelques jours amie de bêtes en tout genre, était entrain de vider tout le contenu que son pauvre estomac pouvait encore contenir. Les mains posées sur les genoux, elle vacilla, affaiblie par la bile et les aliments prédigérés qui se frayaient un chemin par sa bouche et aussi malheureusement par le nez.  
Au dessus d'elle, volant en cercle, le grand aigle Landroval* se moquait de la "fragilité" des "femelles des second nés". Elle était certaine qu'il lui tenait rigueur de son refus d'être menée dans son aire située sur l'une des corniches de l'une des plus hautes montagnes des Monts Brumeux. Passer la nuit dans des branchages sur un pic enneigé ne faisait pas du tout partit de ses projets immédiats, ni prochains d'ailleurs. Ce qui avait valu d'être "jetée" sur la colline de pierre et de subir les railleries du grand aigle. Au moins, Grison la respectait un minimum. Comme si voyager toute plus d'une journée entière maintenue juste par des serres était agréable. Et autant voler à travers les visions de bergamote était quelque chose de grisant que là, voir le monde d'en haut dans un équilibre qu'elle avait estimé plus que précaire, l'avait rendue malade.  
Un aigle géant. Elle n'aurait pas crût que de telle créatures puissent exister. Elle revit la tête surprise des Elfes et plus particulièrement de celui hautain qu'elle avait blessé à la joue. Rien que pour avoir vu ça, ça valait le coup de vomir ses tripes.  
Une fois certaine qu'elle ne rendrait plus rien, elle s'écarta légèrement pour se laisser tomber au sol sur les fesses. En plus, son mollet lui faisait horriblement mal. Quand soudainement l'aigle avait décidé qu'elle devait descendre, forcément sans la prévenir, elle avait dû se rattraper tant bien mal et avait roulée au sol, brisant le trait. Saleté de volaille.  
Elle se laissa aller sur le dos les bras en croix reprenant son souffle. Fourbue, elle avait mal partout. Elle allait rester là quelques minutes avant de de descendre le rocher sur un pied et courir, ou plutôt boiter, chez Grimbéorn. Elle avait l'habitude de vivre des journées plutôt mouvementées mais là ça dépassait l'entendement. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle sentait le point de rupture approcher à grand pas.  
Pourtant, elle allait devoir trouver la volonté de se lever, encore, et d'emprunter cet escalier sans se rompre le cou. D'après ce que Ragnar lui en avait dit, le Carrock était à deux ou trois heures de marche des fermes béornides pour un humain normal. Avec un pied en moins, elle mettrait au moins une demi-journée. Mais avant toute chose il lui faudrait viderde sa vessie pleine.  
Landroval la salua brièvement et elle l'observa disparaître dans le ciel. Essylt se remit sur son séant. Avant de partir, il lui fallait s'occuper de sa plaie. Elle se saisit de la tunique fine elfique qu'elle portait et tira. Pendant plusieurs minutes elle tenta d'en déchirer un pan, en vain. Elle avait beau tirer de toute ses forces, il n'y avait rien à faire.  
\- Ces Elfes, je les déteste! Lâcha t-elle à bout de nerfs.  
Même à l'autre bout de la forêt, a de nombreux jours de marche, ils continuaient à lui pourrir l'existence! Et elle cria. Un long et profond cri qui lui permit de relâcher une partie de la pression que son corps accumulait depuis des jours.  
\- Essylt ?!  
Elle s'interrompit subitement. Elle avait crû entendre une voix crier par dessus son hurlement. Une voix grave et puissante.  
-Ragnar! S'écria t-elle.  
Un bruit de course se répercuta contre les roches et le change-peau surgit en haut des escaliers. Il avait dû reprendre sa forme humaine il y avait peu car il était complètement nu. Un énorme soulagement l'envahit. Elle n'était pas seule. Elle sentit des larmes de joie monter à ses yeux.  
\- Oh Ragnar, je suis si heureuse de te voir!  
\- Où est ce que tu étais passée ?! Nous t'avons cherché pendant plusieurs jours!Cria t-il en se précipitant vers elle.  
Elle le laissa la palper brièvement au vu de l'inquiétude qu'elle pouvait lire sur son visage.  
\- Vous avez trouvé Radagast? Demanda t-elle d'une voix rendue légèrement tremblante par l'émotion.  
\- Oui, il y a de cela cinq jours. Répondit son ami. Tu es blessée! C'est une flèche des elfes! Comment...  
\- Comment va t-il? Il n'a rien?  
Le change-peau cessa son inspection et la regarda. Elle essaya de lire la réponse dans ses yeux et ce qu'elle y vit l'angoissa.  
\- Essylt...  
\- Dis moi comment il va! L'interrompit elle.  
\- Pas bien... Maintenant laisse moi voir... Soupira t-il.  
Il lui cachait quelque chose. Quelque chose ne pas bon du tout, elle en aurait mis une tresse au feu.  
\- Pas bien comment?  
\- On s'occupe de ta blessure et on va le voir d'accord? Lui proposa t-il.  
Essylt accepta silencieusement. Pour qu'il élude totalement sa question c'est que les nouvelles ne seraient pas bonnes. Elle acquiesça quand le change-peau lui désigna la tunique douce qui la recouvrait. Elle l'ôta et la lui tendit. Complètement frustrée, elle regarda le tissu elfique se déchirer facilement sous la poigne de son ami. Était-elle si faible que cela? Ragnar prit la bande de tissu et s'empressa de la nouer autour de son mollet de par et d'autres de la flèche.  
Elle tenta de se relever avec son aide mais ne réussit car se faire encore plus mal. Ragnar s'empressa de passer ses bras autour de ses épaules et de ses genoux mais elle l'interrompit, le regard posé sur le métal qui brillait un peu plus loin.  
\- Attends, mon épée! S'exclama t-elle en pointant l'arme du doigt.  
Ragnar alla chercher l'objet. Il l'observa un instant et la lui tendit. Le change-peau se baissa et la prit dans ses bras.

;

;

Après qu'elle se soit soulagée dans des fourrés en contrebas du Carrock, Ragnar la porta pendant tout le trajet. Ils gardèrent le silence, la jeune femme sommeillant sur l'épaule du change-peau. Ils mirent moins de deux heures à rejoindre les fermes fortifiées des béornides. A peine eurent ils passé l'immense porte de la palissade que Grimbéorn sortait de sa maison s'avançant vers eux. Il écarta doucement le tissus qui recouvrait son mollet et observa la blessure de la Tuatha.  
\- Il va falloir soigner ça.  
\- Plus tard! Je veux le voir, Grimbéorn! Exigea t-elle.  
Le chef des change peau avait lui aussi le regard fuyant. Mais à quoi jouaient ils tous? La colère et l'incompréhension l'excédait.  
\- Vous allez me dire ce qui se passe?! S'écria t-elle.  
Grimbéorn leur fit un signe de tête. Ils s'avancèrent vers la maison du fils de Béorn, Essylt toujours maintenue dans les bras de Ragnar. Et heureusement, car si cela n'avait pas été le cas, elle était sûre qu'elle aurait été capable d'agresser physiquement l'un des deux change peaux, inutilement.  
\- Essylt, Commença le père de Ragnar. Il faut que tu saches que...  
Elle déglutit alors qu'il cherchait visiblement ses mots. L'envie de le frapper s'imposait de plus en plus à elle.  
\- Que quoi, Grimbéorn? S'énerva t-elle.  
\- Il a été torturé... Répondit il après un moment.  
La boule d'angoisse dans sa poitrine s'amplifia. Le change-peau ouvrit la porte de son bâtiment et s'écarta pour les laisser entrer. Sans un mot, Ragnar la conduisit vers la chambre du maître de maison.  
\- Nous l'avons trouvé en compagnie d'une dizaine d'orcs se dirigeant vers le nord. Expliqua Grimbéorn derrière eux. Une chance qu'ils passaient prés de nos terres.  
Alors elle s'était totalement fourvoyée. Elle avait choisit la mauvaise piste et Radagast en payait le prix. Tremblante, elle tapota le bras de Ragnar. Son ami la fit descendre, la maintenant toujours par un bras. La pièce était plongée dans une semi pénombre éclairée par seulement quelques bougies. Ils s'avancèrent.  
\- Ils étaient entrain de le torturer, Essylt. Continua Grimbéorn. Ils lui ont coupé plusieurs doigts des mains et des pieds, mais... il y a autre chose...  
Ses yeux mirent un peu de temps à s'habituer à la luminosité basse.  
\- Son état ne s'améliore pas, bien au contraire.  
Essylt ouvrit la bouche sous le choc de la vision qui se présenta à elle.  
Elle entendit la voix profonde de Grimbéorn qui continuait à parler mais n'y prêtait plus aucune attention. Elle repoussa Ragnar et s'approcha du lit en claudiquant ne se préoccupant plus de sa douleur. Elle n'avait plus d'importance, pas devant ce qui se présentait devant elle. Radagast avait été installé sur le lit qui mangeait toute la pièce. Il paraissait si petit dans l'immense matelas. Et si mort. La couleur de sa peau était si transparente qu'elle pouvait parfaitement deviner les entrelacs de ses veines.  
\- Il a cessé de hurler la nuit dernière, Ajouta le chef des Béornides.  
La Tuatha toucha le visage de son ami du bout des doigts. Il était glacé. Sous ses yeux bleu si injectés de sang que seuls les iris bleuté n'étaient pas écarlates, s'étendaient d'énormes cernes violettes. Mais ce qui acheva émotionnellement la jeune femme, était cette bouche béante ouverte sur une mâchoire où des dents manquaient. Sa gencive brune et noircie empestait. Comme si il pourrissait de l'intérieur. Elle avisa plusieurs autres endroit sombre sur sa peau si pâle qui ressemblaient à des brûlures.  
\- Il n'a pas été empoisonné, du moins pas rien que je ne connaisse. Soupira Grimbéorn. Ce n'est pas naturel.  
\- Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire? Demanda t-elle d'une voix blanche sans se retourner.  
\- Il empeste la magie noire et la mort.  
Ainsi, Grimbéorn pensait que son vieil ami été victime d'une malédiction. Elle eut envie de rire, de pleurer et de crier mais se contenta de ne rien en faire. A quoi cela servirait il? Elle s'empara de la serviette qui se noyait dans une céramique remplie d'eau et de feuilles des rois. Avec lenteur, elle tordit le linge et rafraichit le front du vieil homme. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il subissait une telle chose. Il ne se battait même pas. Il se contentait de vivre avec ses animaux en paix. De quel droit lui avait on infligé une telle horreur?  
Elle n'entendit pas les change-peaux partir. Ni Ragnar revenir bien longtemps après, de nouveau vêtu. Incapable de réfléchir et contenant avec beaucoup de mal la rage qui s'insufflait en elle lui hurlant de se venger, elle restait assise au chevet de Radagast inerte.  
\- Il faut te soigner, Essylt. Dit Ragnar d'une voix douce.  
\- Ça va...  
\- Non, ça n'ira pas si on ne fait rien!  
L'héritier de Grimbéorn la reprit dans ses bras avec autorité, ignorant ses protestations. Mais même si l'envie était dans un coin de son esprit, elle ne se débattit pas. Elle était à bout. Il l'emmena à l'extérieur de la maison et la déposa sur la table où un peu plus de deux semaines auparavant ils s'étaient assis pour déguster du lait de chèvres encore tiède. Tout ça lui apparaissait si lointain, comme le souvenir fugace d'un rêve au réveil. La couleur du ciel était sombre et étonnamment l'air frais de la soirée d'été la revigora, lui insufflant un peu de force. Une des femmes des béornides dont Essylt ignorait le nom surgit sous l'appentis. Sans douceur, elle dénoua le tissu protecteur et elle palpa le mollet de la Tuatha qui serra les dents. Foutus Elfes, que Dana les maudisse.  
\- Pas de chance ma fille. La pointe n'est pas ressortie.  
\- Je sais! Grogna Essylt.  
Oh oui, elle le savait. Et elle n'ignorait point qu'il allait falloir remédier au problème.  
La Béornide saisi le couteau qui pendait à sa ceinture et entreprit de couper tant bien que mal sa botte. Elle ne pût pas retenir un cri quand cette dernière peu souple glissa le long du trait brisé. La femme s'attela à faire le même sort à ses chausses. La Tuatha la regarda trancher les liens qui maintenait les pièce de cuir ensemble. Et dire qu'elle avait mis plusieurs semaines à les coudre entre eux. Cette fois, préparée à la douleur qui allait suivre, elle ne cria pas quand ses braies firent vibrer la flèche. Ragnar lui tendit un verre rempli d'un liquide ambré. A l'odeur, il s'agissait d'un alcool plutôt fort. Elle en avala une gorgée. La brûlure de sa gorge lui fit oublier un court instant celle de sa jambe. Elle vida le contenu d'un trait et rendit le gobelet à son ami.  
\- Le saignement est tari et la peau se referme. Combien de temps à passé depuis que les Elfes t'ont prise pour cible?  
\- Un peu plus d'une journée. Répondit Essylt d'une voix tremblante.  
\- Si cela avait une flèche d'orc tu serais morte! Vous ne savez pas vous soigner, les Tuathas ?!  
\- J'ai pas vraiment eu le...  
Elle s'interrompit la bouche ouverte coupée par une vive brulure. Un haut le cœur la saisit quand la femme commença à limer avec sa lame le morceau rompue de la flèche. Elle mordit son poing. Elle commençait à trembler sous la douleur quand les grosses mains de Ragnar se posèrent sur ses épaules, la maintenant immobile.  
\- Ragnar, trouvez lui autre chose à mordre que ses doigts!  
Le change-peau relâcha sa prise et disparu. La femme cessa ses mouvement et partit à son tour. Quand elle revint, elle tenait un petit marteau dans sa main. Essylt déglutit avec difficulté. Elle inspira plusieurs petites bouffées d'air pour tenter de se calmer. Son cœur battait à une vitesse impressionnante. Ragnar revint aussi et lui présenta un morceau de bois. La jeune femme s'en saisit. Elle le plaça dans sa bouche, entre ses dents.  
\- Tiens là! Si elle bouge la plaie s'agrandira plus que nécessaire.  
La Tuatha sentit l'étau des mains puissantes se refermer sur sa jambe blessée. Elle eut à peine le temps de saisir les bords de la table de ses doigts que le premier coups frappa. Les dents serrées sur le bois tendre, elle gémit, les larmes inondant son visage.  
\- Et bien, on voit que tu n'as jamais eu à expulser un p'tiot, ma fille! Tu pleures comme un homme!  
Elle tapa une seconde fois.  
\- Pourtant, tu es largement en âge de te marier !  
Elle arracha le trait d'un coup sec. Et cette fois, les dents d'Essylt relâchèrent le bois tendre pour crier.  
\- Traîne pas trop avant de te faner...  
La guerrière grimaça en se relevant sur ses coudes, fébrile. La femme était entrain d'enrouler des linges imbibées d'un cataplasme autour de la blessure. Le froid de la préparation la soulagea. En observant son visage encore doux malgré son âge, Essylt pensa que la femme avait dû être très jolie dans sa jeunesse.  
\- C'est quoi votre nom? Grogna t-elle.  
\- Marlie.  
\- Je vous déteste...Marlie.  
Le souffle court, Essylt se laissa retomber sur la table. Dans un état second, elle sentit qu'on lui tamponnait les tempes couvertes de sueur. Elle remercia Ragnar du bout des lèvres. Elle commençait à se laisser aller à la somnolence qui l'appelait quand des cris de surprise d'un enfant la ramenèrent à la désagréable réalité.  
\- Et bien, en voilà une drôle de chose, Dit Marlie.  
Curieuse, elle se releva à nouveau avec l'aide de son ami. Et elle sourit légèrement. Dans la cour de la petite ferme, un écureuil roux sautait hors des serres d'un faucon. Bergamote et Grison faisaient une entrée étonnante chez les Béornides.

;

;

 **24 août de l'année 3018 du T. A. - Rhovanion- Terres de Grimbéorn**

Essylt avait beau se tourner et se retourner dans le lit de Ragnar, elle ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Dés qu'elle fermait les yeux, de terribles pensées l'assaillaient. Et elle se sentait complètement impuissante pour Radagast, ne sachant que faire. Aller chercher ce Gandalf ou attendre la mort de Radagast qui semblait inéluctable... Ce qui reviendrait à la même finalité. Elle repoussa les draps avec rage et se redressa. Elle avait encore envie de hurler. Ce qui serait sûrement très mal vu par ses hôtes. Elle regarda Grison couché à l'autre bout du lit. Et dire que ce foutu écureuil ronflait à coté d'elle comme un bienheureux...  
Son regard fût attiré vers le sol. Elle se pencha et ramassa l'arme de l'Elfe qui brillait de mille éclats à la lueur des bougies.  
C'était vraiment une très belle épée. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle se disait car elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'expérience dans ce genre d'arme. Les Tuathas utilisaient des lames courtes faites seulement pour chasser ou tuer pas pour en faire de telles excentricités. Et les Béornides, eux se battaient à coup de griffes. Essylt ne gardait pas beaucoup de souvenir de celle de son père, mais elle était certaine qu'elle ne ressemblait en rien à cette pièce. Malgré sa longueur elle était aussi légère que le couteau qu'elle possédait avant que celui ci ne disparaisse dans les ruines de Rhosgobel. La jeune femme passa le doigt sur les gravures somptueuses qui ornaient le métal blanc : Des motifs et des volutes dorées. La lame n'était pas dans du fer mais dans un métal argenté et pâle. Le cuir de la poignée était lui aussi gravée de lignes. Cet objet devait valoir son pesant d'or. Une bien belle prise. Elle comptait la laisser à Grimbéorn au cas où des Elfes débarqueraient chez lui mais finalement elle se demanda si elle n'allait pas la garder. Après le traitement que lui avait prodigué son propriétaire, elle estimait être en droit de la garder en paiement. Elle la reposa sur la couverture de laine.  
Devant elle apparu un gobelet rempli d'où montait de la vapeur malodorante. Elle le prit, remerciant Ragnar du bout des lèvres. Elle poussa ses jambes et son ami prit place sur son lit.  
\- C'est une infusion de camomille, Grimaça t-il. D'après Marlie, cela devrait t'aider à dormir.  
\- Où elle essaie encore de me tuer... Je crois qu'elle ne m'aime pas beaucoup.  
Le change-peau éclata d'un rire puissant devant sa moue. Il eut même l'audace de profiter de son état et de lui frotter le dessus de la tête comme on le ferait à un chien. La Tuatha le repoussa en grognant. Grison releva la tête avant de replonger dans son sommeil. Sale bête chanceuse.  
\- Tu veux bien me raconter ce qui t'es arrivé? Demanda t-il une fois son hilarité calmée.  
Essylt lui raconta tout sans s'arrêter. Son arrivée à Rhosgobel, l'étrange mal de Radagast, ce qu'il lui avait fait et sa capacité à son réveil de communiquer avec les animaux. Sa traque en compagnie d'un écureuil, l'arrivée des kobolds et des Elfes. Leur roi et pour finir son évasion dans les pattes d'un aigle géant. Au fur et à mesure de son récit, elle vit le regard de son ami s'agrandir. En d'autres circonstance elle se serait moquée de sa mimique mais elle n'en avait même pas la force. Alors qu'elle lui racontait ses "aventures", elle prit conscience du bordel dans lequel elle avait mit les pieds, totalement en aveugle.  
\- C'est déroutant, finit par dire Ragnar après un long silence.  
\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire, je suis complètement perdue, soupira t-elle. Je refuse d'abandonner Radagast. Et en même temps, je suis une Tuatha, j'aurais dû rejoindre la tribu il y a deux semaines. C'est ce je devrais faire même si au vu de ma disparition, ils ont dû à nouveau changer de campement. Ils doivent me croire morte...  
Le change-peau lui mit une main qui se voulait rassurante sur son épaule.  
\- Essylt, je ne crois pas que tu es le pouvoir d'aider Radagast, personne ne le peut.  
\- Il y a peut être quelqu'un qui le pourrait...  
Ragnar se tourna vers elle dans un mouvement brusque.  
\- Qui?  
\- Il y a plus d'un an j'ai rencontré un autre magicien à Rhosgobel. Et avant qu'il ne soit enlevé et que je m'évanouisse, Radagast m'a demandé de voir ce même magicien. Ce Gandalf. A Fondcombe.  
\- Fondcombe... La demeure du semi elfe Elrond... Souffla le change-peau.  
\- Un semi-elfe? C'est quoi ça encore?! S'exclama t-elle.  
Ragnar l'ignora et laissa son regard s'attacher à la flamme tremblante d'une bougie.  
\- Pendant que tu dormais, un messager des Elfes s'est arrêté chez nous. Dit-il.  
\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit?! Il me cherchait? S'inquiéta t-elle.  
Elle n'avait aucune envie que les Béornides aient des ennuis à cause d'elle et encore moins que ces oreilles pointues lui remettent la main dessus.  
\- Ce n'était pas l'un de ceux qui vivent dans les bois, mais un envoyé du seigneur Elrond, à l'Ouest par delà les montagnes. Lui expliqua Ragnar. Il nous a convié à se rendre dans sa cité, afin de participer à une sorte de conseil de guerre.  
\- Un conseil de guerre? Mais quelle guerre? Je doute que les problèmes de l'Est intéresse l'Ouest... Fit remarquer la Tuatha.  
\- Le peu de personnes que nous voyons traverser le gué parlent de temps de grands malheurs, de sombres présages et de cavaliers noirs...  
Essylt ne voyait pas du tout ce que cela pouvait signifier. Il y a bien longtemps que de grands malheurs et de sombres présages avaient envahis les terres où ils vivaient. A vrai dire, elle n'avait jamais rien connu autre chose. Pas depuis l'attaque.  
\- On dit que le fléau d'Isildur a été retrouvé...  
\- Le fléau d'Isildur? Répéta t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.  
Elle avait l'impression de connaître ce mot, Isildur, mais n'arrivait pas à se rappeler où elle avait pu l'entendre.  
\- Si cela venait à arriver, alors que mes ancêtres nous protège! Dit Grimbéorn faisant sursauter la Tuatha.  
Elle était tellement absorbée dans sa conversation avec son fils qu'elle n'avait pas pris conscience que l'immense change peau les avait rejoint. Et elle se prétendait chasseuse hors pair...  
\- C'est quoi le fléau d'Isildur? Demanda t-elle au deux hommes.  
Grimbéorn s'adossa contre le mur de la chambre. A l'ombre des bougies, il était encore plus impressionnant qu'à l'accoutumée.  
\- De ce que m'a raconté mon père il y a de ça plusieurs décennies, il s'agirait d'une arme maléfique capable d'assujettir toute la Terre du Milieu. Expliqua t-il. Un anneau.  
La Tuatha avait beaucoup de mal à s'imaginer comment un anneau, aussi maléfique soit il, pourrait détruire le monde.  
\- On dit qu'un grand malheur est arrivé de l'Ouest il y a des milliers d'années sous la forme d'un seigneur noir. Continua Grimbéorn. Et qu'il aurait créer cet anneau en y versant tout ses plus sombres sortilèges. Une grande guerre a suivit. Une alliance d'armées d'Elfes, d'Hommes et de tous ceux les races qui voulaient restées libre, l'a affronté, lui et ses hordes d'orcs, et l'a déchu. Mais l'anneau aurait survécu à cause d'un homme, un roi nommé Isildur, qui au lieu de le détruire s'en ai emparé. Ce roi a été tué par une embuscade d'orcs dans le marais des Iris au Sud. Certains prétendent que c'est l'anneau qui l'aurait tué et qu'il aurait disparu.  
Elle connaissait vaguement ce récit, elle en était certaine. Un souvenir lointain, d'une époque où elle grimpait sur les genoux de son père, prés de l'âtre. Un temps d'insouciance avant les malheurs qui avaient tout changés.  
\- Ça ressemble beaucoup à une de ces histoires que les anciens aiment raconter aux plus jeunes pour les veillées, Fit remarquer la jeune femme.  
\- Vous les Hommes ne pouvaient ressentir ces choses, mais nous, nous avons un lien avec la terre. Dit le Change-peau avec un air plus sombre qu'auparavant. Et je t'affirme qu'elle pleure les malheurs à venir.  
Un lourd silence s'abattit dans la petite pièce suite aux déclarations du chef des Béornides. Un silence pesant. Même si Essylt ne croyait pas un seul instant à ses histoires d'anneau maléfique, l'ambiance instaurée n'avait rien de rassurant. Elle avait la désagréable que quelque chose de mauvais était avec eux, dissimulée dans l'ombre prête à leur sauter à la gorge.  
\- J'ai entendu ton récit, Essylt. Reprit Grimbéorn. Tu dois aller voir ce Gandalf.  
La jeune femme soupira.  
\- J'ignore comment y aller, rétorqua t-elle. Et le temps que je trouve ce magicien, Radagast sera mort!  
\- Il partira avec toi.  
Elle leva les yeux surprise vers son ainé. Avant qu'elle ne réplique, Ragnar se leva pour faire face à son père.  
\- Dans son état?! Les montagnes sont pleines de Gobelins et elle sera seule et bléssée! S'emporta t-il.  
Les deux change-peaux s'affrontèrent un cours instant du regard. Essylt ne cacha pas sa stupeur. Jamais elle n'avait vu son ami ainsi, tenant tête à son père.  
\- Ragnar a raison Grimbéorn. Dit elle finalement. Je serais incapable d'emprunter une telle route même si je le voulais. Je ne suis qu'une Tuatha...  
\- J'en conviens. Mais pas si le voyage se fait à vol d'oiseau.  
La jeune femme fronça les sourcils. Elle comprenait où le chef des change-peaux voulait en venir. Mais elle ne se voyait pas voler à nouveau entre les serres de Landroval. Et avec Radagast... Cela était invraisemblable.  
\- Et tu l'accompagneras mon fils. Pour son escorte et pour ce conseil. Les miens ne resteront pas dans l'ombre, nous devons savoir à quoi nous avons à faire !  
Ragnar ouvrit de grands yeux effarés.  
\- Quoi?! Mais...  
\- Qu'est ce qui vous fait croire que le grand aigle nous aidera? Et je doute que l'on tienne à trois dessus... Dit Essylt ignorant royalement l'intervention de son ami.  
Non, peu importe de la manière dont elle pouvait se l'imaginer, elle ne voyait vraiment pas comment ils voyageraient sur un aigle, aussi grand soit il. Ragnar était quand même très imposant et Radagast, incapable de se tenir.  
\- Il n'est pas seul. Répondit Grimbéorn en souriant.  
\- Comment pouvez vous en être aussi certain?  
\- Sous mon autre forme, je peux moi aussi communiquer avec les animaux. Ce sont eux qui ont eu cette idée, Essylt.  
Elle ne répondit pas surprise par l'information. Grimbéorn, dans son immense forme d'ours noir, discutant gaiement avec des oiseaux... Visiblement, elle ignorait beaucoup de choses sur les Béornides, et ce malgré le nombre d'années qu'elle les connaissait.  
\- Voler? Sur des Aigles?! S'exclama Ragnar d'une voix tremblante.  
\- Reposez vous. Vous partirez demain avant que la prochaine lune ne se lève. Ajouta Grimbéorn.  
Essylt le regarda se détourner et quitter la pièce. Demain, elle partirait voir d'autre Elfes en volant au dessus des montagnes. Elle eut envie nerveuse de rire. Sa dernière rencontre avec ces êtres aux oreilles pointues ne lui donnait pas la moindre envie d'en voir d'autres, quand au vol avec Landroval... Elle se tourna vers Ragnar qui semblait paniqué. Le pauvre n'en menait pas large. Il n'était qu'un homme-ours qui avait plus sa place sur la terre ferme que sur les griffes d'un aigle. Avec une fausse sympathie, elle posa sa main sur son bras puissant et lui adressa un sourire moqueur. Il l'ignorait mais elle n'en pensait pas moins. Le voyage serait loin, très loin d'être agréable.  
Elle se recoucha, cette fois aux cotés de son ami profitant de la chaleur élevée de son corps, mais ne trouva pas plus le sommeil ne cessant pas de penser que si elle avait suivit la bonne piste, la situation aurait pu être totalement différente. Il y avait aussi cette désagréable impression de faire le mauvais choix et d'abandonner les siens.

;

;

 **24 août de l'année 3018 du T. A. - Rhovanion- Palais de Thranduil**

Maellas traversait la cité de son père aussi vite qu'il lui était permis sans courir. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de déposer ses armes en revenant de l'expédition, et c'est son arc toujours en main qu'il s'imposait dans les allées remplies de curieux, de gardes et autres courtisans. Le prince transpirait tellement la colère que ceux qui le croisaient s'en écartaient rapidement. Pour une fois, cela lui évitait de se cacher derrière de faux airs complaisants.  
Depuis la double attaque simultanée des Yrch, la forteresse elfique était en état d'urgence. La garnison avait été doublée et les tours de garde considérablement augmentés. Une forte tension était palpable. Et il y avait de quoi. Jamais, depuis que Thranduil avait ordonné leur retraite dans ses cavernes, aucun des serviteurs de Dol Guldur ou du mont Gundabad n'était parvenu à trouver leur refuge. Ces êtres damnés avaient toujours été maintenus hors de leurs frontières. Ils craignaient les premiers nés d'Eru. Mais cette fois-ci, ils avaient osé les attaquer de front et d'une manière beaucoup trop intelligente pour n'être que de leur seul fait.  
Quelqu'un ou quelque chose tirait les ficelles. Il y a plusieurs années que les rumeurs de son retour couraient dans la forêt et dans les paroles des hommes d'Esgaroth ou de Dale. Mais le roi avait choisi l'autarcie. Même après la bataille des cinq armées, il avait préféré qu'ils se terrent. Et voilà où cela les avaient menés. Douze des leurs étaient morts : Trois gardes et neuf sentinelles. Certains étaient des amis. Sans compter que la Druath*, son épée et cette créature, ce Gollum, s'étaient enfuis alors qu'ils étaient sous sa garde.  
Il n'était pas en colère. Cela allait au delà de ça. C'était de la rage.  
Maellas ne répondit pas au salut que lui adressèrent les membres de la garde rapprochée de son père et grimpa en courant les marches qui menaient à la salle du trône. En arrivant dans la pièce, il découvrit avec surprise que Legolas se trouvait auprès du roi. Tout les deux se tournèrent vers lui et le prince fit mime d'ignorer leurs regards qui se portèrent sur sa joue. Surtout celui moqueur de son frère.  
\- _Tu es enfin de retour._ Dit Thranduil. _Alors, qu'en est-il ?_  
Maellas ravala les injures qu'il avait envie de vomir à son encontre. Il fallait qu'il se contrôle.  
- _Nous avons traqué les yrch. Ils se sont séparés en plusieurs groupes et ont disparus dans la forêt dans plusieurs directions. Et nous avons perdus la piste de Gollum aux Emyn Duir*._ Répondit-il.  
Le roi se détourna de lui après lui avoir accordé un sourire ironique. Serrant les dents, Maellas le regarda se diriger vers son trône avec sa grâce légendaire particulièrement irritante au vu des circonstances. Le roi lui donnait l'impression de se moquer totalement de la situation.  
\- _La Druath est partie en direction du Sud Ouest,_ Ajouta t-il. _Je souhaiterai la prendre en chasse._  
Thranduil émit un claquement de langue réprobateur.  
\- _Vu dans quel état elle t'as mis…_ Lâcha t-il. _D'autres plus aptes s'en chargeront._  
\- _C'est à moi qu'il revient de la trouver et de reprendre ce dont elle s'est emparée._  
Le roi porta avec lenteur un verre de vin à son nez. Il sourit légèrement en inspirant tous ses arômes puis en avala une gorgée.  
- _Elle a été secourue par un des grands aigles._ Fit remarquer Thranduil. _Il apparait donc qu'elle n'était pas une ennemie car ils abhorrent le mal._  
\- _Nous n'en avons aucune certitude!_ S'énerva Maellas. _Ceux que vous avez envoyé à Rhosgobel n'ont rien trouvé de probant!_  
Il vit Legolas, inquiet, amorcer un pas vers lui devant son emportement. D'un signe du menton, Thranduil lui fit comprendre de rester à sa place.  
 _\- La colère n'est pas saine, mon fils._ Soupira le roi.  
- _Contrairement à la peur... père...?_ Cracha Maellas.  
\- _Si tu as été incapable de sauvegarder ton héritage, il se peut que tu ne le mérites pas..._  
Son père plongea ses opales bleutées dans les siennes. Maellas l'affronta déversant toute sa rage dans l'échange. Les sourcils du roi se froncèrent et pour la première fois, ce fût lui qui rompit leur affrontement. Il crût même voir passer un nuage de tristesse, un très court instant dans les yeux du roi.  
\- _Va te faire soigner,_ Dit Thranduil avec une douceur qui stupéfia le prince.  
Et il ne fût pas le seul au vu de la surprise qu'il lu sur le visage de Legolas.  
Maellas retint ses protestations et baissa la tête en signe d'acceptation. Il prit congé sans ajouter quoique ce soit. Un peu plus loin, il écarta son poing qu'il avait gardé serré et jeta un coup d'œil au bijou qu'il avait arraché en tentant de retenir cette humaine du Sud. Puissent les Valar faire en sorte qu'il recroise sa route. Et si jamais il avait raison, si elle n'était qu'une sorcière à la solde du Mal, ce dont il en était persuadé, elle paierait. Et il la tuerait.

;

;

;

Landroval * : Frère de Gwaihir, les grands aigles des monts Brumeux. Descendant de Thorondor (cf : Le silmarillon : le sauvetage de Maedhros)  
Druath* : Signifie "Hommes Sauvages" en Sindarin.  
Emyn Duir*: "Montagnes sombres" en sindarin. Au cœur de la forêt noire se dressent une chaîne de collines qui ont d'ailleurs servi un temps de demeure aux Elfes Sylvain de Thranduil à l'époque de la guerre de l'anneau du temps qu'Oropher était encore en vie. (le père de Thranduil qui se fit littéralement massacrer au portes du Mordor)


	7. Par delà le brouillard

Et voilà un gros chapitre !

Merci beaucoup à mes soutiens : Darkklinne et julifanfic

Sans vous deux, je dois admettre que j'aurais sûrement laissé tomber à cause d'une panne de motivation.

 _NB 1: Les lignes en italiques pendant les dialogues sont dans une langue autre que la langue commune._

 _NB 2 : J'ai décidé de supprimer les marqueurs temporels et de lieux. Je ne trouvais pas ça très agréables à voir et ayant supprimer un chapitre qui ne me plaisait pas de la fanfic originelle ça devenait un vrai capharnaüm._

 **Chapitre 6 : Par delà le brouillard**

Elle était perdue.

Essylt tenta de se calmer, de tempérer son cœur qui battait tel un puissant tambour. La brume dans lequel elle évoluait était si dense qu'elle ne voyait pas à plus de deux pas. Mais le pire, c'est qu'elle n'était pas seule. Il y avait quelque chose à ses cotés. Une ombre. Elle l'avait aperçue du coin de l'œil à plusieurs reprises. Rapide. Elle ne pouvait pas la voir mais elle la sentais. Et l'entendait. C'était un bruit étrange. Flasque et humide. Et il la terrifiait. Elle avançait doucement d'un pas tremblant, la main levée devant elle. Il eut un nouveau mouvement furtif à sa gauche, cette fois accompagné d'un grincement qui déclencha un long frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

\- Qui est là? S'écria t-elle.

La seule réponse qu'elle obtenue fût l'écho de sa propre voix. Elle voulût saisir son couteau mais sa ceinture était vide. Elle réalisa alors qu'elle était vêtue d'une très longue robe blanche. Le grincement retentit de nouveau. Avec horreur, Essylt réalisa qu'il émanait de tout autour d'elle. Elle céda à la panique. Aussi vite qu'elle le put, elle se mit à courir. Elle avait beau tenter de leur échapper, elle les entendait la suivre. Elle se retourna sans s'arrêter mais ne vit rien. Son pied se prit dans une branche et elle eut à peine le temps de mettre les mains devant elle, qu'elle chuta. Ils l'avaient rattrapés. Ils étaient là, dans le brouillard. Des formes indéfinis et mouvantes. Elle voulût se relever mais son pied était retenu. Elle tourna la tête. Et cria. Ce n'était pas une branche qui l'avait fait tomber mais ce qui restait d'une main dont les doigts décomposés lui maintenaient la cheville. Elle tenta de la détacher mais rien n'y fit. Le bruit sourd d'un objet lourd tombant au sol la fit sursauter. Elle tourna la tête. Une couronne de feuilles et de fleurs blanches de pommier était à coté d'elle. Sa belle couronne. Elle abandonna sa tentative de délier sa cheville pour tenter de la prendre. Elle avait dû tomber lorsqu'elle même avait chu. Sa si belle couronne. Elle avait beau tendre la main, elle ne parvenait qu'à la frôler du bout de ses doigts. Gémissant sous l'effort, elle força sur sa cheville toujours maintenue. Alors qu'elle s'en rapprochait, une main blafarde émergea de l'obscurité et s'en saisit. Suivant le chemin du couvre chef qui s'élevait, Essylt découvrit une splendide jeune femme à la peau pâle, aux yeux vert brillants et de magnifiques boucles rousses.

\- Maeriel ?

Sa sœur aîné sourit de ses belles lèvres rosées. Elle tourna et retourna la couronne devant ses yeux.

\- Quelle jolie couronne... C'est toi qui l'a fabriquée ?

Essylt se redressa et parvint à se mettre à genoux. Elle été sauvée. Maeriel allait l'aider. La jolie rousse reporta son attention sur elle.

\- Aide moi, Maeriel ! Supplia la Tuatha. Quelque chose me tient la...

\- Ingrate petite sœur, La coupa la jeune femme. Ne t'ai je pas déjà aider ?

Essylt déglutit. Le visage si tendre de son aînée était déformé par la rage.

\- Et regardes ce qu'ils m'ont fait... Ce que tu m'as fait...

La belle robe blanche de Maeriel se fit attaquer par des griffes invisibles. Le ventre de sa sœur se creusa tandis que l'étoffe se gorgeait du sang sombre qui ruisselait de la plaie désormais béante. Essylt voulût reculer mais les doigts squelettiques l'en empêchaient. Le liquide rouge et poisseux atteignit ses genoux. Il n'était pas tiède comme elle l'anticipait mais glacial. Si froid.

\- Tu les as laissé me faire du mal! Hurla Maeriel.

Le cri devint si strident qu'Essylt dû se boucher les oreilles avec les mains. Mais ce n'était pas le pire. Le flot de sang ne semblait pas se tarir. Le corps de sa grande sœur se transformait en une chose horrible. Elle ne voulait pas voir mais elle ne parvenait pas à détacher ses yeux de l'horreur. Elle se desséchait au fur et à mesure que le liquide vital se déversait, comme aspirée par l'une de ces immondes araignées. Les belles joues rebondies, ses lèvres pleine disparurent. La peau se colla aux os de son crâne puis se déchira. L'être décharné qui lui faisait face continuait à crier. Puis cela cessa. Le sang, le cris et la décomposition de son corps se stoppèrent abruptement. La jeune femme ôta ses mains de ses oreilles. Elle tenta à nouveau de se relever.

\- Et tu vas le payer ! Grinça la voix d'outre tombe qui sortit de ce qui restait de bouche au squelette.

Sans qu'elle ne put l'en empêcher, les mains putréfiées se posèrent autour de son cou. Et la créature serra. Essylt sentit sa gorge s'écraser avec la pression. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais l'air ne passait plus...

Son corps était secoué en tout sens par une force inconnue.

\- Essylt! Par les dieux réveilles toi!

La Tuatha ouvrit les yeux en se redressant sur le lit, le souffle court. Ragnar avait les mains posés sur ses épaules. Elle se tourna vers son ami encore tremblante de l'horreur dans lequel son esprit l'avait plongée.

\- Tu criais, Essylt...

Le change-peau la relâcha. La jeune femme se laissa retomber sur la couche.

\- Encore un de tes cauchemars ? Demanda Ragnar.

\- Tu diras à Marlie que la camomille c'est vraiment pas terrible...

Son ami ne lui rendit pas son sourire. Elle voulût le rassurer mais Grimbéorn surgit dans la chambre.

Ils se redressèrent, surpris.

\- Radagast est revenu !

Essylt se propulsa hors du lit et marcha aussi vite que sa jambe le lui permettait. Elle entra dans la chambre de Grimbéorn suivie de son propriétaire et de son fils. Le magicien était assis sur le lit, le corps tendu agités de soubresauts. Marlie était déjà là. La vieille Béornide tentait de le maintenir immobile. Radagast avait les yeux révulsés et malgré les tremblements il semblait rester concentrer sur le flots de mots étranges qui franchissaient sa bouche. Essylt, l'esprit encore embrumé, ne bougeait pas. Grimbéorn la poussa pour rejoindre le vieil homme. Ragnar se rapprocha d'elle doucement.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il dit? Demanda t-il en chuchotant.

Essylt secoua la tête négativement. Les paroles étranges ressemblaient dans leurs sons à celles qu'il avait prononcé quand il l'avait agressée, avant qu'elle ne s'évanouisse.

\- J'en sais rien. Je ne connais pas cette langue... Souffla t-elle.

Le magicien s'arrêta subitement, essoufflé. Marlie parvint à le recoucher et rabattit les couverture sur son pauvre corps. La Béornide lui tendit un gobelet d'eau. En voyant sa gorge se soulever et descendre à chaque gorgée, le soulagement s'empara de la Tuatha. Une seule pensée éluda toutes les autres : Il était en vie.

\- Comment va t-il? Demanda Ragnar en rejoignant Marlie.

\- Il a repris des forces mais le mal continue à le ronger. Ma médecine est limitée, je le crains.

Ils restèrent un moment, a regarder le magicien se rendormir. Soupirant, elle accepta de suivre Ragnar quand Grimbéorn leur ordonna de retourner se coucher. Il fallait qu'ils se reposent. L'expédition ne leur en offrirait sûrement pas la possibilité et tout deux ignoraient ce qu'ils allaient devoir affronter de l'autre coté des montagnes. Essylt se réinstalla dans les bras de son ami pour tenter de dormir. Mais l'angoisse de replonger encore dans un cauchemar ajoutée à celle du voyage qui l'attendait l'en empêcha, la maintenant éveillée jusqu'au lever du soleil.

;

;

;

Le matin était encore bien jeune quand ils s'étaient attelés aux préparation du voyage imminent. Il avait été décidé par Grimbéorn qu'ils quitteraient ses terres en début d'après midi pour rejoindre les grands aigles au Carrock. De là, ils traverseraient les Monts Brumeux jusqu'à l'Ouest où les aigles les déposeraient. S'ensuivrait ensuite plusieurs jours de voyage pour descendre jusqu'à la vallée où cet Elrond avait élu domicile. Car, évidemment, la magie des lieux empêchait les rapaces de les déposer au cœur de la vallée. Cela aurait bien été trop simple. Ces Elfes...

Assise, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, Essylt regardait d'un œil septique le chef des Béornides entrain de finir de construire une litière pour Radagast. Si elle avait bien tout compris, le plan des aigles était de les transporter elle et Ragnar sur le dos de deux d'entre eux, tandis qu'un troisième se chargerait du magicien. Car, d'après Marlie, même si il avait repris une certaine conscience durant la nuit, son état ne lui permettait en aucun cas de voyager autrement que couché. Elle ne remettait nullement en doute l'idée mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre quelques mauvais coups du sort à leur encontre. C'était qu'ils avaient tendance à lui coller aux bottes depuis quelques semaines.

\- Vous êtes certain qu'il ne va pas glisser ? Ne put elle s'empêcher de demander.

Cette fois,Grimbéorn ne prit même pas la peine de relever la tête, continuant à lier solidement les branches entre elles.

\- Pour la dernière fois, Essylt, ai confiance! Tonna le géant.

La jeune femme grommela. N'en déplaise au chef des Béornides, elle ne faisait confiance à personne d'autres qu'à elle même. Et encore, son corps avait une légère tendance prononcée à ne plus totalement lui appartenir ces derniers temps sans compter ses erreurs de jugements qui avaient favorisés cette situation. Elle repoussa de la main une des abeilles qui lui tournaient autour. Ces fichus insectes ne la lâchaient pas depuis qu'elle avait mis le pieds dehors. Comme si elle n'avait pas assez de soucis. Les butineuses revinrent l'ennuyer. Elles commençaient sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs! Elle avait aucune envie de présenter ses respects à leurs reines.

\- Au lieu de rester à ne rien faire, va te préparer !

Soupirant d'être traitée comme une gamine, elle quitta le banc. Par chance, les abeilles se lassèrent de son refus et retournèrent à leur activités. Le pas traînant elle retourna vers la ferme principale. Avec un petit plaisir, elle donna un grand coup de pied dans une pierre qui roula. Réaction totalement puérile, elle en convenait, surtout que l'un de ses mollets était encore douloureux, mais qui avait au moins le mérite de lui passer l'envie de frapper le premier venu. Elle allait pousser le loquet de l'imposante porte en bois quand celle s'entrouvrit de l'intérieur. Elle devina à travers la mince ouverture Ragnar se débattant les bras chargé de choses diverses. Elle poussa le panneau pour lui permettre de sortir. Sans lui adresser le moindre mot, le change-peau lui déversa une partie de sa charge dans les bras puis passa devant elle pour rejoindre son père. Elle le suivit docilement. Depuis qu'il s'était levé, son ami s'était enfermé dans le silence. Comme si c'était de sa faute si il devait l'accompagner sur le dos d'un aigle…

Ils déposèrent des lainages et de la nourriture sur la table où, la veille, Marlie avait extrait sa flèche. La jeune femme souleva doucement ce qui ressemblait de très loin à une veste tissée couverte de longs poils blancs.

\- C'est quoi ça ? Grimaça t-elle.

\- A ton avis !

\- Tes nouvelles chausses ? Avança t-elle moqueuse.

Ragnar la foudroya du regard mais finit par s'adoucir à l'insistance de son sourire.

\- On va survoler des montagnes, Essylt. Répondit il. Il risque de faire très froid la-haut.

Le sourire de la Tuatha s'agrandit.

\- Donc c'est bien tes nouvelles chausses... Je me demande si Siobhan aimerait...

\- Idiote! C'est pour toi, c'est pas avec les trois bandes de cuir qui te couvrent que tu vas résister au froid! Rétorqua le change-peau.

Elle devait admettre qu'il n'avait pas tort. Dans la forêt, le peu qui la couvrait ne gênait pas outre mesure, bien au contraire, mais dans le ciel il en serait tout autrement. Quand Landroval l'avait transportée de la caverne des Elfes jusqu'au Carrock, elle avait été complètement glacée. Et ils n'avaient que survolé la forêt. Essylt reposa le vêtement et s'assit sans aucune délicatesse sur le banc.

\- Tu crois qu'on va y arriver ? Demanda t-elle.

\- Ce sont les Grands Aigles, Essylt. Nous transporter par delà les montagnes doit être pour eux qu'une simple promenade.

\- Je ne parlais pas de ça, mais de Radagast, Soupira t-elle.

Ragnar prit place à coté d'elle et dans un geste de réconfort, la prit par l'épaule pour la coller à lui.

\- J'en sais rien, mais on va faire tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour l'aider, Lui souffla t-il. Je te le promets.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un long moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre à regarder le pauvre Grimbéorn qui se démenait désormais à maintenir une large couverture de laine sur la litière à l'aide de clous. Il dû sentir leurs regards car il se retourna vers eux. Essylt s'attendit à ce qu'il leur ordonne de se rendre utile mais il n'en fit rien et reprit son activité. Les deux amis devaient vraiment mal présenter pour qu'il les laisse en paix.

\- Mon père t'apprécie beaucoup. Dit Ragnar. Et il t'estime tout autant.

La jeune femme sourit. La tête collée contre la poitrine du change-peau, elle apprécia les vibrations de la voix puissante de son compagnons se répercutant dans son oreille. C'était quelque chose de vraiment apaisant.

\- Il en ai de même pour moi, souffla t-elle.

\- Je crois d'ailleurs qu'il est persuadé depuis quelques temps que toi et moi, on...

Essylt releva la tête vers Ragnar suspicieuse.

\- On...? Répéta t-elle. On quoi ?

Le change peau se gratta les cheveux avec une légère gène.

\- Que tu deviendras ma femme, lâcha t-il en souriant.

Tout les deux se regardèrent un court instant et se mirent à rire. Grimbéorn et plusieurs Béornides se tournèrent surpris vers eux ce qui attisa d'autant plus leur hilarité. Il était vrai que les événements récents ne prêtaient pas à sourire loin de là mais personne ne se risqua à leur faire la moindre remontrance. Essylt s'imagina que tous devaient se douter de la tension qui régnait en eux au vu de ce qui les attendait. Et elle devait admettre que rire était aussi libérateur que de taper dans une pierre et bien moins douloureux.

Ragnar finit par se pencher et attrapa quelque chose au sol. Devant les yeux de la jeune femme apparurent une paire de bottes faites à partir de cuir et de laine.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda Essylt en avisant ce qu'il lui tendait.

\- Tes nouvelles chaussures.

\- Je croyais que les gens de ton peuple se refusaient d'utiliser tout reste animal ?

\- Je n'ai fait que récupérer les tiennes. J'ai réparé celle que Marlie a découpée et je leur ai ajouté de quoi te tenir chaud. Lui expliqua le change-peau.

Essylt s'en saisit, remerciant chaudement son compagnon. Elle ôta les fins chaussons qu'on lui avait donné et les passa. Elles étaient vraiment confortables. Elle se leva et fit quelques pas. Elles étaient indéniablement plus agréables et chaudes que les anciennes. Ragnar quitta le banc à son tour.

\- Père a fini, on devrait se préparer.

Il se saisit des sacs et tout deux rejoignirent le chef des Béornides qui essuyait son front avec un air satisfait. Il leur faudrait maintenant parvenir à installer Radagast sur la litière puis aller au Carrock où les aigles les attendaient.

Étonnamment, ils furent prêts très rapidement.

On alla réveiller le magicien qui se laissa recoucher sans émettre la moindre objection. Grimbéorn attacha de nombreuses courroies afin de le maintenir contre son lit de fortune. Son état s'était tout de même considérablement amélioré aux yeux d'Essylt. Il ne pouvait pas marcher seul mais le fredonnement qui s'échappait de ses lèvres redonna du baume au cœur à la Tuatha. La seul chose qui la faisait douter du soudain rétablissement était son regard encore écarlate et vide. Il avait les yeux de ces vieilles personnes qui perdaient l'esprit. Et cette étrange lueur qui le caractérisait tant n'était plus là. Elle avait tenté d'interroger Marlie lorsqu'elle était venue lui apporter des concoctions pour les soins, mais la Béornide n'avait pas été des plus prolixes. La seule chose qu'elle lui avait fait comprendre était de ne pas perdre de temps.

Et ils se mirent en route.

Essylt, avançait laborieusement derrière le père et le fils qui portaient Radagast. Ne voulant pas que ses compagnons ne se chargent encore davantage, elle avait insisté pour porter, en plus de sa besace et de son épée, les deux sacs contenants provisions, médicaments et choses diverses. Ragnar et son père s'y étaient fermement opposés mais avaient fini par céder devant son insistance. Et elle commençait à regretter sa fichue fierté. La douleur de son mollet lui faisait serrer les dents et elle avait de plus en plus de mal à répartir son poids pour ne pas trop s'appuyer dessus. Plusieurs fois, Ragnar s'était retourné pour lui jeter un regard des plus éloquents qu'elle se contenta d'ignorer superbement.

Le pied du Carrock apparu enfin après pratiquement trois heures de marches.

\- Restes là, Essylt. Lui dit Ragnar lorsqu'elle les rejoignit. Je redescendrai te prendre.

La jeune femme ne lui répondit pas. Elle l'entendit maudire sa bêtise mais ne releva pas. Pas qu'elle n'aurait guère aimé remettre le change-peau à sa place mais elle craignait que tout sa volonté s'envole si elle desserrait les dents. Elle entama la montée des marches irrégulières à leur suite.

Il ne se passa pas plus de quelques minutes lorsqu'elle céda. Elle avait trop mal. Elle avait la sensation que sa jambe se déchirait un peu plus à chaque pas qu'elle faisait. Elle se laissa tomber sur l'une des marches et regarda les Béornides disparaître dans un tournant loin devant elle. Elle allait se reposer un peu avant de repartir à l'ascension du monticule de roches.

Malheureusement pour son honneur de Tuatha, elle n'avait toujours pas eu la force de se lever quand Ragnar redescendit prestement à son niveau. Sans un mot, il se saisit des sacs qu'elle avait déposé à ses pieds. Il se pencha ensuite et la prit dans ses bras.

Elle évita ses yeux tout le long du trajet, honteuse.

Le change-peau la porta sans grande difficulté jusqu'au sommet où Grimbéorn les attendait assis sur une pierre à cotés de Radagast toujours dans sa litière. Ragnar l'aida à descendre. Elle s'apprêtait à présenter des excuses au chef des Béornides quand un cri strident lui fit lever la tête. Ils étaient là. Les trois grands aigles, descendant majestueusement des montagnes embrumées.

Il y avait bien entendu Landroval ainsi que deux autres aigles dont l'un portait un étonnant collier d'or. Ce dernier se présenta à elle comme étant Gwaihir, seigneur des aigles. Le dernier avait pour nom Meneldor le vif. Et tout trois étaient frères. Grimbéorn se leva et leur fit signe. Deux d'entre eux descendirent l'un après l'autre et se posèrent dans un impressionnant nuage de poussière. Essylt vit Ragnar reculer, impressionné. Le chef des change-peau s'approcha des deux rapaces géants ses mains remplis de cordes. A chacun, il mit une sorte de harnachement qui n'entravait pas leurs mouvements mais qui leur permettrait à eux, pauvres humains de se tenir.

\- Il est temps, Déclara simplement Grimbéorn.

Après que Grimbéorn lui ai donné sa parole qu'il trouverait un moyen de prévenir les siens de sa situation, Essylt rejoignit Landroval qui s'était posé dans un nuage de poussière. Elle tenta de se hisser sur le dos de l'aigle mais les grandes plumes était glissantes et elle n'osait pas s'en saisir de peur de lui faire mal. Les remontrances dont l'honora l'aigle qui s'impatientait ne l'aidait pas vraiment non plus. Deux mains puissantes la saisirent finalement à la taille et elle fût soulevée de terre.

\- Merci, Souffla t-elle à Grimbéorn qui l'aida à se caler.

Elle parvint à trouver une position à peu prés stable sur l'oiseau surdimensionné, les jambes de chaque coté à l'avant des ailes. Elle accrocha ses mains au petit harnais faits des cordes tressées priant de toute ses forces qu'il ne cède pas. Avisant la pâleur de Ragnar qui était déjà grimpé, elle sût qu'il était aussi peu rassuré qu'elle.

 _" Ne t'inquiète pas, mortelle. Landroval ne laisse jamais une proie s'échapper"_ Dit sa monture.

\- Je ne suis pas une proie ! S'écria t-elle.

Les deux aigles émirent des petits cris stridents qui ressemblaient à des ricanements.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Ragnar effrayé.

\- Rien, Soupira Essylt. Landroval fait de l'humour.

Le change-peau hocha la tête d'une manière très abrupt. Meneldor se mit lui aussi à plaisanter et remua suffisamment pour faire crier Ragnar.

\- Quoi ?! Qu'est ce qui lui arrive ?! L'interrogea à nouveau son ami.

\- Meneldor dit que tu es si tendu que les vents du Nord te briseront une fois la haut, Répondit elle désabusée.

L'aigle moqueur bougea subitement ses ailes, rendant encore plus pâle Ragnar.

\- Que nos ancêtres vous protège. Dit Grimbéorn.

Exactement le genre de choses qu'ils avaient besoin d'entendre... Essylt grimaça. Son cœur battait si vite qu'elle eu l'impression qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine. Gwaihir, qui avait continué à tournoyer au dessus de leur tête, amorça une descente. L'air se souleva autour d'eux. Les yeux plissés à cause de la poussière, la Tuatha entrevit le seigneur des aigles saisir la litière de Radagast entre ses serres et reprendre son envol. Meneldor, plus en avant sur le promontoire, s'élança à son tour. Elle tenta de voir Ragnar, s'assurant qu'il était toujours sur le rapace.

 _" Prête, Essylt la mortelle ?"_ Demanda Landroval.

La jeune femme fût surprise de la soudaine attention que l'aigle géant lui accordait. Elle tourna la tête vers Grimbéorn qui regardait Meneldor et son seul fils partirent vers le Nord Ouest. Le chef des Béornide reporta finalement son attention vers elle.

\- Veille sur lui, Essylt, autant qu'il veillera sur toi. Dit il avec solennité.

Il avait quitté son visage fier et froid habituel. L'inquiétude régnait désormais.

\- Je vous le promets, Grimbéorn.

Il hocha la tête. Rien d'autre ne serait dit. La Tuatha déglutit. Elle se pencha sur Landroval, resserrant sa prise sur les poignées, tremblante.

\- Je suis prête, Landroval.

L'aigle sautilla jusqu'au bord du promontoire. Il se servit alors de ses pattes pour amorcer le saut dans le vide. Après une légère chute qui mit le cœur au bord des lèvres de la jeune femme, Landroval écarta ses ailes majestueuses et les propulsa vers le ciel. Elle avait eu tort. Les yeux grands ouvert, Essylt prenait toute la mesure de cette liberté enivrante dont jouissait les oiseaux. Elle ne ressentait plus aucune peur, seulement une joie indescriptible. Elle pencha la tête et vit qu'à la place de Grimbéorn se tenait désormais un imposant ours noir debout. Lâchant une des poignées, elle le salua une dernière fois.

\- Tu avais raison Landroval, c'est magnifique! Cria t-elle en admirant les immenses paysages.

 _" Et tu n'as pas encore tout vu amie mortelle! Accroche toi !"_

Essylt obéit, serrant ses cuisses et ses doigts. L'aigle rabattit ses ailes contre lui et descendit en piquet. La jeune femme laissa échapper un cri de surprise qui se transforma en rire lorsqu'il repartit vers les cieux longeant une des première montagnes. A cet instant, elle se promit d'accepter la proposition de Landroval et d'un jour visiter son aire.

;

;

;

Ils parvinrent de l'autre coté des monts après avoir passé une demi journée et une nuit à voler au dessus des cimes enneigées qui pointaient vers le ciel. La région au Nord Ouest de la vallée magique des Elfes était aride parsemée de pierres et de roches grisâtres. Et même les premières lueurs du soleil matinal ne parvenaient pas à enjoliver les alentours. C'était sur l'une des collines peu accueillantes qu'ils furent déposés. Essylt et Ragnar descendirent les premiers afin de bien réceptionner le magicien déposé en douceur par Gwaihir. Ils libérèrent les aigles de leur harnais et Essylt salua une dernière fois le seigneur des grands aigles et ses frères. Les rapaces émirent un son strident à leur encontre puis reprirent leur en direction des monts brumeux. Cela l'attristait de les voir partir. Les heures qu'elle avait passée en compagnie de Landroval avaient été somptueuses de par la vue qui s'était offert à elle mais aussi par les histoires que le grand aigle lui avait conté.

Elle descendit du rocher sur lequel elle s'était hissée et rejoignit Ragnar. Elle fût déçue de voir qu'il avait plutôt bien supporté le voyage. Elle aurait bien aimé le voir subir le même sort qu'elle après sa première expérience avec un aigle géant. Le change-peau, lui, ne perdait pas de temps. Il était déjà entrain de s'occuper du vieil homme. Il tentait de lui faire comprendre qu'il lui fallait encore rester coucher. Le magicien n'avait pas l'air de comprendre ce qu'il attendait de lui et se mit à geindre. Elle sentait que Ragnar commençait à perdre patience. Elle mit ses mains sur les épaules du vieil homme le forçant à arrêter de gigoter.

\- Radagast, Dit elle doucement. Il vous faut garder le calme.

Le magicien se débattit légèrement mais Essylt ne céda pas.

\- Radagast, regardez moi. C'est Essylt... votre amie...

Il finit par obéir. Il lui jeta un bref coup d'œil. Il peinait visiblement a garder sa concentration. La jeune femme se mordit la langue pour résister à la tristesse et ne surtout pas céder aux larmes.

\- Esss...Ess...

\- Ragnar et moi, on va vous porter. Vous vous souvenez de Ragnar?

\- Esssss... Esss... Continua de psalmodier Radagast.

Essylt relâcha le visage, attristée. Plus le temps passait, plus l'état de l'esprit du magicien défaillait.

\- Il s'est souillé, Essylt. Précisa le Change peau. Il va falloir qu'on s'arrête prés de la rivière pour tout nettoyer.

La Tuatha suivit le regard de son ami et vit le filet d'eau en contrebas de leur colline. Il serpentait entre les pierres et continuait sa route plus loin dans la forêt qu'ils devraient emprunter selon les indications de Gwaihir.

Ils réunirent leurs affaires et prirent la route. Ragnar ouvrait la marche, portant tous les sacs sur son dos, et prenant le maximum de poids de la litière lors de la descente. Essylt essayait de tempérer Radagast en vain. A plusieurs reprises, elle manqua de lâcher les poignées sous les gesticulations du magicien. Considérablement ralenti, ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de continuer à avancer vers les bois. Les grands aigles leur avait aussi intimer de quitter les collines nus le plus rapidement possible pour se rendre dans la protection sommaire que pourrait leur offrir la forêt. Ainsi à découvert, ils feraient des proies faciles pour les Kobolds qui sortaient la nuit. Et si ils devaient prendre le temps de s'occuper de Radagast autant le faire là où ils dormiraient.

Ils longèrent ainsi la rivière pendant plusieurs heures. Ils s'octroyèrent tout de même une légère pause pour grignoter des fruits et boire avant de s'enfoncer dans les bois. Essylt s'appliquait à nettoyer le menton dégoulinant de Radagast qu'ils avaient partiellement détaché pour lui permettre de se redresser. Mais le magicien, décidé à imiter tous les chants d'oiseau ne lui facilitait pas la tache.

\- Ta jambe ne te fais pas mal ? Demanda Ragnar en la rejoignant.

\- Ça ira.

Le change-peau hocha la tête et entreprit de rattacher le magicien. Une fois fait, ils reprirent leur marche et s'enfoncèrent dans le couvert des bois. Essylt ne pût s'empêcher d'admirer les arbres. Ils étaient pleins de vigueur. Tout le contraire de sa forêt à elle. La vie y régnait. Il y avait des oiseaux, des insectes et même des fleurs. Ils n'étaient pas sombres, emprunts de malveillance mais accueillants.

\- Tu crois qu'un jour nos bois seront ainsi ? Lâcha t-elle.

\- Je le souhaite de tout mon cœur, Essylt.

Tout en continuant à avancer, elle se prit à imaginer la forêt noire sous un autre jour. Elle en faisait un endroit verdoyant et aussi rempli de couleur que ceux qu'ils traversaient. Un lieu où il faisait bon vivre et non pas survivre. Un bois complètement nettoyé de toute la souillure qui l'étouffait. Elle se laissa emporter par les chants des oiseaux au dessus d'eux. Des petits volatiles avec des couleurs de plumes chatoyantes. Heureusement que Bergamote ne les avait pas encore rejoint. Il s'y serait donné à cœur joie.

\- Va à gauche, Indiqua t-elle à Ragnar. Il y a un autre ruisseau derrière les rochers.

Son ami s'arrêta de marcher.

\- C'est eux qui me l'ont dit, expliqua t-elle en désignant une branche du menton.

Le change-peau se tourna vers les deux petites mésanges et soupira. Il reprit la marche en partant à gauche comme elle le lui avait indiqué.

\- Tu sais, mon grand-père aussi pouvait parler aux animaux…même sous forme humaine. Il en avait même plusieurs à qui il avait appris à communiquer en langue commune.

\- Et pas toi ? L'interrogea la jeune femme.

\- Non, pas même sous ma forme d'ours.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Le sang. Expliqua t-il. Ma grand-mère était humaine et même si ma mère est de notre peuple, elle a aussi du sang humain dans son ascendance. Nos dons s'amenuisent au fur et à mesure des générations.

La mère de Ragnar, Lhasa, vivait avec les siens dans les montagnes. Essylt ne l'avait jamais rencontrée. Et son ami n'en parlait que très rarement. Pour ce qu'elle en savait, elle avait choisi de continuer à se battre au Nord laissant à Grimbéorn le soin d'élever leur seul fils. Et rien que pour cela, elle l'admirait. Il ne devait pas être aisé d'abandonner ainsi son enfant même pour tenter de lui assurer un avenir meilleur.

Ils arrivèrent à destination une bonne heure après que les oiseaux lui ai indiqué la route. Le ruisseau n'était très large mais cela leur suffirait largement. Ils déposèrent précautionneusement leur chargement prés de la paroi rocheuse d'où émanait le petit cours d'eau. Radagast s'était rendormi. Soulagée, Essylt fit jouer ses muscles après s'être délester de ses propres affaires. Ragnar, quand à lui, détacha le magicien. Elle prit la couverture de laine souillée qu'il lui tendit pour aller la laver. Elle fit quelques pas mais surprise par le soudain vertige qui l'assaillit dû se rattraper précipitamment à un arbre. Sa vision était floutée alors que des marteaux jouaient une farandole dans son crâne. Ses doigts relâchèrent l'étoffe.

\- Essylt?! S'écria Ragnar.

Le change-peau laissa tomber les branches morte qu'il commençait à réunir pour se précipiter vers elle. Il la soutint, l'aidant à s'asseoir au sol.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? S'inquiéta t-il. C'est ta blessure?

\- Non, c'est pas ça. Répondit elle, légèrement nauséeuse.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux et se massa les tempes. La douleur commençait déjà à s'atténuer. Elle battit des paupières, rassurée de pouvoir à nouveau voir les détails du visage de son ami.

\- Je vais bien, Dit elle. Juste un vertige. Sûrement la fatigue.

Ragnar lui caressa le front, inquiet.

\- T'es sure?

\- Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas, lui sourit elle. Et puis, j'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour me reposer ces derniers jours...

Son ami se releva.

\- Je m'occupe du campement, toi tu te reposes! Lui ordonna t-il.

Essylt obtempéra. Elle n'avait pas envie de prendre de risque et de finir la tête la première à embrasser la terre. Elle se rapprocha tout de même de l'eau et nettoya la couverture, puis la longue chemise du magicien puis vint le propriétaire du vêtement. Ragnar l'aida à débarrasser Radagast de ses souillures puis ils l'enroulèrent dans un drap propre. Heureusement que Marlie avait pensé à tout. Essylt ôta aussi le long gilet de laine blanche qui commençait à lui tenir extrêmement chaud et le mis sur les épaules de Radagast. Ils s'installèrent pour manger puis Ragnar prit le premier tour de garde. A peine avait elle posé la tête sur l'un des sacs comme oreiller que la Tuatha sombra dans un sommeil profond.

;

;

;

Les étoiles commençaient à peine à disparaître du ciel quand Ragnar redescendit du rocher où il avait pris position pour surveiller leur petit campement. En quelques enjambées, il arriva au feu qu'il raviva. Radagast et Essylt dormaient encore. Les rêves de son amie ne devaient pas être des plus agréables au vu de la manière dont elle gémissait et bougeait. Il aurait aimé l'en sortir, mais elle avait besoin dormir. Son corps était fatigué et commençait à en porter les stigmates. Il s'assit auprès des flammes et entreprit de préparer le repas. Sur les cailloux qui encerclait le feu, il disposa plusieurs crêpes de farine pour qu'elles se tiédissent. Il étala ensuite la confiture de pommes qui leur restait. Le parfum de la nourriture dû parvenir à la Tuatha car elle se réveilla peu de temps après Les yeux encore embués de sommeil, elle se leva en grognant et pris place à ses cotés.

\- Tu devais pas me réveiller pour mon tour de garde, Râla t-elle.

\- Pas la peine, je suis pas fatigué.

La jeune femme accepta la galette qu'il lui tendit et la dévora. Rassuré de voir qu'elle avait toujours de l'appétit, ce qui était toujours bon signe selon lui, il entreprit de faire de même. Une fois qu'ils auraient fini, il s'occuperait de Radagast. Il allait les resservir quand une odeur lui parvint. Au aguets, il se redressa et huma.

\- Qu'est ce que tu as sentis ? Demanda Essylt en se levant à son tour.

\- Le cheval, Plusieurs…. Du métal…. Des cavaliers...

Essylt et lui se jetèrent un regard effarés. Ragnar était inquiet. Il ne parvenait pas à discerner le nombre de possible ennemis et craignait de ne pouvoir les protéger tout deux. La jeune femme dû comprendre ses pensées car elle courût jusqu'à ses affaires. Elle ôta le linge qui protégeait de son épée. Au moment où elle la brandissait devant elle et qu'il se déshabillait, cinq invités inattendus surgirent des broussailles les uns après les autres.

\- Du calme, ce sont des Elfes... Annonça Ragnar.

Contrairement à ceux qui vivaient dans les bois, ceux ci n'étaient pas vêtu pour se fondre dans la nature, au contraire. Les armures brillaient sous leurs manteaux d'un bleu encore plus franc que celui du ciel, et sur leurs fronts étaient ceint des diadèmes.

Celui qui menait la petite troupe, démonta et s'avança vers eux. Ignorant totalement la menace d'Essylt, il fit un pas vers Radagast encore assoupi mais la Tuatha se tacha de lui rappeler son existence en se déplaçant entre lui et le magicien. L'elfe brun leva les mains en signe de paix.

\- Je me nomme Elrohir, de la maison d'Elrond d'Imladris, Se présenta le cavalier elfique. Nous avons été envoyé à votre rencontre et pour escorte. Comment se porte Aiwendil ?

\- Comment saviez vous que nous venions ? Demanda Essylt sans baisser son arme.

Un autre cavalier rejoignit son comparse. C'était son reflet à l'identique. Des Elfes jumeaux.

\- Le seigneur Elrond a été informé de votre venue dés que vous avez franchi nos terres, Expliqua t-il.

Essylt leva subitement la tête. Ragnar vit qu'elle regardait un oiseau. Elle finit par baisser son arme et s'écarta. Elle ne quitta pas pour autant des yeux l'Elfe brun qui s'approcha du magicien. Ragnar referma sa tunique de laine et le rejoignit.

\- Son état est très alarmant, Dit Elrohir.

\- Il semblait pourtant reprendre de la vigueur, dit le change-peau.

Le cavalier elfique le dévisagea.

\- Croyez moi, Ragnar, fils de Grimbéorn. Il y a de la puissante magie noire autour de lui.

Le change-peau ne lui demanda pas comment il pouvait connaître son identité, son père l'ayant averti des pouvoirs d'Elrond. L'elfe parla dans sa langue et tout les cavaliers sautèrent de leurs montures et entreprirent de ramasser leurs affaires.

\- Hâtons nous, lui dit Elrohir avant de se pencher à nouveau sur le magicien.

Essylt, ramassa sa besace et remit son épée dans ses linges. Elle regardait les Elfes avec un mélange de suspicion et d'émerveillements. Très rapidement, tous leurs effets furent rassemblé et les cavaliers se partagèrent la charge.

Occupé à éteindre le feu, Ragnar vit l'un des Elfes qui avait démonté s'approcher de son amie occupée à réunir leurs affaires. Il ôta le manteau gris qu'il portait et le tendit à la jeune femme.

\- Merci, mais je n'ai pas froid, Lui dit elle avec froideur.

Il était évident pour le change-peau qu'elle n'avait toujours pas digéré sa précédente rencontre avec les Elfes de la forêt noire.

\- Permettez moi d'insister ma Dame. Ajouta l'Elfe. Je refuse de vous conduire à la demeure du seigneur Elrond dans une telle... tenue. C'est inconvenable.

\- Je ne comprends pas. C'est quoi le problème avec ma tenue? Demanda froidement Essylt.

Le change-peau comprit au ton de son amie que les choses allaient s'envenimer.

Elle n'avait visiblement toujours pas compris la gène de celui qui lui faisait face. Le pauvre cavalier avait l'air de lutter contre l'envie de descendre son regard plus bas. Quand elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, la mettant en valeur avec provocation, il sût qu'il avait tort. Elle avait parfaitement compris. Avant que tout se complique davantage, il les rejoignit, saisit l'étoffe qu'il mit dans les bras de la Tuatha en la foudroyant des yeux.

\- Fais ce qu'il te demande, Essylt. Dit il d'une voix autoritaire. On n'a pas le temps...

La jeune femme obtempéra de mauvaise grâce et passa le vêtement sur ses épaules dissimulant à leur vue son corps partiellement dénudé. La tête haute, elle passa devant le cavalier sans lui accorder un seul regard et reprit sa précédente activité. Mi-désespéré mi-amusé par le comportement de son amie, il secoua la tête en souriant.

Dés que toutes leurs affaires furent répartie entre les cinq cavaliers, il s'éloigna de quelques pas. Il se déshabilla et plia ses vêtements. L'un des Elfe à l'armure étincelante s'interposa rapidement entre lui et Essylt, cachant la vue de la Tuatha. Ses os craquèrent. Comme à chaque fois, il sentit son corps s'allonger et ses organes se modifier. Devant les regards effarés des cavaliers de Fondcombe, il laissa l'ours prendre le dessus. Le processus de transformation n'était pas douloureux mais pas pour autant agréable. Il grimaça quand les crocs pointèrent. Son corps finit par se figer dans sa nouvelle apparence. Son ours gronda, ravi de sortir à nouveau. Les chevaux déjà agités, s'ébrouèrent et les cavaliers eurent du mal à les calmer. Ragnar éloigna l'ours un peu plus loin du groupe.

\- Nos histoires parlent d'homme du nord capable de changer de peau mais jamais il ne m'avait été donné de voir tel prodige, Souffla l'un des deux jumeaux complètement subjugué.

Essylt regarda l'elfe un instant puis sans un mot se dirigea vers lui. Elle ramassa ses vêtements. La jeune femme avança la main vers l'ours. Ragnar le laissa la sentir. Il y avait une note différente dans son odeur, quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait pas. L'animal baissa finalement la tête et laissa l'humaine le gratter derrière l'oreille.

\- Il nous faut partir maintenant. Déclara le frère jumeau. Nous allons devoir chevaucher toute la nuit à venir et la journée qui suivra.

Essylt abandonna sa caresse qu'elle lui prodiguait et rejoignit les cavaliers. Ragnar pouvait désormais pleinement sentir la nervosité qui émanait d'elle. Elle avait l'air peu rassurée à l'idée de monter à cheval avec l'un des Elfes. Il sourit intérieurement et son ours grogna.

La jeune femme se tourna à nouveau vers lui.

\- Je t'entends, Ragnar !

Le grognement s'intensifia. La Tuatha soupira. Elle attrapa la main qui lui tendait et se hissa sur le cheval. Elle manqua de glisser quand l'animal fit un pas de coté mais le cavalier veillait. Il l'aida à se rétablir. Écarlate de honte, elle finit par passer une jambe de l'autre coté de la monture avec la participation d'un des Elfes. Elle s'accrocha à la taille devant elle comme si il s'agissait de sa seule chance de survit. Et dire qu'elle s'était ouvertement moquée de lui et de son vol sur Meneldor. Il tenait sa revanche.

Radagast, toujours sur sa litière, fût maintenu entre deux chevaux par leurs propriétaires. Enfin prêt, les cavaliers s'élancèrent dans les bois. Ragnar autorisa l'ours à se précipiter à leur suite, gardant tout de même une certaine distance pour ne pas effrayer davantage les bêtes.

;

;

;

Et voilà ^^

J'espère que vous avez aimé.

Que ce soit le cas ou non, n'hésitez pas à le faire savoir.


	8. La vallée cachée

_Tout d'abord, je tiens à présenter des excuses à tous ceux qui me lisent pour le retard dans ma publication. Je suis tombée malade et je suis ensuite partie promptement en vacance dans un bled paumé en bourgogne sans connexion internet, la 3G ils ne connaissent pas... Et à mon retour, il m'a fallu reprendre le difficile rythme du boulot. J'avoue avoir mis un peu de temps à me remettre dans le bain._

 _Merci à_ _Darkklinne_ _qui_ _est_ _venue_ _aux nouvelles._

 _M_ _erci à Darkklinne, beta-test, juliefanfic et mimi70 pour vos reviews._

 _Je souhaite aussi vous conseiller une bande dessinée que je viens de découvrir : les Chroniques d'Arcéa par la talentueuse Vyrhelle. Vous pouvez aller sur sa page Facebook ou son compte DeviantArt afin d'y admirer ses splendides œuvres._

 _En espérant être toujours à la hauteur..._

 _ **Chapitre 7 : La vallée cachée.**_

Essylt essayait de contrôler la tension nerveuse qui ne la quittait pas.

Elle s'était préparée a beaucoup de surprises pour leur voyage jusqu'à Gandalf. Elle avait échafaudé de dizaine de façons différentes des plans pour contrer des attaques de Kobolds* ou d'autres créatures tout aussi sympathiques. Elle avait même tenté d'envisager l'échec total de leur action avec le décès prématuré de Radagast. Mais ça, jamais elle ne l'aurais prévu. Que ce seigneur Elrond puisse être informé par Dana seule savait par quel moyen de leur venue et que cinq cavaliers elfique leur aient été envoyé en escorte, elle pouvait le concevoir : elle avait compris depuis quelques jours que le monde dans lequel elle vivait depuis vingt-sept printemps lui était en réalité totalement inconnu. Mais qu'un foutu canasson elfique ai décidé de lui pourrir l'existence, ça, elle ne pouvait pas l'accepter.

Voler sur le dos d'un aigle géant, c'était merveilleux. Même grimper sur le dos de Ragnar sous sa forme d'ours était amusant. Mais ce cheval prétentieux, était un véritable engin de torture. Elle avait mal. Ses fesses n'étaient plus qu'un amas indéfini de douleurs qui lui remontaient le long de la colonne vertébrale avec un point des plus vifs au niveau de ses reins. Sans oublier son entrecuisse qui lui brûlait comme si on l'avait besognée pendant des heures. Elle abhorrait Aiglos*. Et il le lui rendait bien. Car, non content de lui ruiner son derrière, ce cheval s'était donné la mission de lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue sur son dos.

L'Elfe Elladan, derrière qui elle avait été invitée à monter, n'avait pourtant pas tari d'éloges à l'encontre de l'animal sur tout le chemin. Mais contrairement à ce que prétendait le cavalier, sa monture n'était ni douce, ni gentille et encore moins agréable. Bien au contraire.

Déjà la veille, tentant de mettre de coté l'appréhension de son premier voyage à cheval, la Tuatha avait tenté gentiment de communiquer avec lui mais, à peine l'avait-elle saluée que ce stupide cheval l'avait rabrouée en lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne s'adresserait pas avec quelqu'un d'une sous-race comme la sienne. Et il s'était ensuite chargé de la ridiculiser avec un grand plaisir. Quelques heures auparavant, après avoir voyagé pendant toute la journée et une partie de la nuit à vive allure à travers les bois verdoyants, les cavaliers elfiques s'étaient décidés à scinder le groupe en deux partie. Trois d'entre eux continueraient la route pour amener le plus rapidement possible Radagast à Fondcombe, deux autres dont Elladan, resteraient avec elle et Ragnar pour qu'ils puissent se reposer durant d'une brève halte. Complètement absorbée à regarder le magicien disparaître derrière les feuillages avec ses trois accompagnateurs, Essylt ne pris pas garde au léger, très léger mouvement des muscles dorsaux que fit Aiglos après que son propriétaire est sauté au sol. Quelle erreur. Elle avait alors senti son corps glisser tout doucement sur le coté sans pouvoir se rattraper au poils courts de l'animal. Et c'est le souffle coupé par le choc, que ses fesses, déjà ruinées, étaient entrées en contact avec le sol dans un bruit sourd. Les deux Elfes avaient affiché un visage surpris et désolé mais Essylt avait parfaitement discerné l'amusement dans leurs yeux. Et cet idiot de Ragnar, qui par chance pour lui avait gardé sa forme animale et donc une certaine distance, n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de rire aux éclats. Ce qui pour un ours ressemblait à un étrange mélange de grognement et de cris totalement ridicules.

Et désormais, grâce au sale coup que lui avait fait cette saleté de bestiole, elle se retrouvait toujours à le chevaucher mais cette fois à l'avant, encadrée par les bras d'Elladan. Et pendant que l'Elfe qui la rendait toute chose la maintenait, son fidèle destrier, "Aiglos le bel" comme il se plaisait à se nommer lui même, lui adressait des gentillesses allant de « stupide humaine » à « bouse de troll » incapable de saisir l'immense chance qu'elle avait de voyager sur lui.

Elle ne regardait même plus la superbe forêt qui défilait autour d'elle trop concentrée à ne pas céder à l'envie de répondre à l'animal. Le « grosse vache » qu'elle lui avait lancé après sa chute lui avait valu le regard réprobateur des Elfes. Gilion, le second cavalier, avait même émis l'idée qu'Aiglos n'avait fait que répondre à une provocation de sa part.

Elle haïssait ce cheval. Et ces Elfes, par finalité, même si ils étaient très loin de ressembler à ceux qu'elle avait eu la malchance de rencontrer dans sa forêt. D'ailleurs, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander, au vu de la douleur à son assise, comment les cavaliers pouvait chevaucher ainsi sans sembler ne ressentir aucune gène. Car elle était une femme et elle souffrait à une certaine zone de son anatomie alors comment faisaient ils... Ou bien, les Elfes mâles n'avaient aucune sensation ou il n'y avait rien. Après tout, dans les histoires qu'on racontaient sur eux, il était toujours dit que peu d'enfants Elfes venaient au monde. Peut être qu'une partie de leur peuple était inapte à se reproduire. Elle plaignit un court instant leurs femmes.

Le terrain dans lequel ils évoluaient changea soudainement. Les arbres se firent plus rares. Les cavaliers ralentirent et dirigèrent les chevaux sur un sentier qui grimpait. Ils le parcoururent durant un bon moment. La Tuatha n'en menait pas large, à sa droite s'étendait le vide et elle avait l'impression que leur désagréable monture dépassait en largeur l'étroit chemin. Elle n'avait aucun contrôle. Et sa confiance dans les oreilles pointues aussi beaux soient ils était plus que légère.

La main droite d'Elladan quitta les rênes pour se poser sur son bras avec une légère pression. La Tuatha tourna la tête vers l'Elfe.

\- Voyez ma Dame, la cité d'Imladris. Lui indiqua t-il. Première maison simple de l'Ouest et demeure du Seigneur Elrond.

Son cavalier ponctua son annonce d'un geste du menton vers la falaise. Essylt déglutit et regarda dans la direction indiquée, en contrebas du sentier. La jeune femme entrouvrit la bouche malgré elle devant ce qui se présentait à ses yeux. Autant elle pouvait convenir que la caverne de Elfes des bois était plutôt joliment ouvragée pour le peu qui lui avait été donné de voir, autant ce qui se présentait à l'instant à elle était sublime.

Dominée de tout coté par des versants abrupts et élevés, la gorge de Fondcombe s'étendait sous leurs pieds. La cité elfique était bâtie sur une île d'immense rochers entourée d'une mer de pins très odorants. Face à eux, à l'Est, un nombre incalculable de cascades l'arrosait, la traversait pour finir par gonfler ce qui devait être un fleuve qui serpentait vers le Sud Ouest. La lumière tombante du jour habillait la vallée de multiples tons qui donnait aux lieux une teinte totalement irréelle. En réalité, elle doutait que sublime ne suffise à décrire les lieux.

Tout à son observation, elle ne prit pas attention à Gilion qui parla dans sa jolie langue chantante à Elladan. Elle se tendit quand l'elfe resserra ses bras autour d'elle et les chevaux s'élancèrent sous un petit cri de surprise d'Essylt. Ils avancèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes avant de s'engager dans une vertigineuse descente. Les cavaliers semblaient beaucoup apprécier ce soudain élancement, pas la Tuatha. Elle souffrait. A chaque foulée du cheval, ses fesses se soulevaient et venaient frapper la croupe musclée de l'animal. Elle serra les dents, priant intérieurement tous les dieux qu'elle connaissait pour que cela cesse au plus vite. Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans une sorte de cour en contrebas de la cité où d'autres oreilles pointues attendaient. Beaucoup trop vite au goût d'Essylt qui avait le cœur au bord des lèvres. Les chevaux ralentirent leur course dans un bel ensemble d'une manière très abrupte. Tremblante de peur, elle était certaine qu'elle aurait fini au sol si Elladan ne l'avait pas maintenue fortement contre lui. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Il ôta finalement son bras et sauta gracieusement d'Aiglos. La jeune femme laissa l'Elfe la saisir comme si elle ne pesait rien et la poser précautionneusement au sol.

Malgré elle, de légers tremblements se répandaient dans ses jambes. Elladan du le sentir car il raffermit la poigne qu'il avait sur sa taille. Elle se sentit rougir devant le magnifique visage de l'Elfe baissé sur elle.

\- Vous allez bien, ma Dame ? Sembla-t-il s'inquiéter.

\- Oui, ça doit être la fatigue. Répondit-elle d'une voix qu'elle aurait voulu plus assurée.

\- Assurément.

Il lui fit un sourire qui se voulait encourageant mais qui fit surtout rougir encore plus la jeune femme.

Reprenant finalement contenance, Essylt s'écarta de lui en baissant les yeux. Aussi beau que soit cet Elfe, il était hors de question qu'elle se montre faible. Lui et son compagnon s'étaient déjà suffisamment moqués d'elle durant le voyage, raillant sa raideur, sa peur et sa chute.

Elladan la jaugea un instant puis se redressa.

Ragnar émit un grognement significatif. Essylt attrapa les vêtements du change peau qu'elle avait laissé sur cet idiot Aiglos. Elle voulut s'approcher de son ami mais Elladan se déplaça à une vitesse incroyable entre elle et lui.

\- Votre compagnon est nu. Expliqua-t-il en l'empêchant de faire un pas de coté.

Essylt fronça les sourcils.

\- Et alors? Demanda-t-elle.

L'Elfe ouvrit ses grands yeux d'argent, visiblement choqué.

\- Une dame ne doit pas voir un homme nu…

\- Jamais...? Demanda-t-elle avec un amusement non dissimulé.

L'apparition de petites rides entre les sourcils de l'Elfe lui démontra que la touche d'humour n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté, bien au contraire. L'elfe brun croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Essylt remarqua la soudaine puissance qui émanait de lui. Visiblement non, il était hors de question qu'elle passe.

\- Je conçois que vous soyez surpris par ce genre de… manière, Seigneur Elladan, mais c'est chose commune parmi les miens. Alors si je ne lui donne pas ses vêtements il va rester dans cette condition et je doute que cela soit du goût du Seigneur de ces lieux !

Elladan lui arracha les vêtements, contrarié. Malheureusement pour lui, Ragnar qui avait du suivre leur échange le contourna pour la rejoindre. Le Change-peau était dressé de toute sa hauteur offrant à tout regard sa virilité avec une fierté non dissimulée.

Des murmures de désapprobation s'élevèrent autour d'eux. Essylt ne put s'empêcher de rire quand Elladan se mit à nouveau entre elle et le Béornide. Le regard des Elfes qu'elle sentait sur elle la calmèrent immédiatement. Ces êtres magnifiques n'avaient vraiment aucun sens de l'humour hormis le leur.

Un raclement de gorge la fit se retourner et elle vit un Elfe richement vêtu de robes dans les tons vert émeraude en bas de longs escaliers ornés des statues d'un homme et d'une femme qui tenaient respectivement une lune et un soleil au dessus de leur têtes.

\- Bienvenus à Imladris demeure du seign… commença l'Elfe.

Essylt suivit son regard qui restait figé non loin d'elle et rit silencieusement en comprenant. Ragnar n'était toujours pas vêtu car Elladan tenait toujours la tunique de laine dans ses mains. L'Elfe sembla lui aussi le comprendre et donna les vêtements au Change-peau sans douceur avant de lui jeter un regard amusé au plus grand étonnement de la Tuatha. Il fit un signe de tête vers le nouveau venu. La jeune femme se retourna.

L'Elfe qui les avait rejoint était écarlate.

\- Respire Lindir, Dit la voix de Gilion.

Le rire d'Elladan se mêla au sien. L'Elfe qui se nommait Lindir ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Ainsi les Elfes pouvaient perdre toute dignité.

Derrière lui, apparût un autre Elfe qui descendait les escaliers avec grâce. Il émanait de lui une prestance absolue. Brun et de haute stature, il se dégageait de lui encore plus de puissance que chez les siens qu'elle avait rencontrés jusqu'à maintenant. Alors qu'il se rapprochait, Essylt nota la ressemblance qu'il avait avec Elladan.

Lindir sembla réaliser qui venait de les rejoindre car sans se retourner, il baissa la tête et s'écarta.

\- Seigneur Elrond, souffla-t-il.

Le concerné passa devant lui en lui faisant signe de se relever. Il s'arrêta devant Ragnar et l'observa un instant.

\- Bienvenue à Fondcombe, Ragnar fils de Grimbéorn. Jamais l'un des vôtres n'a foulé nos terres, c'est donc avec un très grand honneur que je vous reçois.

Il se tourna ensuite vers elle et la rejoignit. Les yeux gris sans âge qui se posèrent sur elle étaient curieux mais non dénués d'une grande douceur. A sa grande surprise, il lui prit doucement la main qu'il sera dans les siennes.

\- A qui ais je l'honneur, ma Dame?

\- Essylt, fille de Galaad. Répondit la Tuatha avec une grande fierté non dissimulée.

L'Elfe lui retourna un regard amusé qui lui déplut.

\- Comment va Radagast ? Gandalf a pu le voir ? S'empressa-t-elle de demander.

Le Seigneur Elrond relâcha sa main qu'il n'avait pas cesser de tenir avec douceur. Et, à la grande surprise de la jeune femme s'inclina légèrement devant elle.

\- Nous prenons grand soin de Radagast le brun, il reprend des forces. Dit il sans la quitter des yeux. Quand à Gandalf le Gris, il n'est pas dans ces lieux. Il n'en ai pas moins attendu et sa venue devrait être l'affaire de quelques jours. En attendant, vous trouverez asile en ma maison, héritière des hommes de l'Ouest.

Essylt ouvrit de grands yeux. Elle ignorait totalement de quoi le seigneur Elrond parlait. Elle sentit tous les regards qui étaient posés sur elle et rougit, mal à l'aise. Elle tourna son visage vers Elladan et Gilion pour y découvrir dans leurs yeux de la surprise.

\- Lindir ! Mènent nos invités à leurs appartements afin qu'ils puissent se reposer, je te prie.

L'Elfe concerné les rejoignit à l'appel d'Elrond.

\- Bien, mon Seigneur, répondit Lindir. Ma Dame, Sire….

Sans rien dire car encore surprise des réactions autour d'elle, Essylt talonna Lindir suivie de prés par Ragnar.

;

;

;

Le jardin était magnifique, comme toujours.

Les dernières lueurs rougeoyantes de la soleil illuminaient chaque arbres, chaque fleurs et chaque brins. C'était comme des milliers de joyaux précieux qui s'animaient soudainement. Plusieurs Eldar affirmaient que les jardins d'Imladris n'étaient qu'un pâle reflet de ceux de Valinor.

Du bout de son index, Idris* caressa le délicat pétale d'une des roses de l'arbuste à coté du banc sur lequel elle s'était installée. Si doux et si fragile. Et si éphémère. Toute leur beauté était là, dans ce si court instant de vie. Pendant un temps trop court à ses yeux, les fleurs déployaient leurs somptueux artifices avant de flétrir.

D'ici quelques jours, elle partirait. Elle entreprendrait le voyage sans retour. Plus d'un mois à traverser l'Eriador pour rejoindre la baie des Havres Gris et de là… Beaucoup des siens ne rêvaient que de cela. Ceux qui en étaient venus ne songeaient qu'à y retourner et les autres ne détachaient pas leurs pensées des rivages immortels. Du moins, ceux qui avaient reçu ce que l'on nommait vulgairement l'Appel. Toute sa famille était déjà là-bas, sa mère ,son père et ses deux sœurs, leurs maris et enfants. Elle aurait dû se sentir heureuse de les rejoindre, totalement en paix et accomplie. Et pourtant….

Autour d'elle, d'autres Ellith étaient installées, comme toujours. Ses compagnes. Et comme chaque matin que les Valar faisaient, depuis des siècles et des siècles, elles venaient s'installer dans les jardins. Que ce soit pour la broderie, la musique ou les chants, elles se retrouvaient en ces lieux avant de s'atteler aux taches qui leur incombaient. Toutes allaient aussi se joindre au voyage. Et, une fois arrivée à destination, reprendraient elles ses habitudes ancrées depuis si longtemps ? Idris ne parvenait pas à s'imaginer vivre ainsi à Valinor. Elle n'arrivait pas à songer y vivre en réalité. Et plus le départ se rapprochait, plus une pensée se diluait en elle : elle ne voulait pas partir. Pas encore. Pas maintenant.

Mais elle n'était qu'une simple servante, et son devoir était d'accompagner ses seigneurs.

Une tache sombre lui fit détourner les yeux du rosier et elle vit Lindir, l'intendant du Seigneur Elrond, descendre les quelques marches qui menaient au jardin. Les babillages autour d'elle cessèrent. Il était encore bien tôt pour qu'on leur assigne leurs s'arrêta devant leur petit cercle. Idris remarque que son visage si marmoréen était étonnamment assombri. Il les salua rapidement d'une manière bien tendue. Quelque chose avait vraiment l'air de le peiner.

- _Le Seigneur Elrond demande à ce que l'une d'entre vous entre au service de l'un des deux nouveaux arrivants de l'Ouest_ , _une femme humaine._ Leur expliqua t-il.

La belle Lindorië se leva dans toute sa grâce.

\- _Maître Lindir, s'agit il de la femelle Hravan* arrivée en fin d'après midi ?_ Demanda t-elle.

\- _En effet, Lindorië. Acceptez vous de vous en charger ?_

 _\- Je suis navrée,_ Répondit l'intéressée en élevant une main au niveau de son cœur comme si la nausée l'avait prise. _Mais je n'ai point un tel courage…._

Les Ellith se regardèrent, les yeux agrandis de surprise. Mais aucunes n'eut l'audace de donner de réponse positive a l'intendant : Lindorië avait donné le ton.

\- _On dit qu'ils s'accouplent avec des orcs_ , Dit soudainement Miriel.

\- _Et qu'ils dévorent leur progéniture_ !

Idris les observa les unes après les autres jeter à l'assemblée la moindre rumeur absurde qui leur venait en tête. Elle jeta un regard à Lindir. Le pauvre semblait complètement dépassé. Il ouvrit la bouche mais Idris le devança.

\- _J'accepte._

Toutes ses compagnes se turent et elle devint soudainement le centre de leur attention. L'intendant d'Elrond ne cachait pas son soulagement. Un peu gênée, elle savoura tout de même le regard surpris de Lindorië.

\- _Voyons, mon amie, tu ne peux pas accepter une telle chose..._ _C'est une de ses sauvages!_ S'exclama Miriel.

Lindorië s'approcha d'elle.

\- _Oui, Idri_ _s_ _, ne devais tu pas partir pour les Havres dans quelques jours ?_

\- _Rien ne presse._ Répondit elle.

Elle se leva du banc et rejoignit l'intendant en lissant sa robe.

\- _Lindir, je m'occuperais_ _du bien-être_ _de cette mortelle_. Affirma t-elle.

L'Elfe la remercia en inclinant la tête. A sa demande, elle le suivit.

\- _La femme a été installée dans le quartier des Hommes,_ L'informa t-il.

Idris acquiesça et s'apprêtait à rejoindre les appartements qui avait été alloués à la mortelle quand Lindir la retenue par le bras.

\- _Merci Idris_. Lui dit il.

L'Elleth sourit à l'intendant et reprit son chemin. Il croyait sûrement qu'elle avait pris cette décision par dévotion mais il n'en était rien. En s'occupant ainsi de l'humaine sauvage ou non, elle repoussait son voyage et ses pensées. Une solution précaire car à un moment ou un autre, elle serait contrainte de faire face à son destin.

Elle se rendit rapidement jusqu'aux appartements qui avaient été attribués à l'humaine. Elle repoussa les fins rideaux de l'entrée et y pénétra. Aucun bruit n'y régnait hormis un léger ronflement qui lui parvenait de la chambre. Elle s'en approcha sans un bruit.

Sur le lit, était couché ce qui devait être une femme. L'humaine n'avait même pas pris la peine de se déchausser, et ses bottes sales reposaient sur les draps lavande. Et au vu de l'odeur qui émanait de la pièce et de la touffe de cheveux emmêles, la femme n'avait pas dû voir un bain depuis bien longtemps.

Dans quoi s'était elle engagée…

Les êtres humains sentaient vraiment forts. Elle se demandait vraiment ce que Dame Arwen pouvait trouver de séduisant chez le Seigneur Aragorn.

L'humaine commençait à remuer. Elle ne tarderait pas à sortir de ses songes.

Idris quitta la pièce rapidement. Il lui faudrait tout d'abord trouver de quoi la baigner.

;

;

;

Essylt sourit de contentement. Elle adorait ce moment. Ce court instant où l'esprit quittait les royaumes des rêves pour revenir dans son corps. Ce moment de tranquillité absolue. Elle était vraiment bien. Un petit courant d'air venait caresser son visage. Elle avait dû laisser le volet de la chambre ouvert. Radagast allait encore râler… A l'instant même où elle pensa à lui tout lui revinrent. Les Kobolts, l'attaque, l'enlèvement, les Elfes…

Elle ouvrit les yeux et se leva avec précipitation. Comment pouvait-elle se complaire ainsi alors que le vieux sage subissait sûrement mille tourments. Une pensée des plus sombres trouva son chemin a travers son esprit : la médecine des Elfes ne pourrait peut être pas l'aider et alors... La jeune femme secoua la tête pour chasser cette idée. Elle refusait d'y croire. Elle ne le voulait pas.

Elle soupira.

Promenant son regard autour d'elle, elle fût surprise. Quand ce Lindir l'avait amenée ici, elle n'avait pas pris le temps d'observer les lieux. Une grande fatigue l'avait submergée et elle s'était écroulée sur le lit sans prendre la peine d'ôter ne serait ce que ses bottes. Elle était dans une pièce étrange, faite de pierres et ouverte sur l'extérieur. Elle était magnifique, à la hauteur de la splendide cité qu'elle avait vue la gravures ornaient les murs et le plafond voûté était décoré de volutes végétales. Des femmes de grande beauté étaient détaillées sur les colonnes qui menaient au balcon où se soulevaient de fins rideaux de tissus. Essylt s'en approcha et les caressa. Ils étaient aussi doux que la peau d'un bébé.

Un froissement derrière elle la fit sursauter. Elle se retourna.

Devant elle se tenait une femme d'une beauté encore plus grande que celles qui étaient sculptées. Cette dernière lui fit un sourire. Ses cheveux très longs avaient la couleur du miel et tombaient en belles ondulations autour de son visage parfait aux oreilles pointues. Elle tenait une grande bassine remplie d'eau fumante. Essylt se demanda comment une créature aussi frêle pouvait tenir un bac qui semblait bien lourd.

Une voix d'une douceur sublime sortit de la bouche de la femme.

La Tuatha fronça les sourcils. Elle chantait.

Le sourire de la femme Elfe s'agrandit. Elle passa devant elle et posa la bassine sur une table prêt du lit. Puis elle la rejoignit. L'Elfe mit sa main droite sur son cœur et s'inclina légèrement.

\- Bienvenue en la demeure du seigneur Elrond, ma Dame. Dit elle d'une voix très douce. Je me nomme Idris. Je serais à votre service pour la durée de votre séjour. Puisse t-il être des plus plaisants.

\- Mon… Service ? Répéta Essylt.

La Tuatha n'avait aucune idée de ce que cela pouvait signifier.

\- Je souhaite voir Radagast.

\- Bien entendu mais avant il vous faut vous libérer des souillures de votre voyage. Souhaitez vous que je vous aide à ôter vos… Vêtements ?

\- Euh… Non.

Ces Elfes étaient vraiment étranges. Tout en gardant un œil méfiant sur cette Idris, elle se déshabilla et laissa tomber ses effets au sol. Une fois entièrement dénudée, elle s'approcha de la bassine et vit un petit morceau de tissu pâle. Elle voulut s'en saisir mais la femme Elfe fût plus rapide. Choquée de ne pas l'avoir entendue se rapprocher, Essylt sursauta en poussant un petit cri quand elle commença a lui laver le dos. C'était brûlant.

\- Je vous ai fait mal ? S'inquiéta la prénommée Idris.

\- C'est très chaud…

Elle vit l'Elfe froncer ses délicats sourcils et avancer une main pour frôler la surface de l'eau du bac.

\- L'eau est tiède.

\- Croyez moi, c'était brûlant, rétorqua Essylt.

\- Soit, je vais m'occuper de vos cheveux le temps que l'eau refroidisse.

Idris entreprit de démêler ses cheveux. Elle ôta doucement tresses, perles et plumes de sa tê même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais, Essylt appréciait que l'on s'occupe ainsi d'elle. Elle ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux quand la femme s'attaqua à ses cheveux, ôtant plumes et perles. Assise sur une sorte de tabouret, la tête en arrière dans le bac, elle savoura pleinement le massage qu'on lui prodiguait en lui lavant les cheveux même si elle trouvait l'eau encore bien chaude.

La femme elfe interrompit cet agréable moment en entourant sa tête d'une sorte de drap. Elle lui tendit ensuite le petit morceau de tissu blanc et lui montra son corps. Essylt comprit qu'elle avait l'autorisation de s'occuper du reste de sa personne.

Idris l'observait toujours souriante.

Dans les histoires, on prétendait que leur race avait de grands pouvoirs. Etais ce ainsi qu'ils ensorcelaient leurs victimes ? En souriant continuellement… La femme aux oreilles pointues lui fit signe de rester là, prit ses vêtements et disparu derrière un autre rideau de tissu fin. Essylt s'attendit à entendre le bruit d'une porte mais rien ne vint. Elle s'approcha doucement de l'étoffe et l'écarta légèrement. Un couloir de fines colonnes. Pas de porte. Mal à l'aise, elle repoussa le rideau. N'importe qui pouvait surgir à n'importe quel instant.

Elle retourna à la bassine d'eau. Elle se lava très rapidement, nerveuse.

A peine eut elle terminé d'enlever toute la crasse qui la recouvrait qu'Idris revenait les bras chargés de tissus. Toujours souriante.

\- Je me suis permise de vous trouver de nouveaux vêtements.

Elle se laissa habiller par l'Elfe. Un vêtement d'une douceur identique au rideaux. La tenue se composait d'une longue et fine chemise pâle puis d'une première robe brune, auquel la femme en ajouta un autre plus court et moins large. Le second d'une couleur elle aussi brune possédait d'étranges reflets vert. Par quel magie pouvaient ils créer des choses aussi jolies. Curieuse, Essylt toucha un des petits morceaux de métal qui semblaient maintenir le vêtement en place.

\- Il s'agit d'un bouton. Dit la femme en posant un doigt fin sur l'un d'entre eux.

\- Un bouton, répéta la Tuatha.

La femme Elfe hocha la tête avec un nouveau sourire. Et sans lui demander permission, Idris s'empressa de dénouer le tissu qui lui couvrait toujours la tête pour libérer ses cheveux. La jeune femme la laissa à nouveau s'occuper d'elle avec délectation.

Le ventre d'Essylt se mit soudainement à gronder. Idris éclata d'un rire qui tintait comme une cloche très harmonieuse et lui attrapa le bras.

\- Vous devez vous substancer avant que je vous mène au seigneur Elrond, lui expliqua-t-elle.

\- Me quoi ?

\- Manger, répondit Idris en secouant légèrement la tête.

Elles sortirent par le rideau dans le couloir puis Idris la mena, une main lui tenant le bras. Essylt était ébahie. La ville elfique dépassait en splendeur toute chose qu'elle avait jamais vu. Tout comme ses habitants. La femme Elfe continua à la guider en silence la laissant apprécier les lieux. Galaad ne la croirait jamais.

Elles finirent par arriver dans une grande pièce circulaire ou se trouvait plusieurs tables. D'autres Elfes y étaient installés ainsi que Ragnar, occupé à manger ce qui ressemblait à des fruits coupés. La jeune femme remarqua que lui aussi avait eu le droit à de nouveaux vêtements. Ils lui allaient vraiment bien. Ils étaient dans les mêmes couleurs que les siens. Après lui avoir dit qu'elle allait lui ramener quelque chose à manger, Idris lui fit encore un sourire avant de partir. La jeune femme prit place face à son ami qui la salua d'un bref coup de tête.

\- Toi aussi tu as quelqu'un à ton service ? Lui demanda t-elle.

\- Oui.

Essylt fronça les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

\- Tu ressembles à une vraie femme…

Elle allait rétorquer quelques mots bien sentis à son compagnon quand elle sentit un regard sur elle et ses épaules se tendirent. Elle se retourna vers le groupe d'Elfes qui les observaient. Il s'agissait de trois hommes. Contrairement à Idris, deux d'entre eux avaient des cheveux d'un brun profond. Le troisième quant à lui possédait une rivière d'or. Ils étaient si beaux même si leurs yeux étaient froids et suspicieux. La Tuatha fit mine d'admirer le verre gravé face à elle, tandis que Ragnar continuait à dévorer le contenu de son plat, impassible.

Elle sursauta quand une assiette se posa devant elle remplie de fruits et de grosses feuilles vertes. Essylt se tourna vers Idris et la remercia d'un sourire.

Une voix grave mais mélodieuse émana de la table des trois Elfes. Essylt se tourna à nouveau vers eux et réalisa que celui aux cheveux d'or la regardait. Tout comme Idris lorsqu'elle s'était présenté, il mit une main au niveau de son cœur et se baissa sans la quitter des yeux. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Il était encore le plus beau et semblait même rayonner de l'intérieur.

L'Elfe mâle sourit et le cœur de la Tuatha rata un battement. L'un des hommes brun éclata de rire en la regardant. Elle devait être écarlate. Il dit quelque chose dans sa langue qui était vraisemblablement très drôle car son voisin se mit à rire aussi mais l'homme aux cheveux d'or soupira. Il s'adressa ensuite à Idris dans leur langue qui lui répondit d'une « révérence ».

Les trois hommes quittèrent la pièce les laissant seuls.

Fuyant le regard moqueur de Ragnar, Essylt porta son attention sur la femme Elfe aux cheveux de miel.

\- Qui étais ce ? Demanda la Tuatha.

\- Celui qui était vêtu de bleu se nomme Erestor, un conseiller du seigneur Elrond. Avec lui, en vert, se tenait Galdor des Havres Gris, un envoyé du Seigneur Cirdan, ainsi que le Seigneur Glorfindel de Gondolin.

Essylt écarquilla les yeux.

\- Glorfindel ?! S'exclama t-elle. Il existe réellement ?!

Idris lui jeta un regard outré.

\- Bien entendu ! Il s'agit d'un très grand seigneur parmi les nôtres.

Essylt se retourna dans la direction des Elfes mais ils avaient déjà quitté la pièce.

La jeune femme ne parvenait pas à croire qu'il s'agissait du même Glorfindel dont son père lui avait conté les aventures dans sa jeunesse. C'était impossible.

\- Est il vrai qu'il a combattu un démon de feu et qu'il en soit mort ? Demanda-t-elle à Idris.

Et Idris se mit a lui raconter son histoire et celle de la cité de Gondolin. La Tuatha n'arrivait pas à le croire. Glorfindel, le héros elfique de son enfance était bel et bien réel et non pas un personnage de contes. Le grand guerrier, celui qui avait affronté un immense démon et qui en était mort, celui qui était revenu à la vie. Essylt buvait les paroles de l'Elfe, tout en dévorant son assiette avec l'aide de Ragnar visiblement encore affamé.

Leur compagne finit par arrêter son récit.

\- Nous devons désormais nous rendre auprès du Seigneur Elrond, leur annonça t-elle. Vous êtes attendus et nous n'avons que trop tardé.

Les deux amis suivirent l'Elfe blonde en abandonnant à la charge de serviteurs le soin de nettoyer les reliefs de leur repas. Les Elfes se comportaient vraiment différemment des siens, et Essylt se demanda jusqu'où cela pouvait-il bien aller. Ils arpentèrent à nouveau la cité. Cette fois ci, ils grimpèrent de longues marches. Au bout d'un moment, Essylt sentit ses jambes fatiguer et plus particulièrement celle blessée. Elle vit que Idris ne semblait pas le moins du monde être affectée par leur ascension. La jeune femme avait l'habitude avec les Béornides mais voir l'Elfe non pas marcher mais sautiller dans l'escalier était vraiment frustrant. Elle se sentait moindre comme Aiglos n'avait eu de cesse de lui répéter.

Au bout d'un moment qui lui avait semblé interminable, tous trois finirent par arriver devant un nouveau bâtiment dont toute les colonnes étaient décorées de femmes enlacées par du lierre. A l'intérieur, un Elfe masculin leur tournait le dos. Idris s'adressa à lui et il se retourna. Le seigneur Elrond.

\- Dame Essylt, Seigneur Ragnar. Les salua t-il avec un léger sourire. Suivez moi.

Il les mena dans un pièce baignée par le soleil matinal. Un léger courant d'air secouait les fins rideaux. Contrairement à ce qu'elle s'attendait, l'Elfe brun les emmena dans un endroit rempli de livre, d'une table et de chaises, et non pas auprès du magicien.

\- Où est Radagast ? Demanda t-elle inquiète.

\- Sous nos soins, jeune Dame.

Le seigneur Elrond s'installa sur une chaise et leur fit signe de prendre place de l'autre coté de la table, face à lui. Ragnar obtempéra mais la Tuatha ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

\- Je veux le voir ! Ordonna t-elle.

L'Elfe qui remplissait trois verres d'un liquide ambré s'interrompit.

\- Dame Essylt, nous nous occupons de lui. La magie de mon peuple peut le soulager quelque peu et aucune perturbation ne doit avoir lieu. Même si nous parvenons actuellement à le ramener doucement à la lumière, son état est très inquiétant. Maintenant, installez vous.

Le ton du Seigneur Elfe ne laissait place à aucune discussion et étonnamment la Tuatha n'en avait pas le courage. Il avait parlé avec une voix de chef, de celle que l'on suis. La jeune femme obéit et s'assit à coté de Ragnar qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, tendu. Comme si il craignait qu'elle fasse une bêtise.

\- Maintenant, Dit Elrond. Racontez moi ce qu'il s'est passé.

;

;

;

Kobold * : Les orcs version Tuatha

Aiglos* : Il s'agissait du nom de la lance de Gil-Galad. Signifie "Buisson de neige"

Idris* : Pas du tout un nom d'Elfe mais un petit clin d'œil à ma série favorite.

Hravan : "Hommes sauvages" en Quenya.


	9. Le Hobbit

Bonjour à tous,

avant de vous faire profiter de la suite des aventures d'Essylt, je me permets de parler de ce qui s'est passé ce vendredi 13 novembre 2015.

Vous « parler » de ce dégoût , de cette haine, qui m'ont saisi devant la mort horrible de ces personnes que je qualifierais d'innocentes, et pour les survivants aux vies blessées atrocement aussi bien physiquement que moralement, leurs familles, leurs amis... Du dégoût pour ces sois disant « humains » qui prétextent une religion saine afin d'envoyer des personnes complètement lobotomisées, pour la plupart, se tuer et tuer en leur nom, à leur gloire, leur richesse… Du dégoût envers moi même pour avoir fermé les yeux en pensant que tout cela était loin de chez nous, dans d'autres pays, ce malgré les horreurs de Janvier et d'avoir « oublié ». Et plus particulièrement du dégoût de ces politiciens qui profitent de chaque petite parcelle de cette horreur pour se remettre encore plus sur le devant de la scène.

J'adresse toutes mes pensées a ces gens aux vies effacées que j'ai peut être croisé dans le métro, au théâtre, en soirée… A ces victimes de la violence et de la bêtise humaine où qu'elles soient dans ce monde. Et en souhaitant de toutes mes forces que des amalgames n'en feront pas d'autres tout aussi stupides. Et aussi très peu mais tout de même quelques unes a ces « enfants » qui meurent en croyant donner leur vie pour une cause légitime et juste, et qui ne sont que chair à canon aux connexions synaptiques atrophiées…

Et de manière plus brève mais toute aussi sincère, merci a ceux qui me lisent et prennent la peine et le temps de m'adresser leurs encouragements, leurs critiques et leurs avis. Auquel j'ajoute tout de même un MEGA câlin à celle qui me soutient depuis le début de cette aventure !

 _Petite annonce 1: Je suis à la recherche d'un ou d'une bêta pour relecture et correction de fautes. J'ai vaguement recherché (très vaguement par manque de temps, je l'avoue) donc avant d'approfondir réellement ses recherches, peut être que l'une de ces personnes « spécialisées »qui me lit sera intéressée. _

_Petite annonce 2 : Vraiment navrée pour le retard pris. Comme je l'ai expliqué à Darkklinne, je me suis lancée dans la création de calendrier de l'avent fait-main pour mes deux nièces (je sais pas dire non…). Et… ça m'a pris un peu de temps, plus que prévu. Auquel s'ajoute des tracas avec internet qui commence à me…enfin voilà, quoi ! Mais pour me faire pardonner le prochain chapitre arrivera avant un mois, promis. _

_**Chapitre 8 : Un Hobbit.**_

L'après midi était bien entamée lorsqu'ils furent enfin libérés par le Seigneur Elrond. Le dirigeant des Elfes d'Imladris n'avait pas tari de questions plus pertinentes les unes que les autres et n'avait pas hésité à demander à Essylt ou Ragnar de se répéter à plusieurs reprises sur leurs versions de certains événements.

La Tuatha s'étira tout en descendant l'interminable escalier qui menait en contrebas de la cité, les membres endoloris d'être restée assise durant plusieurs heures. Ces foutus Elfes commençaient vraiment à l'énerver de manière conséquente. Entre ceux de la forêt qui l'avait emprisonnée et ceux là qui estimaient qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de se rendre auprès de Radagast… De quel droit lui interdisait on de pouvoir se rendre à son chevet ? Elle l'avait mené jusqu'ici et elle devait se contenter d'attendre des nouvelles de cet Elrond... Un étrange picotement remontait le long de ses bras. Elle était en proie de plus en plus souvent à cette émotion. Même si elle n'avait jamais été une personne douce et calme, cela l'étonnait. Peut être la magie des Elfes qui lui mettait les nerfs à vif. Et cela n'aidait en rien sa situation, bien au contraire. La colère n'apportait jamais rien de bon. Elle inspira une grande bouffée d'air, la garda un moment avant de la recracher tout doucement. Il fallait qu'elle se calme. Dés que ce Gandalf arriverait, il s'occuperait du magicien et ils assisteraient à ce fichu conseil pour repartir ensuite chez eux loin de ses oreilles pointues. Définitivement. Les siens lui manquaient et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Seuls les dieux savaient ce qu'il se passait actuellement dans les bois. Non pas qu'ils ne sachent pas se défendre sans elle, mais ne pas y être la rendait très inquiète. Au moins, dans son malheur, elle n'était pas seule….

Elle rejoignit Ragnar qui marchait d'un pas lourd un peu plus loin devant elle. Elle voyait bien qu'il gardait ses distances sans toutefois savoir pourquoi.

\- Ragnar ?

Aucune réponse. Son ami ne daigna pas même ralentir son allure. Pas un regard. Le Béornide ne lui avait pas décroché le moindre mot depuis qu'ils étaient sortis. Habituée au changement soudain d'humeur dont il lui faisait honneur depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, elle tenta de ne pas en prendre ombrage quand bien même cela l'irritait. Lui aussi devait sûrement se demander ce qu'ils allaient pouvoir faire chez ses Elfes. Peut être se faisait il quelques angoisses à propos de son peuple tout comme elle. Ça passerait. Et comme à chaque fois, il reviendrait de lui même. La jeune femme ralentit son rythme. Son mollet la tirait. Elle se demanda un instant si elle garderait des séquelles de cette blessure. Elle n'était pas idiote. Le fait d'avoir mis autant de temps à se faire soigner serait loin d'être positif pour sa jambe. Pour oublier la douleur, elle s'imagina alors transformer celui qui l'avait blessée en cible d'entraînement, savourant l'idée de le décorer de flèches avant de le jeter encore vivant dans une de ses horribles toiles d'araignées géantes. D'ailleurs, il faudrait qu'elle profite du temps qu'ils étaient ici pour se fabriquer un nouvel arc. Avec les bois sains qui entouraient la cité, elle trouverait bien son bonheur quelque part. Et après, quand ils rentreraient elle s'occuperait du propriétaire de l'épée à sa manière. Comme le disait les Tuathas : main pour main, coup pour coup et sang pour sang.

Souriante aux images violentes qui défilaient devant ses yeux, elle ne prit pas garde à Ragnar qui s'était arrêté sur l'un des nombreux paliers de l'escalier et le percuta. Elle voulut s'excuser mais l'homme ours lui attrapa le bras sans douceur et la tira dans son giron. Essylt protesta mais il n'en tint absolument pas compte et continua à avancer. Ils traversèrent ainsi l'un des nombreux jardins de la cité envahis de fleurs odorantes en tout genre et de buissons. Le Béornide finit par s'arrêter au pied d'un édifice où trônait une impressionnante fontaine et leva le nez. Pendant qu'il humait l'air, elle parvint à récupérer son bras et le massa. Ragnar ne l'avait pas ménagée. Il voulait l'affrontement, il l'aurait.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? Grogna t-elle. T'as intérêt à avoir une bonne raison !

Le change-peau se tourna enfin vers elle et la foudroya du regard. La jeune femme frissonna. Il avait l'air d'être très en colère. Beaucoup plus qu'elle. Elle l'avait rarement vu ainsi et ce n'était pas rassurant. Elle choisit de rester silencieuse attendant qu'il se décida à lui exposer ses remontrances. Mieux valait faire profil bas. Elle ne faisait pas le poids face à lui, dans cet état. Surtout qu'elle ignorait totalement pourquoi il avait l'air d'en avoir après elle.

\- Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dis ?! Cracha t-il.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils.

\- Dire quoi ?

Le Béornide ferma les yeux et inspira une grande bouffée d'air.

\- Ce que Radagast t'a fait…

Un éclair de compréhension traversa soudainement l'esprit de la Tuatha. Ainsi, il lui reprochait d'avoir omis au Seigneur Elrond certaines choses qui s'étaient passées à Rhosgobel. Essylt prit place sur l'un des banc ouvragés qui encerclait le plan d'eau. Ragnar, visiblement décidé à garder son regard sur elle se déplaça aussi afin de rester face à elle, debout.

\- Je ne sais pas, soupira t-elle. C'est comme si ça n'avait pas voulu sortir.

Les sourcils du Béornide semblèrent se réunir comme si une vie propre leur avait été allouée. En d'autres circonstances, elle en aurait sûrement ri. Mais là… Ragnar n'apprécierait pas. Elle en était convaincue.

\- Et ça ne t'inquiètes pas ?!

\- Je ne fais pas confiance en ces Elfes ! Cracha t-elle de nouveau énervée. Il n'a pas besoin d'en savoir plus !

Son ami décroisa ses bras de sa poitrine, se pencha vers elle et posa ses larges mains sur les épaules de la Tuatha. Ce contact apaisa quelque peu la jeune femme.

\- C'est peut être dangereux pour toi, Essylt. Dit il d'une voix douce. Et peut être que c'est important pour la guérison de Radagast…

\- Je vais bien, Sourit elle. Et je sais que cela ne changera rien à la condition actuelle de Radagast.

Ragnar la relâcha pour reprendre ses distances. La courte trêve était finie.

\- Oh vraiment, Lâcha t-il d'une voix désagréable. Et comment peux tu en être aussi sûre ?

\- Je le sais, c'est tout. Répondit Essylt en haussant les épaules.

Elle même ne parvenait pas à se l'expliquer, mais elle en était certaine. C'était instinctif.

\- Et si je dois en parler à quelqu'un, ça ne sera qu'à ce Gandalf. Ajouta t-elle. Radagast a était très clair là dessus. C'est à ce Gandalf que je dois avoir à faire.

Le change-peau secoua la tête en soupirant. Il fit quelques pas, semblant réfléchir puis s'installa à ses cotés. Essylt put sentir son odeur musquée et sa grande chaleur se diffuser contre elle a travers le tissu de sa robe. La présence de son ami lui faisait un bien fou.

\- Tu sais très bien que je te suivrais toujours mais je pense que cette fois, tu as tort. Argumenta Ragnar. Le seigneur Elrond est quelqu'un d'avisé. Il saurait peut être quoi faire.

La jeune femme tourna son visage vers lui et plongea ses yeux dans les orbes mordorées qui étaient les siens.

\- Peux tu me garantir que l'on peut avoir une confiance totale en lui, Ragnar ? Le peux tu ?

Le change-peau soutint son regard.

\- Mon cœur me dit que l'on peut lui confier nos vies…

\- Et le mien me dit de me méfier… Soupira Essylt rompant l'échange visuel. Tu ne trouves pas cela un peu étrange qu'il a pu savoir qu'on venait ici ? Radagast craignait quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Et il m'a dit de trouver Gandalf. Alors je ferais ce qu'il a dit.

Pendant de longues minutes, aucun des deux ne parla. La Tuatha se plongea dans la contemplation du ciel qui s'assombrissait. Elle jeta tout de même un bref coup d'œil à son compagnon qui préférait s'extasier sur l'herbe. Et en voyant ses traits toujours tendus, elle devina que la conversation n'était pas terminée.

\- Ce n'est pas normal. Finit par lâcher Ragnar.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? L'interrogea t-elle dans un soupir.

\- Ton odeur est étrange. Semblable et en même temps si différente.

Essylt ouvrit de grands yeux surpris. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il lui faisait cette allusion. Et à chaque fois...

\- Ragnar… Souffla t-elle sans chercher à cacher son exaspération. Je suis une femme et d'ici quelques jours je vais saigner, comme à chaque lune alors…

\- Ce n'est pas ça ! La coupa t-il abruptement.

Elle allait lui demander de quoi il parlait quand un bruit lui parvint aux oreilles. Essylt releva la tête en fronçant les sourcils. Elle avait entendu quelque chose. Pas un simple bruit quelconque, un cri. Un appel. Sans quitter le ciel azur des yeux, elle se leva du banc et fit quelques pas dans l'herbe. Elle sentit que Ragnar la suivait. Encore un autre, plus proche. Elle tourna soudainement son visage vers le nord et elle les vit. Une grande joie l'envahit lui faisant totalement oublier la discussion avec le Béornide. Elle leva sa main au ciel et l'agita. Le rapace se rapprocha et fondit sur eux dans un cri. Et elle reçut de plein fouet un écureuil gris. Elle parvint à le saisir dans ses mains lui empêchant de s'écraser au sol. Bergamote, lui continua à voler au dessus d'eux. Grison restait immobile. Le petit rongeur respirait toujours mais semblait paralysé.

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? S'exclama t-elle inquiète à l'encontre de l'oiseau de proie.

Le concerné redescendit en piquet sur eux. Il se posa sans douceur sur l'épaule d'Essylt lui labourant la manche de sa robe avec ses serres. Le faucon se mit à piailler et Essylt comprit parfaitement.

\- Qu'a t-il dit ? Demanda Ragnar.

\- Que les écureuils sont de petites natures et qu'il devrait peut être le tailler en morceau.

Comme si la traduction à l'encontre du Béornide avait aussi fait son chemin dans sa petite tête, Grison reprit soudainement vie. Le rongeur se remit sur ses pattes. Sa queue reprit sa courbe touffue et il poussa de petits cris rageurs à l'encontre de Bergamote. Le cœur léger, Essylt se mit à rire. C'était qu'ils lui avaient drôlement manqué ces deux idiots même si ce n'était que des animaux. Elle vit même Ragnar se relâcher et sourire.

\- Et bien, en voilà une bien étrange chose…

Essylt et Ragnar sursautèrent à l'entente de la voix inconnue. Ils pensaient vraiment être seuls. La jeune femme était vraiment surprise que les sens du Béornide ne les ai pas averti de la présence. Jamais son ami ne pouvait être surpris et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé. Ils se retournèrent comme un seul homme dans la direction de la voix. Un vieux nain se trouvait à quelques pas d'eux, son corps appuyé sur une canne. La Tuatha réalisa finalement que malgré sa toute petite taille il ne ressemblait pas du tout aux nains qu'elle avait parfois croisés chez les gens de Grimbéorn. Il était plus petit et plus fluet, sans compter ses immenses pieds poilus et ses grandes oreilles larges et en pointes. Elle fronça les sourcils réalisant combien elle ignorait tout de son monde.

\- Bonsoir. Je me présente, Bilbon Sacquet de la Comté. Lança la créature d'une voix enjouée en continuant à s'avancer vers eux.

Ni Essylt ni Ragnar, encore sous le choc de cette nouvelle et étonnante présence, ne répondirent. Bergamote agita les ailes fouettant le visage de la jeune femme avant de s'envoler. Dans un dernier cri il disparu de sa vue et Grison en profita pour se ruer sur son épaule pour fourrager ses cheveux qu'elle n'avait pas encore pris la peine de tresser.

\- Si je puis me permettre, monsieur, serait-il possible que vous soyez de la parenté d'un certain Béorn ? Demanda Bilbon en s'arrêtant finalement à quelques pas. A moins que mes yeux ne me fassent défauts… Croyez moi la vieillesse...

\- En effet, je suis Ragnar fils de Grimbéorn, lui même fils de Béorn.

En se tournant vers le Béornide, Essylt découvrit que son ami avait des yeux si stupéfaits qu'elle eut l'impression qu'ils allaient lui sortir de la tête.

\- Enchanté !

Le petit être avait vraiment l'ai d'être ravi. Complètement coite, Essylt vit Ragnar le rejoindre.

\- Vous êtes le Bilbon Sacquet ? Celui de la compagnie des nains de Thorin Ecu de Chêne et de Gandalf le Gris ? Le Hobbit qui a participé à la bataille d'Erebor ? Demanda d'une traite le Béornide soudainement enthousiaste.

Le petit être s'inclina légèrement un sourire toujours visible sur son visage tandis qu'Essylt se demandait ce qu'était un Hobbit. On aurait pu croire un savant mélange entre les Elfes et les Nains. C'était peut être ça.

\- Lui même. Bien qu'il ne met point était donné d'en voir son déroulement.

\- Vous connaissez Gandalf ? Demanda la jeune femme auquel le nom n'avait pas échappé.

Le regard de Bilbon se porta sur elle. Essylt, elle, ne croyait pas sa chance. Depuis l'attaque sur Radagast tout allait de mal en pis. Elle retrouvait enfin l'espoir que tout s'arrange.

\- C'est un très bon ami, ma Dame ?

A la réponse du vieillard, elle eut presque envie de sauter sur place ou même de frapper dans ses mains comme une fillette.

\- Essylt. Répondit elle rapidement sans prendre la peine de cacher l'excitation dans sa voix. Vous savez comment je pourrais le rencontrer ?

Le vieux Bilbon déplaça sa canne devant lui pour s'y appuyer des deux mains. Il prit un air désolé.

\- J'ai bien peur de ne pouvoir vous aider jeune Dame. Les magiciens vont et viennent au gré de leurs envies mais j'ai ouïe dire qu'il ne tarderait pas à venir en ces lieux.

Évidemment, elle aurait dû s'y attendre. Comme si la chance pouvait être de leur coté, juste une fois.

\- Ne soyez pas pas désappointée jolie Essylt… Voudriez vous vous joindre à moi pour une tasse de thé ?

\- De tai ? C'est quoi le tai ?

\- Du thé, la reprit le Hobbit en insistant bien sur la prononciation. Une délicieuse boisson chaude que l'on déguste avec des gâteaux. Et ainsi pourrions nous échanger quelques histoires. Car voyez vous, je suis entrain d'écrire un livre et de nouvelles choses y trouveraient parfaitement leur place.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse repousser l'invitation du petit homme, Ragnar obtempéra d'un coup de tête. Elle ignorait totalement qui était ce Bilbon ni pourquoi il souhaitait leur compagnie mais son ami semblait le tenir en haute estime. Elle avait bien entendue parler de la grande bataille d'Erebor où plusieurs peuples s'étaient alliés face aux hordes d'Orcs mais ce Bilbon ne lui disait strictement rien. Sans rien dire, elle suivit elle aussi ce Hobbit attiré par la curiosité et la faim. Des gâteaux… Le frugal repas des Elfes remontait à plusieurs heures et ce n'était pas quelques morceaux de fruits ou de feuilles qui avaient apaisé son estomac. Et le petit homme, si il était réellement un ami de Gandalf, aurait peut être deux ou trois choses à leur apprendre. Elle aurait bien voulu demander à Grison si il savait quelque chose à propos de ce Bilbon Sacquet de la comté mais le petit rongeur s'était endormi contre son cou cramponné au tissu de sa robe. Faisant attention à ne pas faire de mouvement brusque, elle calqua son pas sur celui du petit vieillard qui s'était lancé dans une grande discussion avec Ragnar sur les savoureux gâteaux de miel dont les Béornides avaient le secret. Un frisson remonta subitement le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Celui qui vous prévenait que vous n'étiez pas seuls. Essylt se retourna et jeta un regard peu avenant autour d'eux. Rien. Elle allait repartir vers ses compagnons quand elle sût. Elle leva alors les yeux. Adossé à la rambarde du balcon au dessus d'eux, toujours engoncé dans ses riches étoffes brodé, le Seigneur Elrond les regardait. Il était bien trop loin pour qu'elle puisse affirmer une telle chose mais elle en avait la certitude. Elle le sentait poser ses yeux gris sur eux, les espionnant. Elle serra les dents et souffla violemment l'air par ses narines. Et si ce Bilbon était envoyé par cet Elfe brun pour en apprendre plus sur eux. Ils ne l'avaient pas vu arriver. Il était peut être entrain de sournoisement les écouter avant de se décider de se révéler à eux. Quels choses pouvait il avoir entendu de leur échange ? Que pourrait il rapporter à cet Elrond ? D'autant qu'elle ne s'était pas vraiment dissimulée pour parler à Bergamote et Grison….

Abandonnant son observation, Essylt reprit finalement son chemin. Elle rattrapa sans grande difficulté ses compagnons prit dans une grande discussion dont elle ne parvint pas à saisir le sujet trop occupée à ruminer contre les Elfes qui ne se mêlaient pas de leur affaires mais aussi Ragnar qui avait une soudaine tendance à penser que tout le monde était gentil. Le Hobbit leur fit traverser le jardin vers le sud pour les mener à de nouveaux escaliers. Dans sa grande mansuétude, le Béornide voulût aider le petit être en le portant mais le Hobbit le repoussa en râlant. Ils grimpèrent ainsi tout doucement au rythme du vieillard jusqu'au pallier où s'élevait une nouvelle bâtisse. Celle ci était différente des autres, non pas moins ouvragée mais moins imposante. Une table à l'extérieur était remplie de papiers de différentes tailles dans un équilibre précaire qui menaçaient de tomber à chaque courant d'air.

\- Bienvenue à la maison des Hobbits ! Clama Bilbon en trottinant devant eux.

Essylt lança un regard éloquent à Ragnar, lui envoyant toute sa réprobation à l'idée de rencontrer une troupe de petits êtres étranges. Le Béornide se contenta de hausser les épaules.

Bilbon se tourna vers elle et lui fit un signe de la main pour qu'elle se penche. Maintenant Grison d'une main, elle obtempéra.

\- Non pas qu'il y en ai d'autres comme moi en ces lieux, mais le seigneur Elrond a convenu que les Hobbits avaient eux aussi droit à leur lieu de paix si ils le désiraient…, lui dit il en dissimulant sa bouche derrière l'une de ses mains pour qu'elle soit la seule à entendre sans pour autant baisser la voix.

Le Hobbit reprit sa marche.

\- Venez ! Venez !

Ahurie devant son attitude infantile, elle le regarda marcher si joyeusement vers l'entrée du bâtiment qu'elle eut l'impression de le voir sautiller avec sa canne. Ce petit être était étrange et elle devait admettre que nulle menace n'émanait de lui. Gardant tout de même l'idée de ne pas se faire abuser par un sourire, la Tuatha suivit Ragnar qui était déjà entré dans la maison. Elle les rejoignit dans une large pièce après avoir traversé un petit couloir. Le Hobbit s'activait autant que son âge le lui permettait à déblayer une table rempli de livres mais aussi de relief de repas.

\- Pardonnez moi ce chaotique… Désordre, s'excusa Bilbon avec un air qui semblait vraiment contrit. Je ne reçois jamais personne ou que trop rarement. Aragorn est toujours sur les routes et le Seigneur Elrond n'a pas vraiment l'occasion en ces temps de malheurs…. Bien qu'il vienne de temps en temps s'enquérir de mon bien être. Un grand Elfe ce seigneur Elrond !

Ragnar et Essylt entreprirent d'aider le Hobbit mais la petite créature leur arracha ce qu'ils étaient parvenus à saisir dans leurs mains.

\- Ah non ! S'écria t-il. Vous êtes mes invités ! Il n'est pas dans la coutume des Sacquet de laisser le ménage aux convives ! Prenez place et patientez !

Joignant le geste à la parole, Essylt et Ragnar se firent repousser par Bilbon vers les chaises disposées tout autour de la table. Les deux amis obéirent et prirent place l'un à coté de l'autre face à la danse que continuait à mener le Hobbit. La jeune femme se rapprocha du change-peau.

\- Alors comme ça tu le connais ? Demanda t-elle intriguée.

\- Seulement à travers les histoires que mon grand-père a bien voulu me raconter, Répondit Ragnar. Il affirmait que le semi-homme Bilbon Sacquet de la Comté était un héros. Aussi bien chez les Nains que chez les nôtres. Il a combattu un drag…

Ragnar s'interrompit quand le Hobbit s'installa sans la moindre grâce face à eux, complètement essoufflé et tremblotant.

\- Pardonnez moi, jeunes gens. Souffla t-il. Il semble que j'ai surévaluer mes capacités. Votre aide sera finalement la bienvenue.

Ragnar posa une main sur l'épaule d'Essylt l'empêchant de se remettre sur pieds.

\- Je vais le faire. N'oublie pas que tu as été blessée.

Le Béornide s'attela à faire chauffer de l'eau, remplir une assiette de fruits et de gâteaux secs et remplir des coupelles de feuilles séchées sous les demandes un peu autoritaires du Hobbit et le regard d'Essylt.

\- Vous êtes blessée ? Demanda alors Bilbon en se tournant vers elle.

\- Rien de grave, Se contenta de répondre la jeune femme.

\- Elle a eu le malheur d'être prise pour cible par des Elfes des Bois qui l'ont sûrement confondue avec un orc, Intervint Ragnar tout en continuant à veiller sur l'eau.

Les yeux de Bilbon s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Essylt, quant à elle, se demandait vraiment ce qu'il se passait dans la tête creuse de son ami. Cela non plus, elle ne l'avait pas dit au Seigneur Elrond d'un commun accord avec le change-peau puisqu'ils ignoraient totalement les relations que les deux peuples entretenaient. Et voilà que cet idiot racontait cela au premier venu qui lui inspirait confiance.

\- J'ai moi même eu affaire avec les Elfes du Seigneur Thranduil, lui avoua alors le Hobbit. Pas très commodes.

La jeune femme avait beaucoup de mal à croire que le petit être ai pu se mettre des Elfes à dos tout en vivant parmi eux.

\- Vraiment ? Et que vous est il arrivé ? Demanda t-elle suspicieusement.

Le Hobbit reprit un air conspirateur avec un regard des plus amusés.

\- Il y a quelques années je suis parti dans une aventure en compagnie de treize nains et de Gandalf le Gris, Répondit Bilbon laissant aller ses yeux dans le vague. Nous avions comme mission de nous rendre à Erebor afin de rendre le trône du royaume des Nains à Thorin qui nous accompagnait dans ce périple. Car, voyez vous jeune fille, Erebor la riche et splendide cité des nains avait été détruite et investie par un horrible Dragon : Smaug le terrible !

\- Un Dragon ?Répéta Essylt intriguée.

\- Oui, un dragon !

\- C'est quoi, un dragon ?

Même si il semblait surpris de son ignorance, Bilbon ne la releva pas. Il choisi plutôt de se lever de sa chaise et de farfouiller dans un tas de feuilles non loin. Il poussa un petit cri de victoire après quelques minutes de recherche. Il tendit alors à la Tuatha un papier. La jeune femme le prit et découvrit le dessin qui le recouvrait. Il s'agissait d'une créature qu'elle n'avait jamais vu, une sorte de gros lézard coloré de jaune et d'orange avec des ailes et une bouche remplie de crocs. A ses cotés avait été vaguement tracée une silhouette humanoïde. Essylt se demanda si c'était pour rendre compte de la grandeur de la chose.

\- Pourquoi ce Smaug avait il pris la cité des nains ?

Ragnar les rejoignit en remplissant les petites coupes d'eau bouillante. La jeune femme réalisa alors que ce fameux thé n'était en réalité qu'une simple infusion d'herbes. Le Béornide reprit place à ses cotés et Bilbon se lança alors dans le plus incroyable récit qui lui avait été donné d'entendre. Son aventure avec les Nains. Il leur raconta comment lui, simple Hobbit, s'était retrouvé mêlé à tout ça à cause de ce Gandalf. De ses rencontres, des choses merveilleuses qu'il avait vu et des personnes qu'il avait pu rencontrer dont Béorn. La plupart des choses qu'il leur contait n'avaient aucune signification précise pour Essylt comme cette bataille des géants de pierre ou bien ces chiens doués de paroles qui vivaient chez le grand-père de Ragnar. Jamais elle n'avait entendue de telles choses. C'était invraisemblable. Un dragon… Et pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de croire au récit du Hobbit. La fameuse bataille des cinq armées avait bien eu lieu et Ragnar lui avait déjà parlé de la participation de Béorn à cet affrontement. Bilbon lui appris aussi l'animosité qui régnait entre les Elfes et les Nains, l'histoire de la cité des Hommes à l'Est de sa forêt et la conclusion bien triste à cette aventure avec la mort de Thorin et deux autres de ces compagnons.

Essylt avait bu chacune des paroles du petit être et fût déçue de la fin de son histoire. Peu importe qu'il pût être un espion des Elfes, ce Bilbon lui était sympathique. Un sentiment qui se renforçait par leurs mésaventure commune avec les Elfes même si le Hobbit ne semblait pas leur en tenir grand reproche.

Le récit de Bilbon terminé, Essylt croqua dans un biscuit tout en distribuant quelques miettes à un Grison bien réveillé et affamé. Ce qui donna alors à Bilbon l'idée de discuter de fabrication des gâteaux au miel des Béornides dont le Hobbit avait vraisemblablement gardé un très agréable souvenir. La jeune femme, l'esprit tellement rempli par toute ses nouvelles choses, se leva de sa chaise, et se rapprocha d'une des nombreuses ouvertures de la pièce. Le soleil commençait à disparaître derrière les pins qui entouraient la vallée. Son regard tomba alors sur une drôle de chose qui reposait un peu plus loin. La jeune femme s'en approcha. Il s'agissait d'un étrange dessin fait sur un papier bien plus épais que celui que fabriquait Grimbéorn. Il n'était pas grisâtre comme le sien mais légèrement jauni. Elle posa les doigts dessus. La matière était étonnamment douce.

\- Qu'est ce que cela ? Demanda t-elle en interrompant sans grand état d'âme la discussion entre Bilbon et Ragnar.

Le Hobbit releva la tête vers elle.

\- Une carte, jeune dame.

\- Une carte ?

\- Oui, il s'agit là de la représentation de notre monde tout du moins ce que nous en sachons.

\- Oh. Lâcha Essylt qui ne comprenait toujours pas.

Elle ne voyait pas en quoi des lignes et dessins sur une feuille de papier représentait leur monde. Elle discernait des formes étranges et d'autres qui ressemblaient aux arbres que les enfants des Béornides s'amusaient à dessiner mais il n'y avait là rien qui puisse lui faire penser au monde. Bilbon dût s'apercevoir du scepticisme qu'elle affichait clairement car le Hobbit se déplaça jusqu'à elle. Il pointa son doigt sur un point dans une zone remplie de ses dessins d'arbres.

\- Nous sommes actuellement ici.

En y regardant un peu mieux, et avec de l'imagination, elle pouvait voir d'autres dessins qui pouvaient ressembler à des montagnes à droite du point. Était ce ainsi que le Hobbit représentait les cimes qu'ils avaient traversés à dos d'aigles pour arriver ici ?

\- La maison de Béorn se trouve ici. Ajouta Bilbon en pointant son doigt sur un nouvel endroit, à droite de la ligne des montagnes. Elle remarqua alors une immense zone remplie d'arbres encore un peu plus à droite.

\- Et ça c'est ma forêt ? Demanda t-elle en l'indiquant du doigt.

Le Hobbit hocha la tête positivement.

\- Et chez vous ? L'interrogea t-elle curieuse.

\- La comté. Elle est ici.

A nouveau, un des doigts de Bilbon se posa sur la carte pour montrer un autre endroit beaucoup plus à gauche. Essylt vit d'étranges petites lignes qui se courbaient à l'endroit qu'indiquait le petit vieillard. Elle réalisa que la feuille en était couverte à plusieurs endroits.

\- Et c'est quoi ces marques ?

Bilbon fronça les longs sourcils et se rapprocha un peu plus.

\- Des marques ? Répétât il.

\- Oh, mais ce sont des lettres. Il est écrit Hobbitbourg en Westron.

\- En Westron ? C'est quoi ?

\- La langue que nous sommes en train de parler, jeune Dame.

Essylt observa avec plus d'attention les lignes.

\- C'est joli. Convint elle.

\- Voudriez vous que je vous apprenne ?

\- Quoi ?

La Tuatha se retourna vers Bilbon. Le petit être semblait amusé de la situation.

\- Souhaitez vous que je vous apprenne à lire et à écrire, Dame Essylt ? Précisa t-il.

Essylt fronça les sourcil en observant les délicats petits traits. Lire et écrire, elle se rappelait que sa mère devait elle aussi lui apprendre. Elle l'aurait sans doute fait si elle n'avait pas été massacrée par ses saletés de Kobolds. Et elle, elle serait restée Aerynel, et ne serait pas là si loin de chez elle. Mais apprendre tout ceci maintenant… Cela ne sauverait pas sa forêt et les siens.

\- Je… Je ne sais pas. Je doute que cela me soit bien utile…. Soupira t-elle.

Le Hobbit haussa les épaules.

\- Comme il vous plaira. Ajouta t-il en retournant s'asseoir.

Dans un même temps, elle était très curieuse. Elle avait parfaitement vu l'immense collection de livres que les Elfes possédaient. Mais...

\- Mais pourquoi feriez vous cela ? Demanda t-elle suspicieusement.

Elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi ce Bilbon les avait convié, leur avait raconté son aventure et maintenant souhaitait lui apprendre encore d'autres choses sans rien d'autre en échange. Et si il s'agissait là d'un piège ?

\- Parce ce qu'il m'en sied. Et qui sait, cela vous sera t-il bien utile un jour.

La réponse ne la satisfaisait pas vraiment. Le Hobbit se tapota le menton, le regard dans le vague comme prit dans une intense réflexion.

\- Convenons d'un marché. Lâcha t-il

\- Un marché ?

\- Je vous apprends à lire et en échange vous me parlez de votre peuple. Vos coutumes, vos histoires, les marques sur votre visage, ce genre de choses… J'ignore tout des vôtres et je serais ravi d'en savoir un peu plus.

La jeune femme reposa la carte qu'elle tenait toujours dans sa main et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Les miens se plaisent à rester dans l'ombre. Rétorqua t-elle.

Un grand sourire apparût sur le visage du Hobbit.

\- Oh, mais je ne veux pas savoir où vous vivez mais comment. Et je serais aussi très intéressé par votre cuisine.

\- Nous acceptons, M. Sacquet, Répondit alors Ragnar qui était resté totalement silencieux depuis le début de leur échange, bien trop occupé à batailler contre Grison pour les quelques morceaux de biscuits qui restaient.

\- D'autant que la raison de votre venue n'aura peut être pas lieu avant plusieurs semaines, Ajouta le Hobbit.

\- Comment ça ?! Que savez vous ? S'inquiéta Essylt.

Elle en était sûre. Elle le savait. Il fallait ce méfier de ce Bilbon.

\- Sachez une chose jeune dame, les Elfes sont discrets mais les Hobbits plus encore, rit le vieillard. La tenue d'un conseil va avoir lieu, plusieurs messagers sont partis sur ordre du Seigneur Elrond, car beaucoup sont attendus. Et ce cher Ragnar m'a confirmé votre présence à cette réunion.

Elle allait le tuer. Grimbéorn retrouverait son fils en petits morceaux minutieusement découpés bon à être donnés au premier chien qu'elle croiserait. Toute la colère qu'elle mit dans ses yeux à l'encontre du change-peau fit rire le Hobbit. Ce qui ne détendit pas Essylt, au contraire.

;

;

;

A l'Ouest, à plusieurs jours de voyage, le Prince Maellas, dans ses appartements, savourait un verre de vin. Ou tout du moins, il s'y essayait. Le breuvage était pourtant divin. Il aurait dû. Les échansons rivalisaient de créativité pour ce qui était de mêler le jus fermenté à divers herbes aux goûts aromatiques qui se mariaient avec excellence à la boisson. Celui qu'il avait choisi avait été cuit avec une multitude d'épices qui le rendait divin. Et pourtant il ne parvenait pas à s'en délecter.

Comment, lui, un prince Sindar avait il pu se laisser avoir ainsi par une simple mortelle ?

Car elle était là. Encore. L'envahissant un peu plus à chaque instant qui passait, s'accrochant à son âme avec des serres acérées qui ouvraient des blessures qui jamais ne se refermeraient. Car il s'y refusait, il ne pouvait décemment pas l'accepter. Et avec elle sa rage augmentait. Il n'avait rien vu venir. Et pourtant cela avait commencé peu après qu'il soit revenu au palais sans avoir pu mettre la main ni sur elle ni sur Gollum. Il avait mis ses soudaines pensées à son encontre sur le compte de sa frustration de s'être fait berner. Il avait eu tort. Il n'avait rien vu venir, bien trop envahi par la honte de s'être fait avoir et sa colère si profondément ancrée contre lui même, son père et son frère. Au début, il n'avait s'agit que d'images issues de ses souvenirs de chaque moment où ses yeux avaient eu le malheur de se poser sur cette horrible créature. Mais après…. A peine s'accordait il un moment de repos, que désormais elle envahissait le moindre recoin de son esprit. Esprit qui se plaisait à l'imaginer actuellement à ses cotés…Offerte, soumise, a lui.

Il caressa de ses doigts fin le pendentif qu'il lui avait arraché. Le bijou en mithril représentait une étoile à six branches au centre duquel était enchâssé une minuscule gemme blanche dont son peuple raffolait tant. L'étoile des hommes de l'ouest. Un objet d'une grande valeur qui tranchait avec sa propriétaire.

Comme tous ceux de sa race, elle empestait. Pas autant que les Yrchs ou les nains mais la couche de crasse qui la recouvrait lui avait tout de même donné la nausée quand il l'avait approché et que l'odeur n'avait plus quitté ses narines plutôt sensibles. Même son père n'avait pu empêcher son nez de se froisser lorsqu'il l'avait interrogé. Il était certain que même après avoir mariné pendant une journée entière dans des eaux parfumés et pures, elle puerait tout autant. C'était dans la nature de sa race. Quand a ses cheveux, il ne se souvenait que d'une crinière remplie de terre, d'herbes et il ne savait quoi d'autres. Bien qu'étant totalement repoussante, elle était parvenue à l'attendrir. Cette manière qu'elle avait eu de lui tenir tête, de ne pas abandonner et toujours lutter l'avait touché. Elle lui faisait penser à un animal sauvage blessé. Une louve enragée au yeux de la même couleur que les châtaignes. Des yeux au regard déterminés et fiers quand elle avait sauté dans le vide pour lui échapper. Des yeux qui l'avaient totalement ensorcelé.

Et à cette souffrance qui fendait son âme à l'en faire soupirer depuis des jours, s'ajouter une douleur nouvelle pour lui : la peur. Car il ignorait où elle était et dans quel état. Au fond de lui, il la croyait en vie. La douleur lui aurait été insupportable si elle avait quitté cette existence. Mais il se pouvait qu'elle soit en danger quelques part, loin d'ici. Et le pire était qu'il ne la reverrait sûrement jamais.

Il était condamné.

Depuis un moment, il priait secrètement qu'Elbereth guide a nouveau ses pas vers elle. Cette fois ci, il ne se laisserai pas avoir par sa fausse faiblesse de mortelle. Il trouverait un moyen de se débarrasser d'elle, de l'annihiler avant que son emprise sur lui soit totale. Quand à l'épée de sa mère, elle retrouverait sa place à sa ceinture.

Ou il lui offrirai si elle acceptait de rester à ses cotés.

Maellas soupira.

En réalité, il doutait d'être capable de lui faire le moindre mal. Elle ne lui avait pas volé que son héritage mais elle lui avait aussi ravit son âme.

Le prince se resservit un verre qu'il vida d'un trait sans l'apprécier.

Non seulement elle était mortelle mais il se pourrait bien qu'elle soit alliée à l'ennemi. Le roi lui avait parlé de ce peuple de guerriers farouches qui s'était allié à l'armée de son grand-père pour combattre au Mordor. Mais aussi de leur massacre. Selon lui, ils s'étaient établi au sud de la forêt et n'avaient plus donné le moindre signe de vie depuis que l'ombre avait de nouveau envahie la forteresse de Dol Guldur. Et si elle faisait bien partie de ces sauvages, ce dont les étranges tatouages qui ornaient son visage et ses avant bras le prouvait, il se pourrait qu'elle ne soit qu'une esclave de Sauron, née ne captivité et simple espionne pour la libération de ce Gollum.

Et le bijou qu'il tenait dans ses doigts pourrait n'être qu'une prise de guerre sur le cadavre d'un de ces Rôdeurs qu'affectionnait tant son jeune frère.

Un léger grattement à la porte le sortit de ces horribles réflexions. Avant même qu'il l'eut rejointe, elle s'ouvrit sur Legolas accompagné du visage jovial d' Earmir penché derrière lui. Les deux Elfes entrèrent. Earmir ferma la garante de leur tranquillité tandis que son frère levait à hauteur de leurs yeux une bouteille de vin.

\- Je peux voir que tu ne nous a pas attendus, Constata le cadet en avisant la carafe sur le guéridon où s'était installé Maellas avant leur incursion.

Par manque d'assise les deux nouveaux venus s'installèrent à même le sol.

\- Je ne crois pas que cela soit une très bonne initiative, fit remarquer le propriétaire des lieux. Nous partons à l'aube demain matin.

Earmir leva son visage vers lui en grimaçant.

\- Alors que le faire seul est une meilleure idée ?

\- Avant que je ne parte, cela ne te déplaisait pas, Ajouta Legolas tout en faisant sauter la cire à l'aide de l'un de ses couteaux.

Cela fait, il tendit le breuvage à son aîné avec un grand sourire. Maellas la prit en soupirant. Lui qui avait choisi de se terrer dans ses appartements pour pleurer sur son sort avant de partir pour ce conseil à Imladris… Il observa la bouteille.

\- Vous l'avez volée. Réalisa t-il en découvrant le cachet de cire rouge révélant l'appartenance de ce breuvage à l'un des conseillers de leur père.

\- Bien entendu, où serait l'intérêt autrement. Confirma Earmir.

Maellas finit par les rejoindre au sol, le dos contre le mur. Il porta le goulot à sa bouche et en prit une gorgée avant de la tendre à Legolas. Décidé à oublier un temps ses propres problèmes, il se laissa aller à la bonne humeur transportée par Earmir tandis que Legolas entreprit de leur raconter quelques unes de ses aventures en compagnie des humains.

;

;

;

Assise en tailleur sur le lit de sa chambre, Essylt ne se lassait pas de regarder la carte donnée par Bilbon. Et plus particulièrement sa forêt qui remplissait une bonne surface de la feuille. Elle était immense comparée aux autres lieux. Elle ne parvenait pas à situer où les siens pouvaient vivre. Avant qu'ils ne le quitte, le Hobbit lui avait indiqué plusieurs lieux dont Rhosgobel, la ville des Elfes des Bois mais aussi une ville d'homme à l'Est et la cité des nains. Elle était véritablement impressionnée. Pour elle, il y avait encore quelques temps, le monde se résumait à la forêt, une partie de la forêt. Quand elle expliquerait tout ça à autres, ils n'en croirait pas leurs yeux. Mais cette carte pourrait peut être les aider dans leur combat. Pour s'organiser, avoir une vue plus grande sur leurs terres… .

\- Qu'est ce que ceci ?

La Tuatha sursauta légèrement en entendant la voix d'Idris à ses cotés. La jolie Elfe à son service s'était encore déplacée sans un bruit. En lui jetant un bref coup d'œil exaspéré, la jeune femme s'aperçut que la petite table de la pièce était désormais remplie de fruits et bien d'autres choses.

\- C'est une carte que M. Bilbon Sacquet de la Comté m'a offerte, répondit Essylt en prenant garde à ne pas écorcher chaque mot. Vous le connaissez ?

\- Non, il ne m'a pas encore été donné de le rencontrer.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils.

\- Il affirme être arrivé ici depuis maintenant plusieurs mois ,comment est il possible que vous ne l'ayez pas vu ?

\- Quand je ne m'occupe pas d'invités du Seigneur Elrond, je passe mon temps dans le jardin. Sourit Idris. J'aime beaucoup les fleurs, et elles ont besoin continuellement d'attention.

Essylt ne pût s'empêcher d'imaginer l'Elfe entrain de cajoler des arbres comme une mère. Et pour ce qu'elle en savait, il se pouvait que cela ne soit pas des plus farfelus.

\- Vous avez beaucoup de chance, Souffla Essylt. Les fleurs de ma foret disparaissent pour laisser la place à des horreurs empoisonnées… Siobhan, une amie, s'est piquée le doigt a une épine d'une jolie fleur que nous ne connaissions pas, et désormais son bras est comme mort.

Le visage de l'Elfe se teinta d'une peine qui semblait sincère qui surprit la Tuatha.

\- Ne perdez pas espoir Essylt, lui dit elle d'une douce. Il y a certes des choses mauvaises, horribles en ce monde, mais il y a aussi des choses bonnes et elles finiront par remporter la bataille. Les puissants Valar y veillent.

Avant qu'Essylt ne puisse répliquer sur sa théorie de ces sois disant puissants Valar qui laissaient des enfants se faire massacrer, une multitude de cris leur parvinrent. Oubliant totalement leur discussion, Idris se précipita par la fenêtre de la chambre. La Tuatha descendit de son lit et s'apprêtait à la rejoindre quand l'Elfe la saisit par le bras.

\- Venez ! Lui dit elle avec un immense sourire. Vous verrez que j'ai raison !

Essylt trottina aux cotés de la belle Elfe qui marchait d'un pas rapide. Elle les mena à l'extérieur de la chambre. Elles traversèrent ainsi plusieurs couloirs pour arriver dans une nouvelle pièce complètement ouverte sur l'extérieur. Idris la força à se rendre sur l'immense terrasse qui surplombait une des cours de la cité.

\- Un Istari entre à Fondcombe, lui indiqua l'Elfe en pointant la cours en contrebas d'un doigt fin.

\- Un Istari ? Demanda Essylt en se penchant.

La terrasse ne se trouvait qu'à quelques mètres au dessus de la petite cours pavée où régnait une grande agitation. Malgré la pénombre seulement éclairé d'étrange lampes bleutées, Essylt parvint à discerner trois choses. Le Seigneur Elrond qui se précipitait pour descendre des escaliers, Glorfindel, avec ses longs cheveux d'or grimpant sur un cheval blanc et s'élançant avec grande rapidité vers les bois. L'autre tout aussi reconnaissable même si elle ne l'avait vu qu'à une seule reprise il y a de cela plus d'un an. Le vieillard semblait éreinté et une troupe d'hommes couvert de noir l'encadrait.

Gandalf.

Gandalf le Gris était enfin arrivé.

;

;

;

En espérant que cela vous a plu, à bientôt.


End file.
